


Dorm Life

by jillwoa



Series: Dorm Life [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha Yamaguchi Tadashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Annoying Oikawa, Bad Touch, Blushing, Caring, Conflict, Crying, Dorms, Eggpreg, Erotic Iwaizumi, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Heartbreak, Implied Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Implied Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Implied Somophilia, Implied miscarriage, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Infertility, Iwaizumi Cute, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Kinky, Living Together, M/M, Massage, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Nervousness, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Hinata, Omega Iwaizumi, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Rejection, Parents, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kageyama Tobio, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Secrets, Sex Toys, Smut, Tags, Touch-Starved, Touching, alpha tobio, baby kicks, crying nishinoya, house mom, houusing, painful baby, pregnant hinata, pregnant kink, screaming in pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 74,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillwoa/pseuds/jillwoa
Summary: Pregnant with Asahis baby, Nishinoya Yuu runs to his best bro in the world for comfort.Determined to be the alpha Noya needed, Tanaka moves into to student dorm, a building reserved for the mothers-to-be and their mates.Already there, kageyama and oikawa, both with their freshly knocked up lovers





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be cute and light and not too plot heavy. i just wanna write cute haikyuu alpha/omega interactions.

“I don’t want to go!” the little one screeched, tugging at the hand that pulled him towards the large brown building looming over them. “I don’t want to leave home, why can’t we do this at home!”

“Because, Baka, we can’t! You can’t! Your place isn’t big enough, your mom isn’t home enough, and its not like I can move in!” the angry brunette yelled at the redhead. “so just stop resisting and let’s go inside! Where’s your bag?”

“its right here!” Hinata held up the bag in his hand, still resisting.

“Look! Even if I let go of you now, you’ll go flying, so I can’t even let go of you if you want me too” the setter said, using logic that clearly the omega didn’t possess. “So lets go!”

The grounds before the building were beautiful. There was a wide expanse of grass, and a number of trees, ranging from Japanese maple to sakura trees. The small bushes under the windows seemed perfect for making bouquets. Maybe that’s why they were planted. Who knew how many alphas would piss off their mates in this house with all of the hormones running around.

The sound of birds in the trees would have sounded peaceful if it wasn’t for the protests coming down the walkway.

He knocked on the door, the omega behind him rubbing his wrist and pouting like a butthurt little baby.

“You didn’t have to be so rough Tobio”

“You didn’t have to be so stubborn” he said, knocking on the door again, having it open midway through his second knock.

“hello?” The young male looked town at Tobio. He was clearly in his 20s, with dark blonde hair and light brown eyes. He stood a few inches above Tobio, which by itself would make the alpha nervous had it not been for the completely muted scent. The man was a beta.

“Are you-“

“Im Kaoru” the man held his hand out to shake, grabbing Tobios reluctant hand firmly. “Im the house mother”

“house _mother_?” he asked skeptically.

The male laughed. “Yup. I've got a little one at home with her father” he peered around Tobio to see the redhead standing behind him, a fair way away.

“Is this our new omega?” he asked, waving at Hinata. “hello!”

The male was so friendly It was irksome to the possessive alpha. He didn’t look like a threat, but something about him had the hairs on Tobios body raised. He would have to be careful with him around Hinata.

Of course, Hinata would take to the personality, and let down his guard. It was dangerous. Tobio had been hoping for a crusty old woman who hated all of them as the house mother.

Kageyama let out a low growl, letting the male in front of him that Hinata was his. Maybe not officially, but they were planning on making it official soon enough. Hinata was HIS mate!

Tilting his head, Kaoru smiled at the alpha and shrugged. “Growling at me already?” he asked. “that’s not nice”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and turned to grab the bags, lifting them from Hinatas grip. Like hell this bastard was going to see Hinata carry heavy bags, especially in his condition!

“where’s our room” Tobio grumbled, waiting for Hinata to stand behind him.

“Down the hall, room 2” Kaoru smiled. “We already have guests in room 1” he explained, as if it wasn’t obvious.

Kageyama motioned for Hinata to follow him, and kept a slow enough pace the other could keep up. He was half tempted to send him ahead, away from the house _mother_ but if something dangerous was in the room and he let him go in first.. that was equally annoying.

The scent in the house reeked of the beta, everything just felt so.. muted. Like there was a scent but it was just beyond a wall or something. It was annoying and he couldn’t wait to spread his alpha scent throughout the house. That would help Hinata feel more comfortable as well, and less reluctant to be here.

He set the bags down and opened the door, pausing to hear the neighbors next to them. He couldn’t make out who it was but he could hear voices. Something nagged him about the voices, but he pushed it away So much about this place was getting on his nerves, he wanted to tackle only one thing at a time.

After examining the room for anything strange, he set the bags on the bed and had Hinata sit down. When he tuned to close the door, he let out a hiss. There was a speaker next to the door!

“What the hell is this!” he pointed to it as if Hinata would know. “if he tries watching us from this shitty box, ill punch his lights in”

Hinata stood up, walking over to his alpha and taking his hand in his. “Stop it. its nothing. Leave it alone” he said, tugging him back to the bed. “you’re the one who wanted me here, come help me set things up” he looked around the room, uneasy. He didn’t like the scent that coated everything.

A hand flew down to his stomach. “I want it to smell like us”

“there’s a quick fix for that” Kageyama said, leaning down to kiss the omega before pausing before contact. He looked over at the box on the wall with suspicion. Was it watching them??

Hinata sighed at the abandoned kiss and turned to start unpacking his bag. He pulled out his school uniforms and practice uniform, touching it with longing.

The black fabric ran between his fingers so smoothly, with such familiarity. He had only gotten to wear it for a year before Kageyama forbade him from playing anymore. The way he played volleyball was too dangerous apparently, and it would hurt him or Kageyama would be too anxious to actually focus on the game. All were good reasons, but it didn’t make what had to happen any better.

He really wanted to play volleyball..

The room itself wasn’t too bad. It was decent sized, with a double bed and an upright dresser in the corner. Small wooden side tables stood at the head of the bed, the drawers empty and ready to be filled. Hinatas would probably be filled with junk before long.

The corner table had a small tv with a dvd player installed, so on days when they didn’t want to leave bed, they could curl up in their own room. As for décor, there wasn’t much preplanned on the light blue walls. There were a few spots where Kageyama could see there had been something hung up before, and there was a whiteboard left on the back of the door, but it seemed they were responsible for room decoration, if they were there long enough.

The closet itself was a healthy addition. It wasn’t as if they would need more space than the dresser provided, but storage wise, it would help a lot. Hinata didn’t need things laying on the floor all the time. He was clumsy enough walking on flat surfaces.

By the time their bags were empty, there was a slight tinge of their scent dotting the room, but it was still annoying to scent the beta male all over the place. If Hinata started smelling like him..

“Tobio” the small voice piped up and he looked over at the male, the bright eyes looking up at him. The omega tugged at his jacket sleeve, not so much as trying to get his attention, but take his jacket.

“You have a jacket” The alpha said, the tone coming out harsher than he had intended. He was feeling defensive. Hinata flinched back a little but gripped the edge of the jacket again. “Swap with me” he asked, covering his nose. “I want to smell you” he said, pulling off his own jacket to offer the alpha.

Sighing, the alpha slid off his jacket, wrapping it around his omega and zipping it up before taking the offered jacket and sliding it on. It was a bit small but the scent it carried brought more than enough comfort to him. he pulled the collar up to his nose and gave a deep inhale, watching Hinata do the same. The collar was always the best part of a mates clothes. It was the closest part to the scent glands, so it carried the heaviest scent.

“Thanks Tobio” the blush adorned the gentle face.

Tobio shook his head and reached forwards to pull the small one to his chest. “Im sorry, I've been snappy all morning. Especially since we came here” he said, looking at the clock. It had taken them an hour to unpack. It felt like only a moment. Probably because they hadn’t really spoken the entire time.

“is it the scent?” Hinata asked, pinpointing it with a painful accuracy.

“It smells like the beta bastard outside” he grit his teeth. “It feels.. strangled, like he's hiding it. Which I don’t trust. Who hides their scent? An alpha in a student dorm?” he looked down at Hinata before pressing his lips to his forehead, letting the warm hands surrounding him calm him. “I just want you to be safe”

“There is a way to spread our scent everywhere really quickly” Hinata offered, biting his bottom lip.

Fuck, when he bit his bottom lip.. it sent shivers down the alphas spine. There were so many small quirks the omega had that Kageyama wanted to devour right off of his body.

“There is, is there” the alpha asked, walking the omega to the bed, and laying him against the sheets. “What would that be?”

He leaned down to press his lips to Hinatas bare skin but recoiled when the scent of the beta man threw itself at him, immediately quelling the rising heat in his chest. He let out a growl of annoyance and stood up, pulling Hinata with him.

“Pull the sheets off” he snapped, wanting to do something about it.

With the sheets balled up, Kageyama took them and booted them from the room. He would deal with them later! He would wash them or something, whatever it took to get the god awful beta scent from them.

Turning to his omega, Kageyama took a deep breath. At least being angry made the room smell a bit more like him.

“on the bed” the alpha said, letting a smile tickle the edges of his lips. he watched the redhead obey, and crawl onto the bed. “now strip”

Hinata pouted, hesitant to remove his newly acquired jacket. But when he saw the alpha stripping off his tops, Hinata quickly stripped.

“should we be doing this?” he asked, leaning back as his alpha crawled onto the bed, kissing his bare skin and reaching for the button if his pants. “We haven’t even properly met our neighbors?” his eyes flickered to the shared wall, wondering how thin they were. Even though he was the one who suggested this endeavor, Hinata was starting to feel a little bit of reluctance. He didn’t want their first impression to be horndogs or something.

“They’re about to learn my name at least” The alpha straddled Hinatas hips, dragging his thumb across Hinatas bottom lip, the one he was biting earlier. He easily slid away the others bottoms, before leaning up and kissing him, making a note to nip the others lip. The gasp it drew out was so hot.

“Tobio…” Hinata whined, looking up at him, his expression sour. “we can’t spare 5 minutes?”

Closing his eyes and sitting back, Kageyama let go of Hinata and got off the bed. “Fine. Fine” he pushed a hand into his hair, pacing to try and get rid of the tent in his pants. He wasn’t mad at Hinata, he was frustrated. He was riled up and now he had to hold back, when he didn’t want to hold back. if he had his way he would take his mate, pin them to the bed and force the neighbors to learn both of their names before they ever set foot outside of the room. That would be preferable!

“Tobio?” the omega squeaked, feeling nervous at the pacing. He didn’t meant to upset him..

Dark eyes flicked up at him and he eeped, jumping back a bit. The alpha approached him, getting really close. His breath was on his neck, buried into his skin. The Touch made his body tingle.

“Im not mad at you, baka” he gumbled, wrappighis arms around the other and pulling him into his lap, letting ghim feel the source of his frustration. “just give me a moment”

He sat still, his arms wrapped around the other, his forehead pressed to his shoulder

Hinata turned, tilting his head to look back at his alpha. “Tobio” he whispered, watching the males face rise, and gasped when he felt the lips on his neck.

“you smell so good” the alpha murmured, his breath still hot on Hinata’s neck. “I can’t wait to get you back in bed. I want you to make this room smell completely like you. I want everything to smell like you” The other murmured, pressing his lips to the sensitive scent glands, kissing them.

Hinata gasped, his arms grasping at Tobios naked torso. He arched his back as his sensitive spots were assaulted. The teeth that grazed the skin felt like nails raking on hot coals.

“Ah!” He gasped out loud, his hips moving on their own as the arousal built up under the thin fabric.

The excitement only made Hinatas scent stronger, keeping Tobio there, attached at the lips to the soft skin. He wanted so badly to just Mark him, to take the skin between his teeth and bite until he tasted the liquid iron. He wanted to see the indents on the soft skin, Marking him as his forever.

Puling away, Tobio spotted the bright red on the others face, the perfect, delicious soft colors that coated him. Like he was a rose ready to be plucked, the omega clung to him.

“I guess its time to go see the neighbors” Tobio spoke, edging Hinata to tease him. His hand trailed down Hinatas chest, before cutting off all contact, leaving him whining against the bare mattress.

“Tobio!!” Hinata whimpered, rolling onto his back. The red moved down his chest. “Tobio, please” he whined, his hand reaching for his neck, the other trailing down to the only garment left on his body.

He could be cruel, teasing Hinata like Hinata had teased him, or he could go for what they both wanted.

Moving onto the bed, Tobio pulled Hinata underneath him, watching as the red hair splayed against the pale mattress, like sunshine rays in a child’s drawing. This sun of his though, was a million times more erotic than anything a child would draw.

“Are you sure?” Tobio tilted his head in fake concern, leaning down already to envelop the other in his arms. “Because if you say yes now, im not going to stop” his words spun around in Hinatas head, making him dizzy.

The slow nod he took as a yes, a pass to go ahead, a willingness to let go and let the pleasure overtake him. It was all Tobio needed. Before a moment passed his lips collided with Hinatas, the soft red lips malleable under the forceful alphas. His lips ripped open, the rewarded moan set free into the room.

His hands worked their way down south, to where their hips were already set to work, frantically rubbing against one another. He toyed with Hinatas waistband, pushing it down past his hips, his hands teasing the newly exposed skin.

“you’re so hot” Tobio praised, bringing a hand up to run into Hinatas soft tangled mess, holding him in place as he kissed him, their mouths a battlefield.

Breaking away, Tobios lips moved south, visiting the soft skin, taking in the sights and smells of his neck once more, nuzzling the soft spots and revelling in the prizes that poured from Hinatas body.

His hands reached up to his nipples, the soft perky bud just begging to be devoured. Rosy pink and aroused, the buds glistened after Tobios lips closed over one, kneading it with his tongue while his thumb took care of the other, massaging it into is skin, and pinching it.

The scents that came with his touches only spurred him on, The intense scent of Hinatas pleasure had Kageyama throbbing, painfully as he worked his way down his partners body, not wanting to rush things. He wanted to go show, to tease him, he wanted it to be all the better when they came.

“Tobio!” the omega called out, his own fingers finding their way into the black tufts, holding his head onto his nipple. “Tobio, yes! No! not there! Please! More!” he pleaded, his words all over. His brain was so filled with the heat in his body it just spat out words.

The omega was close already it seemed.

“What if you cum without me touching your dick or your ass” he purred, half wanting to try it out. The other half didn’t want to chance it. He didn’t want to waste this glorious opportunity laid before him. He wanted to indulge himself in the others body, he wanted to bury himself in the other, to feel his heartbeat from the inside.

“don’t you da~ah!~aare” Hinata arched his back, gripping the mattress underneath him, hands travelled down his body, with fiery hot lips following, brushing every piece of skin until it burned.

Th lips brushed across his navel, pausing a moment. “hey baby boy” he purred, kissing the area again, and looking up at Hinata. the boy was looking back, his eyes half lidded in pleasure and aggravation.

“You can talk to our son afterwards!” he whined, lifting his hips to get Tobios attention. He wanted the lips there, between his legs. He needed it!

Taking the hint, Tobio lifted Hinatas leg, running his tongue along the crease between his thigh. Watching the skin quiver in delectable delight. “you’re perfect” he purred, nuzzling the area.

Hinata purred, pushing his hips up again, wanting more direct contact.

Tobio pushed his hips down, holding them down. the neediest part was evident, standing attention in the middle of all the action.

“Not yet” Tobio purred, licking his own lips as he watched the hard member drip onto Hinatas stomach the clear sterile liquid right there for the taking.

Leaning down, he ran his tongue over the skin, lapping up the salty liquid, letting the taste of his omega fill his mouth. He felt a surge of heat fill his body and he leaned down, taking the pink tip into his mouth, surrounding the sensitive part in wet heat.

Hinata screamed, his hips thrusting up pushing more of his cock into his alphas mouth, the heat almost too much!

“Tobio! Yes! Yes! Oh god!!” he screamed, reaching for a pillow to try and bite or scream into. He was so close, he had to cum, he had to, his mind was soup and he was leaking!

“Tobio!” he sobbed, his hands reaching down and fisting the alphas hair. “Tobio please!”

The pleads and the pants were direct blows to his own throbbing cock, still confined in his pants. he let go of Hinatas member, letting it land with a wet thud back onto his stomach, the color darkening as his need surged.

Moving off of the bed, Kageyama shed his pants, groaning when he saw his knot already half formed. It pulsed with a needy heat, thick already. He jumped back onto to the bed, lifting Hinatas hips to get a beautiful view of the prized treasure.

“You still need to be prepared” Kageyama said, almost annoyed. He wanted to feel the walls of this warm sheath around im as soon as possible, he didn’t want to risk Hinata cumming from his fingers before he could get inside him!

Licking his fingers, he slid two inside his partner, watching the skin redden and pull taut around the digits. The moans accompanied told him it didn’t hurt, but he sill asked.

“Yes, it hurts!” Hinata cried out. “It burns! I need you inside!” he was on the verge of tears, the arousal so heavy on his body. The red was all the way down his chest, down his arms, but he was holding back, he wanted to feel his alpha inside him, he wanted to feel his alpha push him over the edge!

Dropping his hips. Tobio repositioned himself, taking Hinatas lips back in his own, before pushing his hips back once more. He positioned himself between the perfect globes, running his own wet tip over the pucker, almost feeling the ring of muscle suck him in. He pushed the tip inside, immediately feeling himself hit the wall. His gut was coiling, he wanted to thrust inside him, he wanted to cum, to bury himself in the warmth that was Hinata, and stay there, pounding into him, enjoying the sound of the heavy breathing, everything. He wanted everything.

With a groan, he thrust his hips forwards, pushing into Hinata until he felt his hips hit the soft skin of his ass. He stayed there for a moment, acclimating to the warmth, trying desperately to cling onto the orgasm that he wanted to unleash. He could feel himself swell even more, almost past the brink of no return. He pulled out, just enough to thrust back in, pushing his knot past Hinatas defences, and his mind exploded.

He gasped, his mouth half open as his body uncurled and he felt himself empty into Hinata, gripping his thighs. “Shoyo!” He called out, just in time to see Hinata cum, the look on his face almost enough to perk Tobio right up for round two.

The omega screamed as he came, his body arching and gripping all at once, the clear liquid dotting his stomach and torso once again.

His body clenched down on Kageyama, the moans streaming form his lips, loosened with his orgasm. His chest heaved, heavier than it had before.

Kageyama kept himself raised above Hinatas chest, his knot buried all the way inside of his omega, exactly where it belonged.

They stayed like that for a few moments, catching their breath before leaning together to kiss, the sweet taste shared between them.

“You taste like precum” Hinata purred, breaking the kiss to bury himself in the crook of his alphas neck, his own tongue tracing the sensitive glands.

“Im going to lay down” Kageyama warned, moving one of Hinatas legs so he could switch positions without tugging at the knot too hard.

The omegas gasped as the knot inside him moved, pulling at his sensitive pucker until Kageyama nestled in front of him, pulling their bodies together. The omega hummed pulled himself closer to his alphas chest, letting his scent surround him,

“Tobio~” he purred, his voice laced with the aftermath of the orgasm that just ripped through his body. “Tobio you’re so good to me~’

Kageyama purred and kissed his neck. “I love spoiling you” he moved a hand down to Hinata belly, his fingers grazing the soft skin. “Both of you. I want to be the best for our family”

Hinata hummed sleepily, the edges of sleep licking at his mind. “you’re going to make the best daddy ever.” He closed his eyes.

Kageyama hummed and watched Hinata sleep. He watched his eyes flutter, the soft movement of his breathing. He watched as the red slowly disappeared from his cheeks as sleep took him.

He had about 20 minutes before his knot would allow them to separate, so he would let Hinata rest. He needed it. He had 20 minutes alone.

Kageyama had to be strong for the next few months. He had dragged Hinata out of his home and into unfamiliar quarters, moving him into the student dorm. While it wasn’t affiliated with any particular school, the building was the unofficial residence for pregnant students, which Hinata now was.

The new room would serve as their home, probably until they graduated, but at least they were able to live here together. Kageyama hated not being around more, even if the pregnancy was new. He hated waking up and not having Hinata next to him, the bed empty. What if something happened, what if Hinata was hurt, would he get to him soon enough?

Now that wasn’t a worry. Hinata would be right here, in his arms, every morning. Every night he would fall asleep with the little on between his arms, safe, protected, possessed.

He ran his hand through the soft orange locks. “I hope our son is so much like you” he said softly. “I hope he has every trait of his mother, even if he gets stupidity from you too” he kissed his forehead “your brand of stupid is kinda cute”

Hinata hummed, almost as if he was awake, the soft smile dotting his lips

After the 20 minutes were up, Kageyama slid out from his mates body, watching the liquid follow. Well its not like they were trying to get pregnant this time.

He didn’t wake his mate right away, opting to close his eyes for a moment, letting the soft body next to him sleep a little while longer.

Almost an hour post-orgasm and Tobios stomach let out a groan. His stomach was empty, so he could only imagine that his mate was just as hungry. At least the alpha had tasted the sweet precum his omega gave him.

“Shoyo~” he whispered, rousing his mate. “momma~” he kissed his cheek, listening to the soft groan. “Let’s go greet our neighbors” he chuckled. That was probably the last thing Hinata wanted to do.

Hinata rolled onto his back, away from the male who insisted on him standing up at all today. He wanted to sleep more. He didn’t want to move.

“just 5 minutes” Tobio repeated Hinatas words from earlier, earning himself a side eye of annoyance. “ill make you food afterwards” he purred, sliding his hands over the omegas belly. “okay ill buy you meat buns” he admitted with a small smirk and nuzzled him.

The prospects of meat buns, the savory meat and the warm buns, it was almost enough to get Hinata out of bed.

“You have to fee me them” he added as a stipulation, looking over at his mate. “and rub my calves”

“At the same time?” The alpha teased, before agreeing and pulling the soft omega into a hug, kissing the side of his head. The orange spikes poked his skin, tickling him. “It’s a deal”

Hinata groaned and stood up, letting out a shier as the last remnants slid out onto his thigh.

~

Fully dressed, the alpha wrapped his arm around Hinatas waist, holding him to his side. The rooms scent was the perfect mix between the two of them, which set them both at ease. The scent outside though, it was an unwelcome trial that they bared to face.

“Ready Shoyo?” the alpha asked, turning to give a final kiss to the omega, preparing for the shock.

His hand reached for the doorknob, but the sudden sound of a knock on their door made him jump back.

still reaching for the knob, Tobio turned it, opening it to reveal who must have been his neighbors.

“Tobio-Chaaan!” the male cooed, his whispy hair and annoying smile standing right in front of him. “welcome to the student dorms!”

 


	2. Secrets and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "fluff"  
> "Fluff"  
> i said "Fluff!"
> 
> oops

“Get out of my house!” the male screeched, shoving his son towards the door. The anger that spread throughout the house was suffocating, making it hard for the child to move. But that didn’t matter. He needed to get the hell out!

Shoving him again, he watched his son collide with the wall, and fall to his knees. “I said get out. I don’t care where you go, but don’t come back until you’ve gotten rid of it”

“No!” he pleaded, his voice erupting from his chest as he clutched his stomach. “I can’t! I can’t get rid of it! I want it! Please! I want it!” the tears poured from his eyes as his hands clutched the small bump that was forming in his small body. It was his, it was his child. He already loved it, he wanted it so badly. He wanted to hold them and care for them and love them as much as he could!

“first, you present as an omega, then you get knocked up like a whore!” his father screamed, reaching forwards to grab the small tuft of blond, lifting him to his feet only to shove him more towards the door.

“I said get the fuck out!”

Nishinoya screamed as he was thrown, hitting the door this time. He crumpled to his knees, his hands slamming onto the ground to catch himself. The pain shot up his arms. It was hard to keep himself up, but as the footsteps approached, he had to stand.

Ignoring the pain, Noya grabbed onto the doorknob, using it to pull himself up onto his feet. He leaned against the cold wood, unable to see through the tears. Why was this happening, why was his father being so cruel! Why couldn’t he have loved his grandchild..

How had he even found out? Noya hadn’t told anyone, how could his father have found out? Did he find the ultrasound photograph? He should have thrown it away. He shouldn’t have kept it. but he didn’t want to throw away even a picture of his baby.

Opening the door, Noya looked back one last time at his father, pleading for his to not do this.

“If you don’t get out now, ill throw you down the stairs myself. Try fucking ‘Rolling Thunder’ out of that one” the menace seeped out even more, forcing Noya from the house.

The door slammed behind him, and he leaned on brick for a moment. His legs were shaking. He felt the strength leave his body as he stood there, eventually collapsing onto the grass.

He lay there, half expecting to be yelled at again, but he was left alone. Even the nosey neighbor hadn’t shown up for this debacle, poking her nose in their business. He wouldn’t be surprised if she had somehow noticed and ratted him out. She had always been biased against omegas ever since she was courted by an omega passing off as a beta.

He didn’t know where to go. He didn’t know who he could call. He.. he couldn’t call Asahi, Asahi didn’t know. Asahi hadn’t wanted a child. He had specifically said he didn’t want a child. But here it was. Besides, they had been broken up for almost 3 months now. Noya knew if he hadn’t broken off their courtship, Asahi would notice the pregnancy, and if he had the same reaction as his father.. it would crush him.

If Asahi said they had to get rid of it.. it would have been more painful than the breakup.

This wasn’t how this was supposed to go!

Picking himself up off the grass, Noya walked to the bus stop, getting on and going to the only person he knew who he could turn to, his best bro, Tanaka.

The tough alpha Tanaka was one of the few people Noya knew was good. When his sister had a child without being marked. Tanaka had been her biggest supporter. He had been so amazing, it was almost as if Saekos child was his own. If anyone could help..

~

Getting to the house was one thing, but approaching it was a whole other battle. Each step Noya took hurt, his arm was bruised and tingling, and his stomach ached from colliding with the wall. He caressed the small body inside him, apologizing for the rough morning. They didn’t deserve to be treated like that.

“You’re going to be okay” he said softly, speaking to his child as he made his way up to the door, leaning against the wall for a moment to catch his breath.

The distress scent must have carried, because before he could even knock, the door swung open, revealing a panicked looking Tanaka, his eyes almost as wide as his head.

“Yuu!” he gasped, turning to collect his friend, supporting the dead weight of the omega who collapsed onto him.

Almost instantly, the tears stared again and Nishinoya clung to Tanakas shirt, pulling himself to the boy’s chest, and felt the others arms wrap around his back “Lets get you inside”

With almost no help from the other, Tanaka managed to get both of them inside and lay the omega on the couch. He wanted to ask what was wrong, he had never seen the other so upset, but before he could even open his mouth they were interrupted.

Saeko walked in, her daughter on her hip. “Whose-“ she paused, taking in the scent in the air. There was pretty heavy scent of distress hanging in the air, originating for the omega on the couch, sobbing.

“Yuu?” she ran over, just as concerned as her brother. Being an omega herself, she felt the instincts to investigate and help. She handed her daughter off to Ryuu and crouched next to the omega, pushing his hair off his forehead. “Yuu..” she said softly, watching as the omegas hand moved from his face, the other one lightly grasping at his stomach. “Yuu, what’s wrong.” Her eyes flickered to his stomach. Her eyes widened and she looked up at the omega, sadness in her own eyes.

Yuu was pregnant.

Did her brother know? Could he smell it on his friend? The distress scent was pretty heavy, so he may not be able to, but once things calmed down, wouldn’t the news come to light?

“How long?” she asked, moving her hand down to his, rubbing his wrist.

“I-I-I can’t” Noya said, taking heavy breaths inbetween each stutter. The words wouldn’t come out.

Moving his arms to the side, Saeko started rubbing his chest. “You need to calm down Yuu, its not good for.. your body to be putting out this much distress” she said, moving her hand lower to his sternum.

Hearing that almost made Noya cry harder. Him being upset could hurt his baby, he didn’t want that! He didn’t want to do anything to hurt them.

Saeko continued to rub his chest, making the wide slow circles across his chest, feeling it shudder underneath him.

“Nee-san” Tanakas voice broke the silence. “what happened? What’s wrong with Yuu”

“nothings wrong with him” She said softly, looking up at her brother “does he have a partner do you know?” she asked. Maybe that was the source of the pain?

“Ah..” he trailed off awkwardly. “they broke up a few months ago” he said. “Asahi was courting him”

“Jesus what a pairing” she said, imagining the behemoth with the tiny omega. At the mention of Asahi, Noya pushed himself to sit up, taking deep breaths to try and quell the tears even faster. He pushed Saekos hand off of him, wrapping his own arms around his body.

“Don’t call Asahi” he managed to get out. “this isn’t about him. He's not going to get involved in this!”

The anger startled the baby girl, and she made small whimpers. Saeko stood up to pick her up and sooth her, bouncing her as the whimpers turned to cries. It was probably nap time.

Noyas hands flew to his own belly.

“Yuu, if Asahi can help-“

“I said no!” he snapped at his bro, his body shaking. If Asahi saw him.. if he found out..

The long-term plan for hiding this was never on Nishinoyas mind. Of course, there would be a time when he could no longer hide it, the bump on his body would be obvious at some point. Its not like he could dive for volleyballs even now at this point. But Asahi couldn’t find out.

Tanaka sighed an sat on the couch, pulling Noyas head to his chest, taking up the roll of soother. He rubbed his hand on Noyas chest, hoping maybe an Alphas Touch would do more at soothing him.

The omega nuzzled into his chest a small bit and closed his eyes. He stopped shaking after a little, the Touch actually calming his body. The warmth from the other spread through him, almost filling a hole in his body. how long had it been since he was held like this. It felt like forever. He had to get by on Touch from his teammates, but he couldn’t ask for more. They might ask why..

 After a moment Saeko returned, her daughter nowhere to be seen.

She sat on the coffee table in front of the two of them and looked at the two of them, Yuu nestles in her brothers arms, the belly pressing up against him. Did he not feel it? or was he too focussed on the mother to even notice the baby.

She had to admit, they looked cute. Ryuu had held her a few times like that when she was upset, his big arms and broad chest offered a lot of space to lay, and he always gave the best hugs. She didn’t want to ruin the moment by talking, but she had to.

“Yuu, I want to talk to you, is it okay if Ryuus here?”

She needed to talk to the omega, but she was pretty sure he wouldn’t want Ryuu hearing what she had to say. But.. would it be helpful to have someone on his side?

Tanaka smiled down at his bro and gave him the thumbs up. “Im okay with hearing it, if its okay with you bro” he asked Noya, who just looked uncomfortable.

He pushed himself up off of Tanakas chest, his hand moving down to brush over the top of his stomach.. Would it be okay to tell Tanaka? Would he support him? or would he tell Asahi right away…

“you can’t..” he looked to Tanaka, deciding to tell him. “You can’t tell anyone. I mean anyone. Not.. not Daichi or Suga or… you absolutely can’t tell Asahi” he pleaded. “he can’t know. He can’t” the small voice cracked a little, and Noya almost pulled away and refused to tell, but the warm hand on his back that pulled him back to Tanakas chest made him stop.

“I won’t tell anyone bro” the alpha said, looking down at him, rubbing his back and he held him. “whatever it is, ill support you”

“Bro” Noya sniffled, wiping his eyes. He pulled back from Tanaka again, but not out of rejection.

It took him a moment, and he wasn’t sure if he should be standing or sitting when he revealed it. He stood several times, sitting back down before speaking. The whole process must have been confusing for the alpha, but Noya didn’t know what to do.

Eventually he settles on standing, and gripped the fabric of his shirt in his hands, his thumb running along the hem. Slowly, he lifted it, until his navel was exposed, the soft roundness seen in the flesh.

 “I-im…im pregnant Bro”

Clearly that was the last information Tanaka was planning on hearing, and it showed on his face. The constant idiot-smile transitioned from smile to shock to frown to shock again, a cycle that didn’t exactly inspire good feelings in the mother to be.

“Okay okay okay” Saeko intervened and drew their attention. This couldn’t turn sour before it even began. She reached over and pulled Noya into the biggest hug she had ever given, wrapping herself around his small frame.

“Im so happy for you Yuu, I am so so so happy. I can’t wait to see your little one” she kissed his forehead, and looked over at her brother.

“like.. pregnant pregnant?” he asked, looking over Noyas body, taking note of his scent. “You’re scents.. it hasn’t changed has it?” he got closer to Noyas neck, taking a deep inhale.

Noya shrugged. “probably around 5 months ago” he said, his sarcastic shrug coming off as more of a sad one.

Tanaka didn’t have a verbal answer, and ended up reaching for his bro and pulling him into the tightest hug he could, before pulling him back and looking down. “Did I squish it!” he sounded genuinely worried, which made Noya laugh.

“No, you didn’t squish them”

“THEM?!” Tanakas bounced. “There’s more than 1!”

“no no no” Noya looked to both Tanakas and explained. “I don’t know the gender. “I can’t call the baby an It” he said, rubbing the side of his belly.  “Just 1 baby. I think I’d physically die if there were 2” he said, smiling a little for the first time.

“but Asahi doesn’t know?”

The smile fell and Noya shook his head. “He can’t know either. He..” he looked away. “He said he doesn’t want kids. So, its not his responsibility”

“Did you want kids?” Saeko asked.

Noya shook his head “not right now, but I can’t help it now” he said. “I can’t.. I can’t not have this baby”

“then why does it just fall on you” Saeko asked, pushing Yuus hair back to see his downcast eyes. “Its your baby, but its his too. I mean im not saying you should get back together with him, but he needs to know what happened. He may change his mind after knowing”

“yea, or he could fake it and come to resent me for the rest of his life, or he could mark me out of obligation and screw both of us”

Not that she was one to talk, but Saeko saw the reasoning behind Yuus concerns. They were almost the same as hers back when she was pregnant. But she wasn’t best friends with the father of her daughter. There wasn’t that close of a bond to be broken. “just promise me you’ll consider it” she asked.

Noya shook his head. “I can’t. I just can’t. He’ll think I lied to him. I did. I ended the courtship over this” he said, the desperation hanging in his voice. “I broke his heart, over this. if I tell him.. What if he gets angry”

“ill protect you” Tanaka piped up. “I can be there when you tell him. Although have you ever seen Asahi get angry? The little cinnamon bun wouldn’t be able to hurt a fly, let alone the mother of his child”

Noya chuckled a little. “Asahi as a cinnamon bun?” he asked skeptically.

“Oh, I forgot” Tanaka rolled his eyes, “You’re the glazed one”

Saeko smacked her brothers arm but Noya just laughed again.

“So Yuu, you’re spending the night right?” the responsible Tanaka asked.

He but his lip. How did the bring up that he had effectively been kicked from his house? Would it be alright to spend more than 1 day? He couldn’t stay the whole 5 months..

“yes please” he said, looking up at the two when Ryuu cheered. “Sleepover!”

Saeko chuckled and leaned over to kiss Yuus forehead. “im going to go do laundry, you two, just be quiet please. Saekanos still asleep” she smiled, leaving the two to their own devices.

~

“So you and Asahi had sex then” Ryuu said, teasing the omega as he scrubbed his back, letting the water wash down his back.

“Yes” the omega blushed. “We did” He was glad he was in front, the blush that spread to his face would be embarrassing.

“Oh ho~” Tanaka the virgin purred, his fingers trickling up Noyas spine to his shoulder. Leaning over, he whispered “Were you crying for his cock and all?” his worlds licked up his spine like a pervert on a cramped train.

Reaching back, Noya rammed his elbow into Tanakas ribcage, knocking him back away from him. Noya stood up and moved away from Tanaka, leaning against the wall. He kept his face covered, the blush only getting worse.

It was embarrassing! Was that what Tanaka thought of him! was he just a cock starved omega now, knocked up.. just like his dad had said? Tears prickled at his eyes, but he pushed them away. Was this just over reactions?

Tanaka groaned on the ground. “why’d you hit me Yuu!” he sat up, rubbing his chest. “If you’d fallen you could have hurt yourself” he reached forward and grabbed for Yuu’s leg, having him sit back down “don’t hurt yourself please”

“Don’t ask me stupid questions like that” he pouted, sitting in front of the alpha, keeping his face away from the other.

“What if I said I was asking because I was jealous” the alpha said, his tone not his usual joking tone “one of my friends gets to see the other in one of the most hottest moments of their lives.” He sighed, reaching over and grabbing the water bucket. He grabbed the sponge and started scrubbing Yuus back. “I mean, when Asahi started courting you, I was kinda left out of all of it, and since you two ended it, neither one of you have come back to what we used to be” he said, pouring the water and setting the bucket down. “So yea, I want to know if you were begging for his cock like an omega in one of the pornos we all watched” he laughed and rested his forehead on Noyas shoulder.

The cramped bathroom suddenly felt very spacious, almost too spacious. There was so much empty room, the words just bounced off, hitting Noya over and over. Tanaka was jealous? He was lonely? Did he and Asahi really abandon their friend like that?

“i-Im so-“ he stared to apologize.

“Yuu.. if things had turned out differently and the baby was mine, you would have told me right?” Tanaka asked, reaching around to feel the small bump against his best friend’s body. “would it be so bad if I was the father?”

The pink tinge on his cheeks darkened to red, leaving the omega clambering for words. Tanaka was lightly pressed to his back, surely he could hear the sound his heart was making. He wasn’t sure how to answer, he had never considered it.. but.. what if Tanaka had been the one to ask first.. Noya didn’t dislike him, and he was his friend for a reason..

“Are you offering to be my baby daddy?” Noya laughed, giving the alpha an out, fully expecting a laugh or a shove or something.

But the alpha was silent, sending Noyas heart into another tailspin.

Before he could answer, Noya stood up pulling away from the alpha and walked over to the tub, submerging himself in the water.

“Yuu” Tanaka followed him, his hands gripping the edge of the tub. “Don’t ask a question and then leave, if you want an answer-“

“Are you really going to raise another alphas baby? And be happy with it?” Noya asked. He had never known an alpha to raise another alphas baby. It went against everything the alphas wanted. Maybe some adopted, but that was most often at the request of their mates. Tanaka wasn’t his mate, it wasn’t his baby, what he was saying made no sense!

“I would! Because its your baby too!” he pushed himself away from the tub, a low growl hanging in his throat. “I would do it, because you’re my best friend!”

“And what about Enno?”

The name caused the atmosphere to change. Ennoshita Chikara, the Beta Tanaka secretly wanted to court. He was quiet but he was smart and kind and the complete opposite to Tanaka. Besides being courted by someone already, there were a number of reasons why the two couldn’t be Mates. That didn’t mean he couldn’t be on Tanakas mind though.

“Enno is completely separate from this!”

“But he's not!” Noya frowned. “If you like him, but if you start with me.. you’ll hurt him..”

“Don’t you think I know that!” the alpha paced, trying to keep calm. “Enno and I won’t be a thing, so its fine. Its okay, Yuu. You’re important to me, and making sure you’re okay is so important” he said, walking back to the tub. Emotions were high. “besides, you need a story don’t you” he said. “You can’t hide your belly anymore, they’re going to find out, if Tsukishima hasn’t already. That annoying kid was always first to pick up on things..”

The silence that followed lasted a few minutes. Noya wasn’t sure what to say. He needed a story, and having Tanaka be there for him would feel so good. He admired the alpha, he was his best friend.. but was that enough reason to drag him into this, even if he was offering?

“Yuu, please, let me be there for you” he said, kneeling next to the tub, taking one of the small callused hands in his and pressing it to his lips. “Let me be there for my bro”

Feelings overwhelmed the mother to be and Noya almost reached out to grip Tanakas hand, his fingers itching to grip the soft digits. He felt the others hand slid up his arm, taking his chin in his hand.

The red returned to his face as he slid in the tub, tugged towards the edge by his best friend, his eyes half lidded, focussed on the others lips.

“Ryuu” he sniffled, but was unable to get the rest of his words out, instead they were lost between their lips, the space closing second by second until there was no space left.

Tanaka clutched Yuus shoulders, holding the wet boy to his chest, letting the kiss linger. When it did break, he smiled softly down at the little boy.

“Idiot” Noya sniffled, looking down as he was held. “You’ll just get hurt too”

“Im okay with that” Tanaka said, rubbing the wet back, which itself was uncomfortable, his dry hand skipping across he wet skin and instead he opted to run his thumb over the others scent glands, massaging the boy into a soft state.

“ill hold onto you as long as you let me” the bro promised, finally receiving the nod of approval from the mother.

~

Settling the omega into bed, Tanaka waked out to see his sister, closing the bedroom door with a soft thud. “Nee-san, I think I have to”

“You don’t have to, I mean I don’t know why you put yourself in this position. Who would expect you to go out and do something like this”

“who cares, its what I need to do. He needs me”

“And when Asahi finds out? If you do the math, it either means you slept with Noya while he was still with Asahi or pretty soon after. Your friendship with him will be broken”

“If he's going to put Yuu through this, then its all ready broken” Tanaka said. “no one makes my bro cry like that. Except exams. They make us all cry” he deviated briefly. “but im not abandoning my friend. He needs someone, and im going to step up. If things continue, if down the line things get more.. intimate, then the next kid will be mine. Its all good.”

Sighing, Saeko pushed her hand into her hair. “I suppose that means you be moving out then” she looked over at the laundry in the hallway. “At least ill have less of a mess to clean up” she nuzzled him. “You’ll be the student dorms problem now”

“you’ll have to find someone to help with Saekano too..” Tanka frowned. He was abandoning one omega in his life or another. Wow, kinda shitty.

“awe now my lil bro is worried about me” she slung an arm around his neck. “Ill be okay, you go take care of Yuu. He needs you more” She kissed his buzzed head. “just make sure im the godmother” she laughed, letting go of Tanaka, sending him back into the arms of the omega who needed him.

~

“Are you sure about this?” he asked, confirming for the 50th time since they woke up and the idea was presented to him. “You don’t have to stay. You have a home. Saeko needs you”

“Yuu” the alpha let out a low growl, but only to stop the boy from rambling. “Im sure. Saeko understands. Everything is going to be okay.” He touched the boy softly, placing a small kiss on his forehead. “Im here with you, and im going to stay with you. You already told me it was okay to be here for you”

“I thought you meant like at school. I didn’t want you to uproot your whole life!” the omega pushed his hair back, looking up at the alpha who was.. maybe now courting him?

Tanaka sighed and dropped his bag, pulling Nishinoya into a hug. “Im staying, like it or not. Id prefer it if you lied it though” he said, looking down at him. “it’ll be like a big huge sleepover, for 5 months. Where ill get you cake and candy and massage your feet” he said, rubbing his back still, drawing little shapes in the clothes he wore. “im not going anywhere. I promise”

Noya groaned but leaned on the alpha, closing his eyes and letting the Touch soothe him. if Ryuu was really really okay with it.. maybe he had to let him stay..

“Are we okay now?” the alphas voice licked up his ear, soothing him even more.

“just a few more moments” he whimpered, soaking up all of the Touch he was being given.

Tanaka obliged, waiting for the go ahead to be given to pick up the bag, and knock on the door. They had been fairly close the entire time, having taken a break by one of the trees on the property. Knowing what soothes Noya was good information though, if the emotional outbursts were going to continue, it was probably best that he knew now how to handle them.

How had he not noticed this earlier.

When the door opened, He felt Noya stiffen, and it took a moment to notice why.

The door opened, revealing a familiar scent. The bright citrusy scent poured through the door, as the bright mop of orange greeted them.

“Nishinoya-senpai!”

The immediate reaction was a massive wave of distress, pushing back even Hinata. Tanaka pushed Noya inside, grabbing the bag and standing in between the two of them.

“Hanta” he held his hand out to keep the omegas focus. “Can you get the house mother, and please, please don’t tell anyone abut this” he looked at the omega, who was trying to peer around him to see his senpai, who was pressed to Tanakas back, shaking.

“Hinata!” Tanakas voice boomed, drawing not only his attention, but the sound of footsteps from the hallway. “Fuck” he grit his teeth. “Hinata please, please”

Saddened, Hinata nodded and turned to go find Kaoru, but came face to face with Kageyama, who looked pissed.

“Why are you yelling at my mate!” he asked, his hackles raised, already smelling angry. Hinata was grabbed and pulled behind him, making the scene look like two alphas defending their mates. Tanaka had to defuse the situation.

“Kageyama, please go get the house mother, or who ever in charge. I need a room”

“You’re not an omega” the brunette alpha spat, his hand reaching behind him to make sure Hinata was okay.

“I have an omega, just please!” Tanaka looked over at the alpha, who seemed to angry to even see reason!

“Fine! Don’t help, just leave, please” he reached behind himself, feeling for Noya. The omega was still shaking and it made Tanaka sick. 5 minutes in and he couldn’t protect him.

Hinata tugged at Tobio, pulling him from the room with a whisper of something in his ear. The alpha didn’t let his eyes leave the two until Hinata was out of the room, but once he was, Tanaka reached around and lifted Noya in his arms.

“There has to be an open room he whispered, walking down the hallway to his left. The rooms lined the walls, easily 6 rooms here alone. He picked the fist door and sighed as it clicked open. He slipped in, locking the door behind them once they were in.

~

Who was he hiding?” Kageyama asked, pulling Hinata into their room in a rough gentleness. He gripped his wrist but never pulled him harder than he could handle.

“I-he-um” Hinata stammered, torn between exposing his friend or obeying his alpha. He didn’t want to lose t either of them “Someone form school” he came to a compromise. “they were scared. You didn’t have to attack Tanaka senpai like that, Bakayama”

“he yelled at you!” he said incredulously, shocked he had to defend his actions. “he yelled, it was a threat. I am not going to stand by when some guy threatens you, especially not now”

“I wasn’t threatened” Hinata said, running his hands up Kageyamas chest. “but.. thank you for coming to my rescue”

The small manipulations the omega held over his alpha were subtle, but they worked I soothing him enough to get him to calm down, and not press the issue further. They would find out later who it was anyways.

~

Noya paced the room, his hear pounding as he worried. He was seen. Hinata knew. Hinata could keep a secret just as well as a net kept water! There was no way Asahi wasn’t going to find out now! oh god what if he came to the dorms, what if he caused a scene, what if he-“

“Yuu!” Tanaka gripped his shoulders, stopping his pacing and drawing his attention upwards. “Yuu, calm down. You’re okay. Hinata isn’t going to tell anyone. You’re going to be okay”

Nishinoya pulled away, pacing again. “how can you be sure! Hinatas not exactly.. Kageyama will get it out of him”

“Hinatas your friend. He will keep your secret” he followed him, hugging him from behind. “You need to stop worrying, its bad for the baby.” His hand traced down to the bump. “Why don’t you nap. Ill go set everything up with the house mother” he offered, pulling Noya to the bed. The scent was of, but once Noya got settled, everything would be okay. Just for measure, Tanaka brought along some heavily scented clothes they could rub on the items if need be.

Noya pouted as he was tucked in like a child, doubting he could get any sleep after the incident. He was surprised at how heavy his eyelids were though, once he actually paid attention to it. he wasn’t evens sure if he heard Ryuu leave before everything went dark.

~

“Iwaaaa” the whine came from down the hallway, one of desperation and neediness.

“I said don’t touch me!” the second voice was rough, tired, not at all happy. “you’re too clingy, and I don’t like it!”

“But Iwaaaa” the other persisted, whimpering afterwards. “You’re so mean”

With a pout he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Iwa collapsed onto the bed, spreading himself across the bedsheets. He never had so much space to himself recently. All his mate wanted to do was hold him, tightly, all.the.god.damn.time. It was too much. Having his arms pinned at his sides was extremely uncomfortable, but that didn’t seem to matter to his alpha. Just so long as he got his cuddles in.

“Shittykawa” he grumbled, rolling onto his side and closing his eyes. He was about to get some sleep when the door burst open.

“Iwa! There’s a new couple!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 am class, 3:10 am right now. well i guess I'm up for now.


	3. Emotional High Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hajime” Oikawa said louder, really wanting the Omegas attention right now. “Look at me,”
> 
> The Omegas eyes cracked open, his lips parting slightly in protest. The hazy expression on the serious face almost pushed Oikawa to a place he couldn’t go, but instead he made a compromise.
> 
> “Hajime” he leaned down, pressing his lips to the parted ones, already feeling the effects of the massage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh i wanna write more iwaoi. i really like iwaoi as an alphaxalpha pair though, for various reasons. maybe ill post those chaps soon,
> 
> Either way!!
> 
> Comments are appreciated!! Ask Questions if you would like, i live and breathe on questions!

He didn’t know why he asked Oikawas to move into the dorms with him. Some days, Oikawa was only intolerable. Other days he was so annoying Iwaizumi wanted to boot him out the back door until the weather turned him into a fossil.. The boy was clingy, noisy, hot as balls, and oh yea, clingy! It would be a miracle if Iwaizumi was even allowed to go to the bathroom alone. One mention of needing to go and there were a million questions, like if he was feeling cramps, was the baby pushing on his bladder, did his water break, did he need help, was he sick!

The pregnancy was only a month along! Its not like there was even any evidence! The only reason Iwaizumi thought to take a test was because he had missed his heat, something that hadnt happened in the 4 years he's been experiencing it!

It was only afterwards that Iwaizumi found out that Oikawa had done this to him on purpose, pulling off the condom in the middle of sex without telling him.

The fact that Oikawa was still alive should earn Iwaizumi a Nobel peace prize, because there had been a number of times he had wanted to punch the Alphas face in, especially when it came to the mornings when he was vomiting.

And this guy had the gall to cling to him and whine about him being cold? After being tricked into getting pregnant, Oikawa was lucky the omega didn’t break off their partnership. Just because they had Marks.. these crazy stunts were one of the reasons why Iwaizumi had been holding out on making them an official pair.

But as much as the antics and the stupid things he did drove Iwaizumi up the wall and back on a single charge, there was just something about Toorus smile, and his voice, and the way he said his name, that pulled him back in every time.

It was so god damn annoying.

Iwaizumi sat on the bed alone, his arms stretched wide as he enjoyed the space he had, having kicked Oikawa from the room. The room had been theirs for almost a week, and it had almost felt like a mini vacation. They had the house to themselves, there was food and movies, Oikawa was fairly doting. Maybe they had indulged in each other one or two times..

It was nice, not that Iwaizumi would ever admit it. The week had been peppered with annoying Shittykawa moments, which prevented it from being too perfect.

The phone dinged next to him, a notification. Oikawa had posted a photo on Snapchat.

He clicked it open, and a photo of the idiot giving his stupid grin to the camera popped up, a cute filter distorting his face into a Chibi looking shape.

It was adorable.

Quickly, Iwaizumi took a screenshot, saving it to the secret folder had in his phone. It was probably the folder that was saving Oikawas life. All it took really was for the Omega to scroll through the photos for him to remember why he liked the Alpha in the first place. the stupid grin, the kind eyes, the way he pouted.

But if Oikawa ever found the folder he would burn both alpha and phone to prevent anyone from finding out.

Oikawa giggled when he saw the notification ‘~Iwa-Chan~ has taken a screenshot!’ So the Omega wasn’t too mad at him. He would just give the little one space before going back in and grovelling. He didn’t want to wait too long though. He missed feeling the soft skin under his hands. Maybe he could even get more of the skin under his hands if he played his cards right.

“Smiling at something?” Kaoru appeared behind him, making him jump a little.

“Just Iwa” the Alpha said, opening the app and taking a selfie with the house mother. There was no screenshot notification this time.

“Well the week alone was great” Oikawa looked at the closed #2 door. “new guests?”

Kaoru nodded, leaning against the couch back. “The Omega is about as far along as iwaizumi. Maybe they’ll get along”

“Probably” Oikawa pouted. “It’ll be just my luck that Iwa latches onto another Omega, leaving me cold and alone all night” he pulled his knees to his chest. “He's so cold to me”

The house mother laughed, casually touching the Alphas fluffy hair. “I think he's actually very cuddly with you. He lets you cling to him more often than not.” he shrugged. “but sometimes Omegas get too sensitive during their pregnancies. You just have to find the middle ground. Maybe he's overheated. Have you tried giving him a cold massage?”

“a cold massage?”

“yea, you get a cold cloth and massage it into his skin, like keep it under your hands as you rub down the muscles. It may help if he's overheated”

Oikawa stood up, his fingers on his lips. He hadn’t thought of that. That actually sounded like a good idea. Plus, it meant more time touching Iwa~

“he may really like that” Oikawa looked up at the male, giving a small nod. “thanks!” he took off to the kitchen, images of a naked Iwa dancing in his head. Of course the Omega would have to be naked, and if sensitivity was what was ailing him, then maybe a massage would reap more benefits than just cooling him down~ Maybe the heat would be diverted elsewhere.

Reaching under the sink he grabbed a bucket and a cloth, filling the bucket with cold water. He popped in a few icecubes just in case.

As clingy as Oikawa Tooru was, he was never neglectful. The number of times Iwaizumi had started to ask for something, only to find it already prepared was more times than he could count. There were water bottles ready, food was almost always ready when Iwa asked, the only thing missing was personal time, and even then, when Oikawa was booted from the room he often stayed away for an hour.

So why the hell was he back at the door, knocking like he didn’t live here.

“I come bearing gifts” the annoying voice sang through the wood, followed by another round of knocking.

Opening the door revealed an Oikawa, water tub in hand, and a towel on his shoulder.

“The hell?”

“Iwa, hold on” The Alpha said, setting the tub on the dresser, and spread the towel on the bed. “Take your shirt off and lay down” he prompted, not really giving anything away.

“…front or back?” he grumbled

Pleased at the compliance, Oikawa hummed. “Lay on your front first’ he said. “in a position where you’re comfortable”

Iwaizumi stripped his shirt, tossing it onto the floor behind him before crawling back on the bed, looking over at the Alpha with a skeptical eye. What was this guy about to do and why..

Without communicating, the Alpha straddled his hips, his bum pressed to Iwas, pulling a surprised gasp from the omega. Of course, it was something sexual.

‘Oi!” he lifted himself up to look behind him, prepared to chew the shitty kid out, but the cold on his back gave him gasp and shudder.

“ahhhh! What the-“

“Iwa, relax” the Alpha soothed, running his wet hand over the Omegas upperarm, smiling at him until he lay back on his chest. “Im just going to give you a massage”

“Oh” he mumbled, his lips pressed to the sheets. How hard was it for him to start of with that?

Closing his eyes, Iwaizumi let out a shudder as the wet cloth was removed, and reapplied by his shoulder blades, the cold water sliding down his skin and onto the towel beneath him. The cold alone would have felt soothing, but the fingers that massaged through the cloth were almost godlike. It pushed the cold into his body, into his muscles. He felt a burst of relief at almost every ministration.

Each time the cloth was reapplied, the heavy wet thwack sounded against his skin, he couldn’t help but gasp and grip the sheets below him. It made the rest of him feel even hotter in comparison. It was a struggle between clenching at the cold, but relaxing under the ministrations, digging into his tense body into all the points where he kept his stress. Most of it was probably caused by Oikawa himself but right now he was the source of the massive amounts of relief rolling through his body and he couldn’t help but like the male all that more.

“Iwa~” The Alphas voice licked at him, poking through the wall of cold in his mind. Like a little ice chipper, working his way into his thoughts.

“Iwa~” his voice poked through again, this time pulling a small groan from the Omega.

The wet feeling continued down his arms, and the Alpha worked his way down his upper arms, his forearms and back up. But the time the Alpha was finished, the Omega was jelly, limp as if all of the bones had been massaged right out of his body, He let out soft groans, especially when some of the heat returned to him in the form of his Alphas naked breath.

“Iwa~” the Alpha whispered, his voice so close to his ear now, dancing on the cold skin of his neck, licking up the edges of his Mark. “Iwa roll over, Ill massage your chest”

He let out a whine of protest. He didn’t want to move. He didn’t want to let go of this feeling, the absolute bliss, the icy tundra that was his body, but the hot hands on his abdomen had other plans, forcing him to flip over.

Flopping over like a ragdoll, Iwaizumi didn’t open his eyes, he just let out a groan as the red dancing on his cheeks.

Half tempted to take a photo, Oikawa resisted and instead straddled his Omegas upper thighs, marvelling at the sight in front of him.

The well muscled Iwaizumi Hajime lay stretched in front of him, eyes closed, but panting. The red that dotted his cheeks had spread down his neck, almost as if he was aroused.

Running his hand over the smooth belly, Oikawa purred. His hand traced its way up his torso, sliding up his hand, falling between his fingers. The muscles beneath him almost too tempting. He felt his own body heating up at the sight of his helpless mate, brought to such a state by his hands.

“You’re so dangerous to me” Oikawa purred, leaning over the Omega, leaning down to dot his shoulders with kisses. With a groan he pulled away, grabbing the wet cloth, leaving his hand in the cold water for a moment to compose himself. He twisted the rag, sliding it onto Iwas chest, licking his lips at the way he gasped and twitched. Fuck he was so unbelievably hot!

“Iwa~” he whimpered, pulling the cloth across his skin, the skin underneath reddening. He pressed his palm to the cloth, digging his palms into the Omegas pecs, the muscles contracting under his hands. The water pooled in the hollow of his neck, sliding across his skin.

“Hajime” Oikawa said louder, really wanting the Omegas attention right now. “Look at me,”

The Omegas eyes cracked open, his lips parting slightly in protest. The hazy expression on the serious face almost pushed Oikawa to a place he couldn’t go, but instead he made a compromise.

“Hajime” he leaned down, pressing his lips to the parted ones, already feeling the effects of the massage.

The usual stiffness that Iwaizumi had in even his lips was gone, making it almost too easy to manipulate him, opening his lips to get a better taste of him. apparently, the loose muscles had even worked their way into his throat, and the moans that came from the Omega were almost as delicious as the sweet lips themselves.

He slid his hand to Iwas jaw, lifting his face to hear all he moans even more, lapping up every single one with excitement.

He would have to do this more often!

The pliable Omega was almost dangerous, Oikawa had never had such control over his partner, it drove filthy scenarios to his mind. If he were to massage one more area~

But he wasn’t the only one with dirty thoughts, and soon enough he didn’t have to wonder who moved in next door.

“Tobio!” the voice came from across the wall, startling Oikawa, but bringing an incomparable smirk to them. The moans and cried from the wall were very telling.

He rolled off of Iwaizumi, laying next to him as he pulled him over for another kiss, this time keeping it chaste. The erotic Omega whimpered at the light contact, almost reaching for him to keep him close. Maybe that was the key, cool down Iwaizumis body so he craved the heat of his Alpha. He would have to test this theory again sometime, if he wasn’t murdered by then. There was no doubt Iwaizumi would have something to say about the manipulation of his body. But Oikawa would always remember this Iwa-chan, hot, blushing, reaching for him.

“Just be more honest with me Iwa-chan” Oikawa whispered, wrapping his arm around his mate, his lips finding the others with relative ease once more.

~

Closing the door, Oikawa left the sleeping Iwa-chan on the bed, naked save for the towel he had wrapped around him. As he had gotten warmer, the Omega fell more and more asleep, until it was nearly impossible to keep kissing him. Besides, kissing a sleeping Iwa was only fun when he knew it would turn the other on in the morning.

With a Somaphilia kink, Oikawa had indulged Iwa-chans secret desires a few times, with permission and preparation of course, but today was not one of those days. He had stripped him and wiped him down one more time before letting him dry and making sure he was comfortable. Being under the sheets would be uncomfortable, so he left him on top.

Either way he would be scolded when Iwa woke up. But its okay. The memory of Iwas delirious face would be enough to comfort him into the nights he would spend on the couch.

Walking past the room, he couldn’t help but pick up the scents oozing from his neighbors room. He let out a chuckle, knowing exactly what had been going on. If the voices weren’t enough to pick up on it, the mix of scents definitely helped. The two little crows had done the vertical mambo, so bold! He had waited at least until their third day to seduce his Omega, successfully.

Okay maybe he tried on day 1, but Iwas internal strength and resolve were too powerful for him.

He turned to the door, hiding his grin before knocking on the wood, half hoping to catch the lover in a compromising position. Unfortunately, his little Kouhai was fully dressed, complete with a look of shock.

“Oh Tobio-chaan!” he cooed, taking a step closer, arms outstretched. “welcome to the dorms! Congratulations! Banzai!” he laughed, watching more and more the emotions on the little Alphas face. The shock was almost as delectable as Iwas expressions. He didn’t mind being looked at like this by Tobio. In fact, the look of disgust almost turned him on. He wanted to get under the Alphas skin, to make him panic. The panicked scent was the perfect perfume.

He watched Tobio move his mate behind him, protecting him from the other ‘Alpha threat’. It was adorable! Then again, it didn’t seem like the little chibi was Marked.

“Tobio you dog!” he walked into the room, peering around the Alpha to peek at the Omega, almost getting caught by Tobios fist when he swung at him. The Alpha was clumsy with emotions, so focussed on one task it was easy to avoid him.

It was so fun to rile him up.

“get the hell out!” Tobio yelled, reaching out and successfully grabbing Oikawa with both hands, pushing him into the wall, holding him still. “Leave Hinata alone!”

The orange haired angel came to Oikawas rescue, his hands Touch on Tobio not only relaxing him but startling him. he turned away from Oikawa, looking down at the mother of his child. “are you okay?” he asked, watching the Omega nod. Of course, he was okay, Oikawa hadn’t even done anything yet!

“He's fine, see Tobio-chan, so let me go. I promise to be a good boy” the condescension rung in his voice, annoying the emotional Alpha even more.

To make matters worse, Kaoru showed up, the lack of scent putting Kageyama on an even higher alert. If he couldn’t scent the bastard coming, then how was he supposed to defend against him!

“Will everyone just get the hell out!” Kageyama shouted, shoving Oikawa into the house mother, knocking them into the hallway and closing the bedroom door, locking it.

The mixture of scent post-sex was overtaken by the anger pouring form the Alpha, tinged sour with an edge of distress. He couldn’t let anyone get close to Hinata. If they Marked him.. and he was hesitant to even put it past Oikawa, then it would probably be the end of the world.

“I should have Marked you on your heat” he clicked his tongue, balling his fists together. He was so pissed at himself.

“So do it now” The Omega squeaked, moving to the window to open it, getting more air in. He touched the empty skin on his neck, biting his lip.

Typically, Marks were placed during a heat, because they were extremely painful. The Alpha had to bite hard enough to break skin and draw blood, which when outside of a sexual context, felt extremely cruel. There would be no endorphins or hormones flooding the Omegas system, drowning out the initial pain.

Instead the Omega would be left to deal with the throbbing, the bleeding, the miniscule tearing’s and surges of pain each time they moved their neck, reopening the wound. One of the larger concerns for Marking pregnant Omegas was that if their pain tolerance was too low, the shock may hurt the child, or even cause a miscarriage.

But was Kageyamas constant worry worth all of that risk? Could he endure the pain if it put Kageyama at ease? He didn’t want to wait almost 8 months to feel the Mark on his neck. He didn’t want to put the Alpha he loved through so much anxiety!

“Im not doing it” Tobio said, a small bit of his anger now directed at the mother. “you know the risks!”

“what about the risks of not doing it” Hinata said. “if your angry all the time,-‘

“Im trying to protect you!”

“but if all the baby feels is your anger, what about that affecting them! Either they could be angry all the time, or be scared of you! Tobio, please. Im okay, no ones even approached me since you started courting me. No ones going to take me, except for you. If I can’t be enough reassurance, the Mark me. I want it. I want to be Marked by you, the Alpha I chose” his hands moved down to his belly. “you’re the father of my baby. I want everyone to know how happy I am” he took a step closer, his hand reaching out to touch Tobios neck, running his thumb over the scent gland. It had been so long, Hinata was ready. He was ready for this, he wanted Tobio to know that and to take him as his own.

“The best protection, is the Mark. You know this”

“But the pain-“

“Im going to give birth soon” Hinata chuckled “Im going to push a baby almost as big as me out of my body. If I can’t take a Mark, I shouldn’t have gotten pregnant” he cupped the Alphas face, pulling him down for a kiss. “mommas have to be strong, for their baby, and for their Alpha”

Tobio clicked his tongue, half tempted to roll his eyes or make a sarcastic comment. But the worry surging through him made it hard to be anything but honest. “When did you get so smart and responsible” he asked, scowling down at him. the smiley Omega just looked up at him, his whole being warming a light it he stressed Alphas chest.

“since when have you been so good to me” he pulled him to his chest, hiding the expression in his chest so he couldn’t see the blush that covered his face.

“im your partner for a reason” the muffled voice reverberated in his chest, the Omegas arms wrapping around him.

Tobio kept his arms around his Omega, his family. The small life inside of Hinata was already so important, he didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize its safety. Marking Hinata would be dangerous, especially with how early the pregnancy was. He would have to make preparations, he would have to make sure Hinata was in the perfect conditions. Preferably aroused. The more endorphins he had the less it would hurt. But it had to be in a good position too. The towels for the blood, maybe even a numbing crème? Could he use medicine for pain relief? Or would that be equally a bad for the baby?

It was a lot to think about, he had to be careful. He had to do this right.

“Im going to get my Mark on you” he promised, kissing the top of his head.

~

Fresh from the shower, Hinata skipped to the front door. Here was a knock, it was probably the meat buns! Tobio had called for a delivery, and Hinatas mouth was watering at the prospect. The soft squishy buns being hand fed to him by the proud Alpha, it was like he was a queen!

“Make room baby, Meat buns are coming!” he giggled, wondering if he would get a ‘food baby’ bump. The idea was too fun to pass up!

What was at the door wasn’t Meat Buns like he had hoped, but it was a whole new can of worms.

“Nishinoya-senpai?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting a little smexy, before the big angst chapter!
> 
> I said don't include angst
> 
> but angst is delicious and so fun to write! Also so is Iwaoi!
> 
> Ie got the next 2 chapter drafts written already, i was so into the angst :} see you in hell!


	4. Not-so-Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t call yourself that!” Noya said. “You’re not a replacement. You’re not!” replacement sounded so awful.
> 
> “Step-parent?” Tanaka tried again.
> 
> “You’re my bro”
> 
> “Is there any possibility of me being the replacement?” Tanaka asked, moving his hand up Noyas arm. “can I be an actual partner? Can you see us as something like that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aarg 2 chapters in 1 day! hehe. Most of the chapter is from Kaorus POV, and there's some heavy topics discussed.. so a lil warning!
> 
> NEXT UP!  
> Is Tanaka a garbage Alpha?
> 
> is Kageyama a GOOD role model?
> 
> When will Noya leave his room?

The commotion in the livingroom pulled Kaoru from the office. Immediately he could hear the angry voices, and was hit with the all too familiar scent of Kageyamas anger. Beyond that there was a heavy distress scent, one that he didn’t recognize.. a new resident?

He locked the office door, but paused when he heard footprints. It was Kageyama. He would let him pass, and tend to the new couple. He didn’t need to get stuck in a pissing match with the resident drama king.

By the time he got to the livingroom, it was empty, but the scents hung in the air. Kaoru could almost recreate the incident by scent alone, and followed the new pair to a room off to the left.

Usually he preferred to have the rooms assigned in numerical order, and the new pair taking room 7 not room 3 was annoying, it wasn’t too much of a big deal.

Surprise residents weren’t something Kaoru could turn away. A lot of couples ended up here because of a decline in available housing, most likely from being kicked out of their home, so coming home to find a new omega isn’t something he could prevent. Some dorms definitely run on an appointment-only basis, but only when they are nearing capacity. It wasn’t uncommon in larger cities for students to use the dorms as a type of love hotel, as opposed to an alternative living situation.

Reaching for the doorknob, he felt the metal slide out of his fingers as a figure emerged, almost colliding with Kaoru.

“oh! hello” Kaoru said before finding a hand pressed to his mouth, silencing him.

The Alpha looked around, before looking him up and down. Kaoru reached up and waved, not moving to instigate more, not knowing how defensive the Alpha still was the various scents form the livingroom still clung to him. Most likely his Omega was in the bedroom, and if he was willing to leave them.. then maybe there wasn’t too much to worry about?

“Im Kaoru” he whispered when the hand was removed, and motioned for the Alpha to follow him. He took an alternate route to the office, and grabbed the book of papers from his drawer. The Alpha was being strangely compliant, which was kind of weird. If there was just an argument, and the distress scent wasn’t his, then he was leaving a terrified mate alone in the room?

It wasn’t usual behaviour, especially not compared to Kageyamas.

Kaoru pulled out a few papers, and set them on the desk. “Welcome” he finally exhaled, offering his hand to shake. The Alpha took it, looking around cautiously again, almost distracted.

“Is something wrong?” Kaoru asked, trying to follow the Alphas line of sight. He was looking at the other rooms, not his own. “We have two other pairs at the moment” he explained, watching as the bulky Alpha stood up and closed the door before finally relaxing.

“Yea, and one of them goes to my school” the alpha clicked his tongue, and bit his thumb. “Is there another dorm around here? One with a list of people living there we can see?”

Kaoru shook his head. “This one’s fairly new too, so I don’t think there will be a new one any time soon” he said. “If you or your mate is ashamed of his.. predicament, you should know that being pregnant while still in school isn’t as big a deal as it used to be. Times have changed, opinions have changed.” He said, hoping to reassure him. “Being found out isn’t the worst thing anymore”

“What?” Tanaka asked, looking confused. “Yuus 5 months pregnant and hasn’t told anyone. We just need some time. That’s why we came here. So we had time to think and plan and get things in order. It was supposed to be a safe place or something” he stood up, pushing his hand over his head. “oh, this is not going as planned.” He sighed.

“Your mates been hiding it? but he's starting to show now” Kaoru said, his hand touching his own belly, trying to recall how big 5 months was. “has he seen a doctor?”

“I don’t know” Tanaka answered honestly, candidly as he paced a small bit. “I only recently found out myself. Like I said, he didn’t tell anyone”

“Well surely as his mate you noticed a change in his scent, or a lack of heats..”

Tanaka paused, readjusting himself and cleared his throat. Oh yea, as his ‘mate’ he was supposed to know things.. Shit. Uhh.

“Were in a sports club so for the most part he smells like sweat. Its not particularly pleasant sweat so when we spend most of out time in a gym, im not exactly all up in him” he said, “Plus my sister was just pregnant, so im pretty used to the pregnancy scent. It was part of my every day for a long time” yea, that was a good excuse. “im not the most perceptive alpha out there okay?” he groaned/

“and his heats?”

“He wa telling me he took suppressants, that his heats were irregular anyways” he explained. “I never suspected anything. I didn’t have a reason to suspect anything. He's never kept anything from me before..” he clenched his fists. What he said wasn’t exactly a lie. It wasn’t a lie that he didn’t know about the pregnancy. and he _was_ used to the pregnancy smell. And for the most part they were sweaty in the gym. Kaoru never asked him if he was the father..

“but now that you know..”

“It all clicked into place” he looked over at the house mother, sitting back on the chair, pouring his heart out to this complete stranger. “All of it. and I feel so stupid. Which is why I brought him here. That and his parents apparently found out. I figured the best place would be here, so I could be with him more, and not miss anything important ever again”

The house mother smiled. The new Alpha kind of reminded him of his own mate, loyal and honest to a fault. Something just.. didn’t feel right about it all.

“Is it okay if I go see him? While you fill out paperwork…” he didn’t now his name.

“Ryuu” he stood up. “Tanaka Ryuu. And his name is Yuu, Nishinoya, or Noya” he smiled.

“Ryuu and Yuu huh” Kaoru chuckled. “Is the baby’s name going to be Kyuu?” he smirked, grabbing a pen and handing it to Tanaka.

“Is it alright if I visit Yuu?” he asked, half expecting to find some opposition. But all he got was a small nod.

“He may be sleeping, so if he is, can you try again later?” he asked. “he's had a lot to deal with the past day”

Kaoru nodded, but not with any promise. he left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Tanaka with the registration papers. Information on him, the Omega, their school and family history would need to be entered into the system and the initial paperwork could take a while, s it granted Kaoru a little while with the omega.  There were a lit of house rules as well, that they would all have to go over together. He still had to go over them with Hinata and Kageyama, so maybe they could go over them all together.

He knocked on the door, opening it when he didn’t get a reply. It wasn’t locked. “Nishinoya-san..” he whispered, poking his head in slowly. The room didn’t carry a strong scent yet, which made the Alphas abandonment and willingness to let him meet the omega even more strange.

The bed was the heaviest scent, mostly due to the body in the center. It reeked of distress, residual from the earlier event, but there were no comforting scents. The room wasn’t ‘theirs’ yet. Most omegas would find that uncomfortable, but here was one completely passed out.

“Yuu?” Kaoru asked, reaching down and touching the small foot over the covers.

The body flinched, and his eyes flung open. The pupils dilated as they took in the surroundings again, and Kaoru could see the expression change on the omegas face from familiarity to being uncomfortable. He was in a strange new place..

“Ah!” Kaoru held his hands in front of him, trying to convey that he wasn’t here with ill intents. “Ryuu sent me” He added, giving the Omega a moment to wake up. He half hoped that if the Alpha found out he lied and woke his mate up, there would be a bit of anger. He disturbed his sleeping pregnant mate. His sleeping pregnant _unmarked_ mate.

“Are you-“ His voice cracked. “The house mother?” The omega asked, stretching as he sat up, but kept the blanket pulled close, hiding the shape of his body.

“I am. Im Kaoru, im the one in charge here at the student dorms. Ryuus just filling out paperwork so I wanted to come say hello” He sat on the bed, moving to pull the blanket down, wanting to get a look at the Omega.

Noya resisted a little, but after a small groan he let the blanket be pulled away, moving his arms to take its place.

“you’re 5 months along, correct Yuu?” he asked, watching the blush and shame fill the Omegas cheeks. “Have you been to the doctors yet?”

Noya nodded. “One time.. like a month ago” he said. “I had a picture.. but I.. I didn’t have time to get it” the Omega fidgeted with his fingers, reaching up and tugging at the blonde strands that hung in front of his face. “I don’t know the gender. But they said I had a healthy baby..! even though I didn’t have vitamins, or go to regular checkups...”

His tone always started out positive, before dropping off at the end. The Omega carried a lot of baggage with this pregnancy already, from hiding it from everyone in his support circle. Kaoru was pretty surprised at how long he was able to actually keep the news hidden. Most Omegas were bursting to tell, their skin glowing even before they began to show. But it was really hard to see any of that happiness in the small boy. If it wasn’t for the bump, he might not have believed it.

“Well why don’t we get you to a doctor soon” he offered. “we can get you on the right path, with vitamins, meal plans, yoga, all of it” he offered. “Are you getting enough Touch? Ryuu said you guys were in a sports club? Do any of them know? Is there another Omega you can confide in?”

“not yet” Noya said, almost pulling away even further. He pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself. He looked so lonely, like a child forgotten by his family.  Half tempted to reach out and pull him to his chest, Kaoru settled for brushing his hand across the front of his ankle.

“That’s okay, you have me, Ryuu, as well as Hajime and Shoyo” he paused. “Well maybe not Shoyo. Tobio can’t really get over his possessiveness yet” he chuckled.

“Yea, Tobios pretty clingy. Shoyos okay with me though” he answered, a soft shrug followed.

“Oh you know them” Kaoru smiled. “That’s good!” he tried to get excited for Noya, but it only pushed him further away. He didn’t know how he was supposed to pull him closer. Usually friends made people happier, brought a sense of closeness, especially among Omegas. He had hardly ever met an Omega who wasn’t thrilled to find another. In safe environments, it wasn’t even uncommon to find Omegas enjoyed each others company more than their Alpha mates. It had to do with part of the nesting instincts.

Besides, snuggling up to an Omega was one of the best experiences. They gave the worlds best hugs, and they were so easy to just sink into and enjoy. Their soft bodies, the warmth that radiated from them, it like cuddling a sentient marshmallow.

Why was this couple so abnormal?

“What if I had Hajime come in? He's another Omega, he's not touchy-feely, and he's pretty good to talk to” he offered. “If you need someone to talk to, he's right down the hallway. I can ask him to come here”

“I want Ryuu”

“He's doing paperwork, he's not done yet. Im sure he’ll come back when he's done” Kaoru said. “Until then-“

“then let him finish the paperwork later, where is he!” Noya looked up at Kaoru. “I want him back here. I don’t want anyone else, if I need to talk I can talk to Ryuu! I don’t need to talk to the other Omegas! I don’t want to talk to any other Omegas! I don’t care!” he shook. “I didn’t come here to make friends! I didn’t come here because I wanted to” his voice cracked. “I came here to hide! I came here for help! I came here, I took my best friend away from his home, I don’t have a single belonging of my own, but im here because I made a mistake, and I don’t know how to fix it!” he shouted, leaning forwards, his hands gripping the blankets. “Hanging out with Omegas who are happy isn’t going to fix anything! Its not going to make my situation any better!” He sniffled. “im different from them. they wanted-..” his voice teetered off as he sat back down, not making eye contact.

Kaoru watched the Omega preen himself, tidying up his eyes and hair after his outburst, but it was hard to keep maintenance on the tears that kept flowing.

“Do you want a tissue?” Kaoru whispered, almost nervous to be heard.

He wasn’t answered, or acknowledged. The Omega was ignoring him, or he was too busy with himself.

But it didn’t make sense. A lot of what Nishinoya was saying contradicted regular Omega behavior, even regular outlier behaviour for an Omega in his demographic. Pregnancies were often seen as the silver lining, the light in the darkness, the one good thing to come out of a shitty situation. It was often the life inside them that an Omega used to cling to, holding them together when their lives were falling apart.

Even in the extremes, Stolen Omegas who ended up pregnant were often happier than those who didn’t end up pregnant, even if it was a stranger’s child. The phenomena were studied and the main theory that came out of was that it was a residual of their instincts. Being a mother took precedent over anything, even their own emotional health. Their bodies create endorphins in order to make them happy, so that they could take care of the child. They would find the motivation to feed themselves, to keep the baby safe, to find shelter or Nest. Time and time again, the lengths at which Omegas had gone for the lives growing inside them had pushed the bounds of what was possible.

Where Nishinoya didn’t seem to be Stolen, let alone Marked, his negative reaction was all the more troubling. Especially with a Mate at his side.. Calling the child a mistake.. it just didn’t add up.

“Yuu” he said after a moment, wanting to draw his gaze. He waited for the dark eyes to meet his. “Did you try and have an abortion?”

The look he got told him everything he needed to know. The air around him almost changed and the realization sunk into Kaoru like a rock. As a mother himself, the confirmation was heartbreaking. Yea he had heard about some Omegas going through with it, but those were extreme cases, with a very special set of circumstances. Attempting one yourself..

“I want to love them” his voice poked out, harsh and raspy. The mother caressed the belly softly, as if it was fragile. “I do love them, now”

“ _now_ ” the Beta repeated, his tone sounding a lot more judgey than he had intended. “sorry. That came out wrong”

What could Noya say, its not like he didn’t deserve the judgement. How was this stranger supposed to know what had been going on? How could explain in the shortest amount of words how it felt to be completely alone, with a child, no mate, no support, with a family who would be pissed. How was he supposed to react! Did he feel the tinge of happiness, knowing there was a small life inside him? Of course! He had been over the moon when he first found out! But as things clicked into place, it left no room for a baby. Even if he contorted himself into so many twists and shapes, the second the news came out, everything would crumble, like it just did.

“im not here to judge you for past actions” Kaoru stood up, clapping his hands as if that would create a new line to start from. “My names Kaoru, im the house mother, and im going to be taking care of you and your baby for the foreseeable future” he said. “im looking forwards to getting to know you and helping you through this” he thought about going over to hug him but decided against it. It didn’t look like Noya was in the reciprocating mood..

He pursed his lips, letting out a slow exhale before heading out, closing the door behind him, almost walking into Shoyo.

“Is Noya-senpai in there?” the bright sunshine of an Omega asked, shining the opposite of his target. Jut seeing the smile lifted Kaorus spirits.

“I uh” he cleared his throat. “I can’t reveal information on new couples at this time” he said, letting the door close. “he needs time” he whispered. “his mates in the office, if you want to chat”

“Asahis here now?” he tilted his head.

“What? No.. Whose.. Its Tanaka Ryuu.. isn’t it?” Kaoru looked towards the office, trying to remember the name he was told. “Yea, cause Yuu-Ryuu.. I made a joke about that” he said, looking down at the confused face.

“Tanaka isn’t Noya-senpais mate” he said. “Its Asahi-senpai. Or he was.. they broke it off I think. Or I thought. I didn’t know he moved on..” Shoyo turned to the door, making a face. “When can I talk to him? I wanna see his belly. I wanna compare” he touched his flat belly.

“he would have you beat Shoyo” Kaoru said. “by about 5 months. He's already got a bit of a belly”

Again, the Omega looked confused, tilting his head to the side. If he tilted it anymore he would fall over.

“You guys are classmates, correct?”

“Not really” Shoyo said, standing up straight. He's my senpai, but we are on the same volleyball team. So I see him every morning and after school..”

“And you didn’t notice? Not even as an Omega?”

Hinata shook his head, biting his lip as the guilt gnawed in his gut. Should he have noticed? “Why wouldn’t he tell me? Is everything okay?” he asked, trying to reach for the doorknob again but was blocked by the Beta. “why can’t I see him?”

“the Alpha he arrived with asked for his identity to be hidden, naming you specifically” he said, hinting that he had already betrayed that request. “the couple has some things they need to work out, and they would like some privacy”

What Hinata had revealed was already confusing enough, adding to the strangeness surrounding the couple. Mates changing when the pair is young isn’t too rare, often because impulsive marking takes place or intense emotions bonds the two in a really solid way, but if there’s a big enough event to break that bond, some partners choose to leave.

But what would be a big enough event to break a pregnant Omega away from his mate? Was the split behind the weirdness coming from Nishinoya? Were the feelings of abandonment before or after the abortion attempt?

What was going on?

“Hinata!” the voice down the hallway called, drawing the attention. It was Tanaka. A shiver ran up Hinatas spine as the Alpha approached. It didn’t make him feel good.

“Hey Tanaka-senpai” he smiled, his Omega shine reaching up to the Alpha, but it was quickly deflected.

“why are you here?” Hinata paused, before his hand slowly motioned to his belly. “in front of my room. Why are you trying to go to my room? I asked..” he looked to Kaoru. “is he awake?”

“he is. We spoke a little, and some things came to light that you may be interested in” he said, watching Hinatas face turn down in worry. “so, I don’t know if you want to speak to him first, or if we both should go in”

“Ill go in first” Tanaka said, looking at Hinata as he opened the door slightly, moving so that there wasn’t any wiggle room for Hinata to sneak in. The scent that poured out though, was a cause for concern. Noya, who usually smelled like a mix of sweat, compressed air and apple spice, reeked of distress, the scent more than taking over the Omegas own scent. Like an apple gone sour, infested.

“Yuu” his voice came out soft, but draw the attention. What the hell had happened in the few moments he was gone!

“Are you okay?” he moved to the bed, his hand going to the Omegas back.

“don’t” the Omega replied, his back arching away from the touch. “Don’t touch me. Don’t come close. Don’t… don’t listen to what he says, please” he sniffled. “did he tell you anything?”

“only that some things came up” Tanaka said, respecting Noyas wishes. He didn’t touch him, but he sat in front of him, offering his hands for the other to hold. “What came up? I mean, I need to know these things, if were going to be a pair” he said. “I already don’t know so much. Have you been to the doctors yet?”

Noya nodded. “a month ago,” he repeated what he told Kaoru. “I had a picture. But I lost it”

“Why did it take so long to go?” he asked. “they’re at hospitals, they could be discreet”

“I didn’t want to go” Noya said. “I went because I started bleeding-“

“bleeding! Like.. like bad bleeding? Was everything okay?”

“everything was fine Ryuu” Noya said, wiping his eyes. “The baby was fine. It was perfectly safe. The blood was from..” he bit his lip, pink dusting his cheeks. “Something else. It was nothing. It was just me panicking and being stupid”

“Is that why you missed school..” Noya nodded. He had been at the hospital for 2 days following, something he had to explain to everyone as abnormal heat symptoms from being on suppressants.

Which wasn’t exactly wrong. Being pregnant supressed his heat, and the bleeding, was abnormal.

“Yuu.. im so sorry” Tanaka gripped his fists together, wanting to hold his friend to his chest. “I should have noticed. I should have noticed all of this sooner. You shouldn’t have had to tell me, I should have fucking noticed! I thought you were just upset about Asahi. I thought it was ‘Omega stuff’ that I wouldn’t understand. I assumed you would come to me when you were feeling better, and we could go back to normal, but all of this.. I can’t believe I was so blind!” he looked up at the Omega, his stomach falling all the more at the look on his face. He was supposed to be happy, He was supposed to be a shiny, glowing pregnant Omega, swollen with happiness and love. He should have all of the team over, asking questions, feeding him, rubbing his belly until he got annoyed and over stimulated. The whole team should know, but because of fucking Asahi Azumane, Noya was here all alone, isolated and in the saddest state Tanaka had ever seen. He didn’t even know how Noya could get out of bed for the past 5 months!

“don’t keep anything from me ever again, Yuu. Let me be here for you. Ill give you everything. Ill be everything you need” he grabbed his hand, pulling it up to his lips. “And we should tell the team. Screw Asahi, we can tell everyone that its my child. It doesn’t have to revolve around what he wants. You’re the one with the life inside you. You’re the one who needs the support. You’re the one who deserves to be happy and not shuttered away like a mistress” he looked up at his bro. “its no way for a mother-to-be to live. Even Saeko had her team to support her”

“but he will know”

“he wont. we can say you’re only 4 months, that it happened a month later, that I approached you after you broke it off with Asahi” he said, clutching his hand tighter. “I thought that was the plan when you agreed to let me be here for you. That I would be the replacement”

“Don’t call yourself that!” Noya said. “You’re not a replacement. You’re not!” replacement sounded so awful.

“Step-parent?” Tanaka tried again.

“You’re my bro”

“Is there any possibility of me being the replacement?” Tanaka asked, moving his hand up Noyas arm. “can I be an actual partner? Can you see us as something like that?”

Noya bit his lip, pulling a hand away to tug at the blonde strands. “I don’t know” he said. “not right now. Its too sudden” he looked down, avoiding Tanakas gaze. He felt the hand joined to his clench, and curled inwards a bit.

“Okay” The voice softened, but the hand didn’t. “just so you know, even if the answer is no, im not going to abandon you. If the answer is yes, then I can’t wait to give little Kyuu a sibling” he chuckled.

“Kyuu?”

“Kaoru suggested it. Because of our similar names” he said. “I think he was just teasing, but it’s a little funny” he said, smiling down at his omega bro.

“I don’t like it” Noya said honestly. “it sounds too soft. Like the noise a kitten makes”

Tanaka laughed. “or maybe you make that sound when you’re on your heat” he teased, “ill have to get you all relaxed one day and find out for myself” he leaned closer, moving to sit next to Noya. “im not going anywhere Yuu” he leaned his head on the omegas shoulder and closed his eyes. “not ever again”

Nishinoya gulped, the Adams apple bobbing against his skin. The alpha next to him felt so comfortable, his scent was so warm. It wasn’t fair.

“Why didn’t you ask me first..”


	5. Snuggle Bunnies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Tanaka a garbage Alpha?
> 
> is Kageyama a GOOD role model?
> 
> When will Noya leave his room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a Little break from the angst ne? Finally some of the cute fluffiness i had hoped for this series!
> 
> NEXT UP!  
> Shittykawa at his finest, but is this the end of TanaNoya?

“Tobio!” The angry voice filled the air, followed by a pounding across the walls. “Let me in! I know he's in there!”

Oikawa Tooru stood in front of room #2, clenching his fists at the reinforced door. He had been there for almost 5 minutes, yelling at the top of his lungs. He was PISSED!

Inside the room, he could smell him, was Hajime. His mate was locked in another alphas room, being subjected to god knows what! Or maybe his mate had willingly gone to the other alpha, just to make him mad.

Either way, anger surged through him, and he was so close to breaking the door down. The worry and anger that his mate was being withheld form him clouded his mind.

Fists weren’t working, so maybe his whole body would work.

Taking a step back, he rolled his shoulder, preparing to throw himself against the barrier. He ran, slammed, and fell to his knees. He let out a scream of pain before letting out another growl. If Tobio wasn’t going to return his mate and think that he would just take that, he had another thing coming!

The smug bastard must have been listening to Oikawas angered ranting in comfort on the other side, because there wasn’t any confrontational scents. But he could feel Iwa-chan on the other side of the door!

“Oikawa?” a small voice broke Oikawas angry haze. He turned to them, his lips curled and ready to rip their throat but before pausing. It was Tobio.

“What?” Oikawa asked, confused. He took a step back from the door, looking at the Alpha who was supposed to be inside smirking like a bastard, on this side of the door. “If you’re here.. whose…” he motioned to the door.

“Shoyo” Tobio said, squinting his eyes. “Why. What the hell did you do?” he pushed past him and looked at the door, a dozen scratches and dents dotting it.

“What the hell! Why were you trying to do?! What was so desperate you needed to get in! Stealth isn’t your fucking strong point, but this is ridiculous!” The younger alpha screeched, taking a deep breath, completely ready to throttle the alpha.

“You- I thought-“ Oikawa stammered and grit his teeth before pointing at the door angrily. “Hajimes in there! And its been hours!”

“They’re fucking napping you idiot!” he slid the key in, unlocking the door and opening it, motioning for the alpha to see for himself.

Peeking in, Oikawa melted, almost letting out a coo. His beloved Iwa-chan was nestled up to Shrimpy, their bodies interlocking. The height difference was obvious, with Hinatas legs thrown in between Iwas knees, his hands wrapped under his shoulders.

Iwaizumis face nestled under Hinatas, resting against his chest. The blanket ran over their bellies, keeping the little one’s warm probably. An omegas mothering instinct.

Absorbed in the sweetness that was his mate Okawa resisted screaming as his precious hair was grabbed and he was dragged from the room.

Okay maybe he had ove reacted. Did he have to try and break down the door, not necessarily, but had he known it as just Shoyo in the room then it wouldhnt have beet hat big a deal! Neither of them had told him that Hajime was going for his nap! Granted it happened pretty regularaly, Omega needed a lot more energy replenishment duing the day, but he napped in their room, where he could watch him or takecare of him if need be! What if he started vomiting again, and it was ust shoyo!

Surely it didn’t warrant the death treatment though! “If you ever, ever, try and get into my room without me here, and I don’t care what the reason is, ill fucking beat you” Kageyamas eyes hollowed out as he looked down at his rival. “The only reason im not beating you right now is because Shoyos asleep, and I don’t want Iwaizumi-san to wake up because you need to go to the hospital” He said, setting his plastic bag down. Inside were precious items he needed undamaged. “I don’t care if a nuclear blast is going to happen and my room is the only safe room, if I hear that you even knocked on my door, ill beat you” he said, keeping his tone calm, exerting every ounce of his strength to not let out an angry scent. He didn’t want to wake the omegas. How they slept through the commotion the idiot alpha caused he would never know, but he wasn’t going to be the one responsible for an early wakeup temper tantrum..

“Iwaizumi-san is welcome to come by any time, Shoyo enjoys spending time with him” Kageyama said before picking up his bag and walking to the kitchen, tossing his head under the sink, letting the cold water run over his hair and neck, cooling his body.

He wanted to Mark Hinata today. It had been a week since Hinata had agreed to it, and things were shaping up for now to be the ideal time. Hinata would be relaxed and happy after having a nap with another Omega, they would have a joint shower, a small dinner, and just as things became steamy, that’s when he would take the plunge. It would all work out. If Oikawa didn’t fuck it up just now.

Footsteps behind him started Kageyama, and he jerked his head up, right into the tap.

“gahk!” he clutched the back of his head, clamping his eyes shut. It hurt, the pain travelled right down his spine.

“You okay Kageyama?” Tanakas rough voice sounded behind him, along with what must have been the fridge opening.

“Ill live” He grumbled. “How’s Noya-senpai”

Tanaka sighed and recited the same line he had been giving the past week. “I've never confirmed or denied who’s in the room with me. But whoever they are, they’re doing.. okay” he said, grabbing an apple, tossing it into the air and catching it, a solemn expression on his face.

The entire week, Noya had refused to leave the room. He had skipped school, bathed only in the middle of the night, Tanaka didn’t even want to think about what he did when he had to go to the bathroom..

“an unexplained absence from class and club, of course its Noya-senpai” Kageyama said. “is this isolation your idea or his?”

“his” Tanaka said, leaning against the counter, taking a bite of his apple. “I wish he would just talk to one of the other omegas. Being left alone like this.. it can’t be good for him”

“So why not force him? shouldn’t you do what’s best for the baby? Even if the omega isn’t a fan of it?”

“if I do, and he doesn’t trust me anymore.. he already kept a lot of secrets. If he starts keeping things from me again..”

It was Kageyamas turn to sigh. He could kind of understand that. Even Hinata hiding the new omegas identity drive him mental, if it had to do with his child, he would probably be angry at Hinata for a very, very long time. How Tanaka was able to look more sad than angry.. it must be part of his personality to be so gentle and forgiving.

“Why don’t you introduce the other omegas to him” Kaoru appeared out of nowhere, setting Kageyamas hair on end.

“Stop popping out like a fucking mouse” he said, still holding the back of his head. The throbbing continued, but there wasn’t any blood. He grumbled, and started putting away his items. He didn’t want to be around Kaoru.

“What do you mean?” Tanaka asked. “he said he doesn’t want to meet them, he doesn’t want his identity getting out”

Kageyama grumbled, his head in the fridge. “Too late”

“What I mean is,” Kaoru looked to Kageyama. He would need to help too. “If maybe, to keep his identity ‘secret’ you blindfold the other omegas, and they join him for a nap?” he smiled. “His identity is hidden, but he bonds with the other omegas. The cuddling would actually be very healthy for him. Omegas foster bonds between one another extremely easy. If your omega is feeling disjointed, then even unconscious bonding could work wonders for him”

“Really?” Tanaka looked to Kageyama “would you be okay with that?”

“If Shoyos okay with it, them I am.” He said. Omegas weren’t threatening to the Alpha. They escaped his range of possessive behavior. If anything, he would rather Shoyo be with other omegas than be left alone. Leaving Hinata alone for hours during the day, he would go crazy, at least with other omegas he had someone to talk to.

“Im sure Hajime wouldn’t mind it either” Kaoru said, smiling at the pair. “shall we test this out right now?”

“Right now?” Tanaka asked, giving a soft groan. “he's asleep… if.. If he wakes up, and finds new people..”

“im sure it’ll be fine. If he's asleep, he can’t say no” Kaoru reached forwards and touched Tanakas arm. “if he was awake.. how quickly would he reject the idea?”

“Oh, right away” Tanaka said. “but if I explained-“

“sometimes its better to feel than it is to hear” Kaoru interrupted, smiling but letting go of Tanaka. “as an alpha, you can’t describe what he will feel having others like him around him.” he turned to leave, to retrieve the blindfolds. “ill be right back, then we can go wake up the two omegas, okay?”

Tanaka nodded, but ran his hand over his head. The idea of doing this put a knot in his stomach. Noya would be pissed, or scared, or he wouldn’t trust him. It was hard to see any positive emotions coming from this experiment without a heavy dose of negative ones.  

“Do you think this is a good idea?” he turned to ask the younger alpha.

“You’re too much of a pushover” the alpha ignored Tanaka, his own agenda on his mind. “You let him control your omega. You just..” he froze as he tried to think of the words. “you’re not possessive at all. Like at all. Like if I walked in there, and pinned him down, you’d probably excuse yourself and give us privacy” he said. “why? Why doesn’t it bother you? If something doesn’t feel right, then speak up. Your mate gives you control for a reason. Don’t let them down Tanaka-senpai” he looked up at him.

“I- no- I don’t-“ he stammered, his voice failing him. Was it true? But was he not being possessive or was he being understanding? He wasn’t flying off the handle like Kageyama was, and he wasn’t clingy like Oikawa, but was the only other option then to be a non-alpha?

What gave him the right to decide things for Noya? They weren’t.. maybe..

Letting out a small groan of frustration, Tanaka shoved himself off of the counter and back to his room. Yes, Kaoru said it would be better to just surprise Noya with the other omegas, but Kaoru didn’t know Noya. He didn’t know how the omega would react, and frankly, neither did Tanaka, but he wanted to tell him. He wanted to keep him informed, he didn’t want to impose actions on the already fragile omega. If Noya was going to hate him, he would rather it be because he had chosen something, not because he failed to choose something.

Maybe if he let himself be more possessive, then Noya would let him court him for real. Asahi hadn’t been much of an alpha, so someone needed to take responsibility right?

He wa still hesitant to wake the omega. If he rejected the idea, would Tanaka be able to ignore the rejection, if it was to help the baby? Could by overpower the omega? Should he?

The bed the two shared looked pretty lonely with just the omega in bed. With so much extra room, the extra blankets must be cold. Maybe he could just nap with him instead..

“Yuu..” he whispered, crawling on the bed, kneeling over the tiny body. The small lips were parted slightly, a shiny trail of drool running along his cheek.

“Yuu~” he chuckled, running his hand through the soft hair, spread across the pillow in a tangled mess. “Yuu, wake up. I need to talk to you” he waited, but the omega didn’t wake.

“Freaking comatose much?” he laughed, giving the omega a small shake. “Nishinoya Yuu, your exam results are in”

The little body let out a groan, almost sounding like ‘noooooo’. It was too cute.

“Yuu” he cupped his cheek, running his thumb over his jawline, eventually his bottom lip, pulling them apart for a moment. “I need you to wake up please” he waited another moment before sitting back and pulling him into a sitting position, giving him a small shake.

With another part of his lips, the omega whimpered “whaaaat” he rubbed his eyes. The omega pouted, looking around the room for the time. He had barely been asleep for an hour, why was he being woken up!

“You trust me right?” Tanaka said, trying to cut to the chase. “I want to try something. Its going to help you, or I think it will.” He said, pausing a moment to try and remember exactly what Kaoru said.

“What is it Ryuu!” the omega whined, yawning again as his eyelids felt heavy.

“The other omegas are going to come in and nap with you” he said, and watched as Noyas eyes widened. He was awake now!

“no. No. Haha, no. No. nooo” he backed away from Tanakas hands, pushing himself up towards the headboard. “What part of ‘they can’t know who I am’ is vague Tanaka” he asked. “do you not listen or do you not care!”

“both! Ugh, neither” he said, reaching for Noyas hand. “they’ll be blindfolded. They won’t see you. I promise” he said. “I wouldn’t set this up if I didn’t think it would help you”

“I don’t need help”

“You do” The alpha said, putting his foot down. “You’re isolating yourself, you need contact with other people, and Kaoru said that Omegas bond really quickly to one another”

“I don’t want to bond with anyone else” Noya said, pulling his arms to his chest, gripping his elbows. “im fine with just you here”

“Fine is not how I want you to feel” he said. “I want you to feel good, I want you to be happy. So sit down, get comfortable, and when Hajime and Shoyo come in, let them get close” Tanaka said, his tone soft, like he was pleading. “you don’t have to be friends, you don’t have to talk or hang out or trade mommy secrets, just.. just sleep. Just close your eyes, and go back to sleep. If it doesn’t do anything for you, then you don’t have to do it again. But if you do feel better, then it’s a good thing.”

“What if they-“

“everyone already knows its you in here” Tanaka said, putting it bluntly. “You haven’t been at school all week, its not hard to figure it out from the others point of view.” He touched Noyas temple, pulling him close to kiss his forehead. “at least that’s what a certain setter said” he said. “So its okay. Its just one nap, and you don’t ever have to do it again”

Shaking a little, Noya nodded, before pulling away from Tanaka and crawling under the covers, pulling the blanket up to his nose. “just once. Cause you asked” he muttered. “are you napping too?”

Tanaka shook his head, rubbing Noyas leg over the covers. “Im going to be outside in the livingroom, but ill check in on you a whole bunch of times” he said. “If you’re overwhelmed at all, ill get you out” he said.

There was a knock at the door and Tanaka jumped up to open it. It was a blindfolded Hinata, dragging his feet and yawning. “Where’s the bed” he whimpered, letting go of Kageyamas hand and taking Tanakas.

Secure in his blindness, Hinata crawled onto the bed, making his way up to the top, crawling over top of his senpai, before snuggling under the covers, wrapping his arms around Noya.

The new omega purred when he found the warm body, and like a puzzle piece he clicked into place. He le this arm drape over Noyas hips, his cheek buried in the others chest. The second omega soon showed up at the door, and secured his spot on the other side, leaving Noya in the middle looking up at the alpha.

“Comfy?” he asked with a soft chuckle. Noya was overtaken by the omegas, pinned down, he half expected him to shake his head and claim to be too smothered. But the smallest omega let a smile lick at the edges of his mouth, and nodded. He was comfy. He wiggled a bit, settling into the arms of the two omegas around him, and closed his eyes.

Tanaka sat there for  moment, watching the trio. It looked like a beautiful place, the three glowing omegas, nestled together. He felt like if he took a picture, and showed it around, it would probably solve war. If there were more happy omegas, the whole world may be a happier place.

This was what Noya deserved.

Standing up, he left the room, locking it behind him. The omegas were locked in, or the alphas were locked out. But they were safe. The omegas were safe.

Noya was safe.


	6. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shittykawa at his finest, but is this the end of TanaNoya?

Tanaka set himself up in the livingroom, plugging his laptop in and planning to work on homework. There was a document open on his desktop, the partnership registration form. He had it ready, filled out, ready to email to the school the second Noya gave him permission. He had hoped that would be soon, the secret was twisting in his stomach. Especially at practice. Kageyama didn’t pester him with questions out in the open, but the other students did. Daichi had approached him in secret, as if he would be able to tell him information without the others being around. They all seemed to know Tanaka had information on the Omega, none seemed to be pestering Asahi for information.

Of course, Tanaka didn’t reveal any information, but he didn’t like people thinking that if he did have information he would give it up so easily. Its not that he didn’t want to tell them about Noya, and its not like there was a risk of the pregnancy failing so it wasn’t a  ‘too early to tell’ situation, but Noya wasn’t okay with it yet, even though he didn’t reject his request to tell the team a week ago.

He so badly wanted to tell them all that Noya was safe, he wanted them to come over, have them congratulate him and scold him for being so secretive and stupid. He wanted them to cover him in hugs, just like what they did to Hinata when he came into practice the first time, sporting his still flat belly.

The usual look Kageyama wore, smugness, was replaced with one of near-elation and pride. He was beaming, almost as much as Hinata was as he bounced around, lifting his shirt for the others to Touch. He was letting the ‘future crow’ get to know their family. Sugawara had been especially happy, kneeling down and pressing his lips to the little omegas belly. There of course had been a bit of jealousy coming from the elder, but none the less there was so much happiness in the gym.

The spread of positive words and well wishes continued throughout the practice once the girl’s volleyball team found out and came over to congratulate him. With a Mated pair on their team expecting as well, there was an immediate connection between the new mothers, and both teams paused to take in the warmth from the two balls of sunshine.

Things really started to get crazy when Kenma Kozume from Nekoma called, apparently Tsukishima had loose lips when it came to Kuroo, who in turn spread the news to his team and his Bros. It was a solid 10 minutes of conversation between Inuoka, Kenma and Hinata before Daichi cut everyone off. They still had a practice to conduct!

The real kicker, was Asahi. The Ace himself had the gall to go up to the omega and congratulate them, claiming that ‘their child would be a gift’. The beaming look on his face, the happiness he radiated as he lifted the little crow up, it was disgusting. Would a child with Noya, the omega he was courting, and evidently sleeping with, not be a gift? What was the unsavory part? The half Noya part? Was a child with Noya a curse to the Alpha? Or would it be a cheap knockoff of the ‘preferred’ child? Was Yuu not a good enough omega for that stupid alpha!

The fire burned up in Tanakas chest as he listened to the Ace fill another omegas ears such sweet words of praise, when the mother of his own child was holed up in a room, alone and distressed because he couldn’t bear to confront him. It took all of Tanakas strength to hold his tongue. The bubbles under his skin bursting as he dug his fists into his palm before excusing himself from the gym.

It wasn’t fair! But he could hardly be mad at Hinata. Even if he knew it was Noya huddled in the room, it didn’t mean he shouldn’t be happy about his own pregnancy. He couldn’t be mad at the omega for being happy, but he was god damn furious at the universe for the whole situation.

It wasn’t fair to Yuu.

But now, cuddled up among the omegas, maybe things were going to start looking up. Maybe if Noya felt like he had a support system, then he would go to school, he would feel comfortable being open, he would get to be held and hugged and have Sugawara kiss his belly. The usual Nishinoya Yuu was loud and boisterous and he couldn’t keep a secret to save his life. To see him this broken, this quiet and reserved, that wasn’t his Bro..

But if Tanaka sent in the form, it would be official. He would be registed as the initial and emergency contact for Noya, for everything. If he was sent to the nurse, Tanaka would be able to levae class, he would be responsible for the omega, the second half of his Bro. Which was good. He wanted to know everything that there was to know. he didn’t want to miss a single thing ever again.

He would be an alpha 10x better than Asahi ever would have been to him. 

The couch shifted when another body was added, the floofy haired Oikawa Tooru sat opposite him his legs crossed as he peered over Tanakas shoulder to see the form.

“I filled one oft those out too!” he said, scanning the page. “Iwa-chan was pissed, but he could hardly stay mad at me when I turned on my charms” he purred, running his fingers along the back of Tanakas neck.

Tanaka slammed the lid closed, still trying to protect Noyas identity. It may be useless right now, but until he got the okay to actually reveal it, he would keep the information out of his mouth. and others eyes.

“So, you’re claiming he's 4 months huh” The alpha cooed. “but Chibi said he was 5.”

“I only know what he told me” Tanaka said, setting his laptop to the side and shaking the others alphas hands form his neck. IT felt creepy and uncomfortable.

“Well you would know if you counted from the last heat you guys spent together” he said coyly. “an omegas heat is kind of hard to forget” he looked over at the locked door housing all three omegas and licked his lips. “the moans, the scent, seeing your usually stone-faced omega red and curling at your every move~” he turned, raising himself up onto his knees and pressing himself to Tanakas arm, watching the virginic blush fill the alphas cheeks. “filling them up until they burst~”

“ALRIGHT” Tanka stood up, moving away from the couch. “Alright. Great. All that’s good. That’s great. I don’t want to talk about it” he said. “just.. stop. Please just stop. I don’t have enough mental capacity to deal with this whole situation, let alone try and figure out what your long-term game is” he said, pushing his hands over his head.

“No game” Oikawa smirked, back to sitting cross legged. “Im just bored and curious is all. Why, is there something to play a game for?” he asked. “What if I have information for you? Would you tell me the omegas name if I tell you something you don’t know?”

“I don’t need to know some stupid little fact you have” Tanakas said.

“What if it was your managers 3 sizes?” he raised an eyebrow

Tanaka paused, his eyes narrowing. “Where did you get that information?” he asked, purely out of concern for his fellow teammate.. of course.

“I don’t reveal my sources” he taunted, looking up at the ceiling, letting a small chuckle slip. “But it may or may not be an insider at Karasuno~”

Images of a demonic Oikawa with red hons and fangs leaning over an innocent Yachi filled Tanakas mind. That bastard wouldn’t dare!

“Kiyoko-san is not my mate, I have no interest in her-“ his voice broke as he withheld tears “-3 sizes”

“Whooooa” Oikawa marvelled at his strength. He could see the strain it put on the alpha and giggled, moving to lean over the arm of the couch. “fine, ill tell you something about your omega, something they do at night, every night~”

The tears dried up and Tanaka snapped his head towards the bedroom door. “What do you mean?” he asked, not sure if he should even believe the alpha. “he does a lot of things at night. I know that already” It was obvious. Showering was easier at night. When he found out he was eating in with the lights off though, Tanaka made it a point to save his dinner for the middle of the night to join Noya at the table. The boy didn’t need to be alone all of the time.

“he sneaks out of the house~”

“He does not” the alpha dismissed. It had been 2 days since Tanaka started eating at night with Noya, and he went back to bed with him afterwards.

“He did, until you started getting up with him” Oikawa said, rolling his eyes. “my rooms right next to the kitchen, so I can hear everything that goes on of course” he groaned slightly. He was a pretty light sleeper, and the sounds woke him pretty easily.

“he doesn’t sneak out. He doesn’t have anywhere to go”

“If you don’t believe me, that’s on you” he shrugged. “But if I were you, I’d be concerned. If Iwa-chan was sneaking out in the middle of the night, I’d be so worried!. Its dangerous at night! My beloved Iwa-chan and my baby, if anything happened to them id be beside myself!” he said dramatically, holding his fists to his chin.  “What if a wandering alpha happened to see the nice clean neck of his and feel a bit nipish. Could you raise a baby with an omega you’re not mated to?”

Tanaka snorted. That wouldn’t be unfamiliar territory at this point, when he was already planning on raising a baby that wasn’t his, but the idea of Noya being Marked by someone else did make his blood itch a bit. He didn’t want to completely lose Noya.

“fine then, say he is sneaking out, where would you say he’s going?”

Oikawa shrugged, standing up. “I don’t follow him outside. I mean sometimes I’ll stay awake until he gets home to make sure he's okay, but he doesn’t see me, and clearly you don’t notice.” He stretched a little, groaning as his knee cracked. “You should be a lot more paranoid than you are. This world isn’t kind to Omegas who are let off their leash” he said cheerily, making his way to the kitchen, grabbing one of the apples and headed back to his room.

With Oikawa gone, Tanaka relaxed, absorbing what he had just heard. The idea forced an involuntary growl from his throat. He was pissed, mostly at himself. How could he have not noticed! Sure, he knew Noya got up at night to bathe, and he wanted to give him the space to. He didn’t want to push any boundaries just yet, but how could he not think to stay awake while the omega was up, how could he just peacefully fall back asleep! Especially when the omega then left the house! If something had happened to him.. but.. where was he even going!

School was close, but there wasn’t a convenience store nearby. Ukais store was close and there was a park, but nothing was open in the middle of the night. Everyone was asleep..

But what if.. not everyone was asleep?

Asahi lived pretty close to the school didn’t he? The alpha was always talking about how he zipped home at lunch when h forgot something, the would make the joke that he was purposefully forgetting things to get alone time with Noya..

Was Noya going to Asahis house in the middle of the night?

The question weighted heavy in Tanakas chest, and he felt a solid mix of emotions. He felt sick, the cold flooding his body, but was quickly replaced with the flash of anger. The thought of Noya going to another alpha made his blood boil. He already considered him his. He was tossed aside already, Tanaka had picked him up, claimed him. Yes, he didn’t have a Mark, and yes, no one besides the two of them knew it, but it didn’t change the fact that Tanaka was taking over, caring, providing for the omega in every way he could! Eventually he would have his Mark on Noya, he just needed to wait a little!  

But what if he was going to go back to Asahi.

Cold flooded his body again and he balled his fists up. Was this all a lie then? Was this just a temporary cover story? Would he wake up to find an empty bed, and find his two best friends making a mockery of him at practice?

He wanted Noya to be happy, but not with the alpha who abandoned him.

~

The bed was so warm, he didn’t want to open his eyes. He could feel the two bodies next to him, almost more than just physical. He could _feel_ them and it made his chest warm. He wasn’t used to describing things as soft, but the bundles next to him made him feel very soft, but very secure at the same time. He knew that if something happened, these two would protect him, just like he would protect them.

Without warning, the middle omega turned onto his side, nuzzling into his chest, the bump already on his belly pressing into his flat one. It was hard to describe the emotions that came with the contact. It was just very.. whole. Like being next to these two made everything feel full, in an emotion sense. It was different than when he was with his alpha. The heat and fullness that came with the alpha was on a whole different scale than this. The alphas were searing hot, dominant and every action with them was one of passion and control and it had a meaning and a purpose and there were expectations.

But here, snuggled next to omegas, felt calm. Like the three of them were kittens, or children themselves, feeding off of the warmth circling around them.

Although he was blindfolded, Hajime knew who was pressed to his chest. But he didn’t care about names. It didn’t matter right now. Right now, he was clinging to a mother, who had been through so much already. He could feel the pain, like singed edges on a storybook. He could feel it from the moment he crawled into bed, the second he had his arms around the small body.

The sadness licked the outside of the warmth, pulling him to the boy, acting as a honing beacon for omegas. The pain.. the shared pain, echoed throughout the three of them. He knew omega empathy was a thing, especially around omegas who had lost a child, but knowing about it didn’t prepare you for experiencing it.

“Nishi..” he mumbled in his sleep, pulling the other one closer, almost detaching the third omega. But soon enough he felt the closeness once more, and reached over to run his fingers down his side.

Already the pregnancy was affecting his energy levels, but if he was able to nap like this every day, maybe he wouldn’t mind it too much.

~~

Waking up, at first the strange scents threw him off, his vision blocked, but the split second afterwards he calmed back down, settling into the soft body in front of him again. He would have been able to fall asleep if it hadn’t been for the sound of the door opening.

He groaned softly, feeling the fabric around his face being pulled away, the sudden brightness making him bury his face into the pillow even more.

“Turn the light ooooff” he whined, letting out a soft purr when his request was accepted. He opened his eyes a little, looking around for a moment before shifting once more and burying himself in his bedmates body. he already knew who he was cuddled next to, but now he could see him. He hadn’t seen him in such a long time. He missed him.

“Noya-senpai” he hummed, wiggling his head under his arm and laying it on his chest. Usually by now Kageyama would have yelled at him to stop moving so much, but the others were heavily passed out, and soon Hinata followed suit.

~

“have you seen Tanaka?” Kaoru asked his biggest non-fan. The alpha was begrudgingly checking the temperature of the lasagna in the oven. It had to cook for 3 hours! Kageyama hadn’t been banking on that! He thought 1, max! Maybe he should turn up the temperature..

Once again, the beta popped up like a fucking wack-a-mole, setting every one of Kageyamas emergency system on high alert.

“Im gunna get you a fuckin bell” he said, ignoring his question. “one day im gunna be doing something and you’re gunna pop up and one of us is going to lose an eye.” He turned to him. “And my fight/flight response is always fight” he said, vaguely threatening the male.

He grumbled for another moment before the beta repeated the question.

“No, I don’t know where Tanaka is. He was in the livingroom, but other than that I don’t know. Ask Oikawa. He was being a shit disturber earlier”

“He has the only key to the room Shoyos in, so are you really okay not knowing where he is?” he asked, wondering how far that protective attitude ran.

“Shoyo is surrounded by omegas. He's safe. Im not worried about him in there” he said. “besides, I know both omegas personally, even if I don’t understand one”

“Nishinoya?”

“No” he scoffed. “Hajime Iwaizumi. How can he accept someone like Oikawa? He must have been drunk or drugged or something” he rolled his eyes. “Iwaizumi-san doesn’t seem like someone who would be turned on by volleyball skills alone, Oikawas only talent”

“doesn’t their relationship mirror yours and Shoyos though?” Kaoru asked, that manipulative smile dotting his lips, dripping with fakeness. Was he trying to instigate something himself? No wonder him and Oikawa got along.

“Shoyo and I have a lot going for us, not just volleyball”

“More than childhood friends?” the inquisitive tone irking the alpha even more.

If this were a movie, Kageyama would be the paranoid character exiled until the end when he was proven right, with Kaoru being the psycho manipulating them all as the secret main villain.

But this wasn’t a movie.

“we have more to us than you can decipher in a week of knowing us” he said, closing the oven door and setting the timer. “we may not be long time friends, but I knew pretty early on that Shoyo was mine, and I was damn well going to get him.” he scowled. “garbage insinuations from a stranger isn’t going to damage what we have or lessen it at all. He's my Mate, Mark or not. He's carrying my child.” He took a breath to calm himself. if he got angry he would have to change clothes again. He didn’t want any negative scents clinging to him. If Hinata started worrying about the days events it would pull them out of their romantic mood.

 “now I suggest you go find your missing alpha. I have things to do for my mate.” he said. “Speaking of, where’s yours? You’re kinda here all the time”

~

25 minutes. 20-god damn-5 minutes. That’s how long it took to walk to Asahis house from the student dorm. Tanaka walked it. he followed google maps. Yes, it cut through a field, passed the school, but it was incredibly close.

So it wouldn’t be hard for the two of them to meet in secret.

How stupid had be been. How could he have been so blind. Of course they were meeting up. How long would it be before they said it out loud. Would the baby be born? Would Tanaka be taking care of it? Would they just keep it secret the whole time? Is that why he said he couldn’t court him yet? Here he was excited about someday telling everyone they were mates and that Noya was his omega! God he was such an idiot.

Tanaka was half tempted to just call off the whole thing. He would just go back to his own home. If this wasn’t real, if it wasn’t even a real con, if he was the one being conned, then what was he doing still there.

The idea sunk like a rock in his stomach. After all he had done, after all he was willing to put up, and all he had put up with, this was how it ended. Left for Asahi twice, even though Asahi was a complete ass about it all. He sat there and listened to his best friend sob over Asahi not wanted kids, but knocking him up. He watched Asahi be so positive about other people’s children, was what Noya said even true then? Did Asahi not want kids? Was the kid even Asahis..

What was a lie and what was the truth. That’s what he needed to know.

After what felt like an eternity, Tanakas legs finally carried him ‘home’. He needed to talk to Noya. He needed to know what was going on, he needed to know. He wouldn’t be able to breath until he knew.

“Kageyama, Oikawa-san, please, come collect your partners” he asked, gathering the alphas in front of his room. He unlocked the door, effectively allowing them entrance where they would see the omega he had been hiding. “I need to speak to Nishinoya, alone”

~

The air around him was completely different. It was almost like a whole new alpha. And slightly sadistic now maybe? Or maybe he just came with new ammunition. Either way, the cold way Tanaka allowed them into the room sparked his interest.

“Iwa-chan~” the alpha cooed, walking into the room cooing at the pile. “so precious” he giggled at the other two alphas in the room, looking stoic as ever. “Geez, who turned up the A/C?” he muttered, before moving to pick up his omega, opting to let him sleep longer. It was hard to wake Iwa up again anyways.

It was easier said than done. The omegas had intertwined their bodies, intent on staying together.

“You never hug me like this” Oikawa pouted, pulling Iwa over to one side, only to watch him roll back over, securing himself to the mystery omega-now revealed.

“Nishinoya Yuu, the Cinderella Omega” he dubbed him, because of his hidden identity. “And my Iwa, freaking Sleeping Beauty over here” he looked over at Tobio. “and we got the frog prince over there” he tittered to himself, letting out an oomph as he was smacked upside the head… by Tanaka?!

“I said get them and get out” he scowled down at the fun-loving Alpha. He wasn’t in the mood for fun, and it felt like the others weren’t taking him seriously. So, he got pissed.

Each of the alphas had criticisms of how he handled his new omega, of course they didn’t take him seriously. Apparently neither did his omega. He was a big fucking joke to them apparently, but let’s see them laugh as they get smacked.

The initial shock made the project take longer, but before long Nishinoya was left alone in the bed, his sleeping face scrunching as the warmth left his body as his bedmates were torn from his body.

He whimpered, his hands reaching out for one of the omegas only to feel the residual warmth on the blankets.

He looked adorable, searching for something he had come to know as something safe, only to feel it torn away from him with no warning or reason. Tanaka had no idea how that would feel.

Absolutely no idea.

Oikawa and Kageyama carried their Omegas outside, and without much humor. Kageyama couldn’t help but smirk at the mental replaying of Oikawa getting smacked. The shocked expression that followed was hilarious. He was so off his guard. He never expected Tanaka to snap like that, and granted neither had he. The Tanaka that was shoved around by Kaoru was not the same Tanaka that was in that room. So what had changed. Surely something must have happened, when hours before he was extremely concerned about Nishinoya waking up to find other people, to watching with a cold stare as those said people being torn from his side.

Something had to have happened.


	7. When the Body Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a flashback to Asahi and Noyas relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i had to cut the chapter in half, otherwise it would have been over 20 pages worth, and editing all of that would have taken up too much time, and i wanted to get something out to you guys.

“I am so bruised” he laughed, looking over his body in the mirror, giving the Alpha in the bed a full view of both sides of him, although it wasn’t something he hadn’t seen before. Dark spots littered his body, from his neck to his thighs, with smaller kiss marks dotting the areas in between. “They’re going to think you beat me regularly. You almost bit my nipple off too!” he said, running his fingertips over the indents around the pink nub. “god forbid I ever have a child, I may only have one nipple if you have your way”

The Alpha smirked, sitting up in the bed. “id apologize, but you probably wouldn’t believe me” he said, holding his hand out for the boy to take.

He turned, his hands on his hips. “and why is that?” he asked, taking the Alphas hand, and was pulled onto the bed and into his lap.

“Because I wouldn’t mean it” he admitted, pushing the small tuft of blonde up, kissing the Omegas forehead. “im not sorry for any of it”

Nishinoya purred, running his hands up the Alphas chest, settling around his neck. “you know, me neither” he looked at the marks dotting the Alpha’s shoulder. “im not sorry about any of these” he poked each one softly, the soft skin malleable under his touch.

The Alpha flinched a small bit, drawing purrs from his partner. “you know Daichis gunna be pissed when you show up, waddling like I’ve broken you” he said, sliding his hand along Nishinoyas spine. “are you still sore anywhere?”

“he can’t be too mad at his Ace” he shivered at the touch. “besides, the number of times I’ve been injured at club, a few injuries from my Alpha only seems fair” he ran a hand down to one of the bruises on his arm. It fit Asahis hand perfectly. “each one was given with love” he cooed.

“I do think I was a bit more forceful this time though” Asahi admired the bruise, a small blush tinting his cheeks. “You’re not in actual pain though are you?” he was still a big softy. He cleared his throat. “Erhm I can be concerned without being sorry”

Noya shook his head, sliding a hand into Asahis hair. “its not a bad pain. Its like.. a nice reminder” he hummed. “Especially my thighs~. Besides, with my heat so close, I was probably a bit more eager too” he ran his fingers across the bite mark on Asahis shoulder. It was accompanied by 2 others from previous nights, bit it stood out the clearest, stark red against the lightly tanned skin of the Alpha.

“its supposed to start on Saturday, right?” the Alpha counted the days in his head. “you’ll be home for 3 or 4 days after that?”

Noya nodded. His heats were finally on a regular, predictable schedule now, most of the time.

Usually heats were regular by the time an Omega was 14, but when Noya felt his first heat approaching, he started taking heat suppressors. He had heard from other Omegas about how the heats took a lot of time away from school. One member of the volleyball club had to miss a crucial game one year even. Being an Omega was going to be enough of a pain, he didn’t want to let it interfere in the most important activity of his life right now! he would have years to find a mate and go through heats.

Biology doesn’t cater to the whims of the few though, and the repressed heats fought back with a vengeance. Over the next few months Nishinoya experienced occasional hot flashes, increased sensitivity, and his scent would change slightly, to where he was almost always giving off a slight heat scent.

So naturally a few Alphas took persistent notice in the small Omega. Not enough that he would think it was strange, his status wasn’t hidden by any means, and he was pretty damn cute.

It was only after 4 months of taking the suppressants that his body suddenly broke, sending him into one of the most intense heats he could experience.

As if he had been rolled into an oven, Noya felt like he was melting from the inside out, the wetness in the back of his pants the by-product. He was literally melting! It was so hard to lift himself from his desk, any movement was so tiresome, even keeping his eyes open. His chest heaved, snapping open when he felt the sensation of hands running along his skin, bringing both icy touches followed by an even more intense heat.

Within seconds the Alphas in the classroom were on the Omega, pulling at the clothes that boiled him alive, their hands holding his body together, spreading him along the floor to cool him down – or so he thought.

The small Omega hardly fought back, because he couldn’t. He didn’t know how to. Everything was hazy and hot and the outside world was a blip on his radar, the sensations flooding his body filling him up. The growls that filled the room almost lulled him into feeling safer, everything just felt like it was going to be okay.

The thrumming of footsteps hit his skin before his ears as more Alphas joined the room, protecting the Omega from outside interferences.

Almost an hour passed before the ‘hostage situation’ was resolved, and Nishinoya was rushed out of the room. While his purity hadn’t remained in tact, his neck remained clear, the blood splattering his chest the result of two Alphas fighting over his body.

Shortly after being hospitalized, Noyas heat broke, and the exhaustion settled in. The intense heat his body burned with spent all of his energy, leaving little time for explanations.

Hospitalized, Noyas body was pricked multiple times, the needles drawing blood to determine the cause, and effects of the incident. Was he pregnant? Was he Abnormal? He was taking suppressors, he shouldn’t have gone into heat!

It was that exact reason that it happened, the suppressants.

“I don’t even know how you got them, but an omega has to experience 6 heats before they are given out” the doctor had scolded him. The reason being that it took 6 heats for the hormones to regulate, giving the body an opportunity to adjust to the literal temperature changes and extremes. By taking the suppressants, the newly Omegan body had no chance to react to the intense hormones. Adding in the hormones included in the suppressants, and his body keep control of itself any longer. If Noya had noticed the symptoms, like the hot flashes or the change in his own scent, he may have been sparked to action, but he didn’t.

As a result, the following year he would have mild to intense heats, every 4 days to 3 weeks. They were not stable, there was not much warning, and they lasted different lengths, from hours to days. The intense hormonal shifts made it improbable that he would conceive until his body worked itself out. Even if he did manage to wind up pregnant, the frequent heats would induce a miscarriage.

He could wake up in full heat only to be fine come dinner time. Overall, he missed more club practices than if he had just let himself go through the heats, the irony of the situation not lost on the small Omega.

Clubmates were supportive, mainly the only other Omega on the team at the time, Suga. If it hadn’t been for Suga putting his neck on the line each time he stupidly wandered into practice reeking of Heat, either because of poor laundering, or because he was feeling another spike, Nishinoya wouldn’t be as okay as he was.

But it was also during this year that Asahi Azumane decided to court him.

 

Having been best friends for a while, it seemed a bit convenient that only when he was constantly smelling like an Omega in heat did the Alpha approach him like this.

He rejected him the first time, and the second, and the third. He didn’t want to muddie the waters with his best friend, or even consider damaging his other friendships by taking a mate. It wouldn’t be fair. Besides, even if the alpha did just want to help, there was no guarantee that once everything was squared away that those feelings wouldn’t disappear. It couldn’t be a coincidence that Asahi asked to court him a few days after his first sudden heat in the clubroom where Suga once again, saved him.

Everything changed though, when a heat almost as intense as the very first one ripped through his body in the middle of a training camp.

He shouldn’t have gone to the camp, it was so stupid of him. But it was 2 days long, and he experienced a mini-heat the day before they left, so he should have been fine. The math worked out, his parents even agreed he was most likely going to be safe.

7 hours after they arrived, he felt the tingles in his fingertips, and a rush of dread shot through his body. he was in the idle of a gym with 3 more teams, all with some pretty large alphas. He immediately turned to call out to Suga, but before he could get the words out his body was gripped by the heat.

With a gasp,  Noya hunched over, his hands on his knees. He needed to get someplace safe, before he couldn’t move or think properly. He couldn’t do this, not now, not in the idle of a training camp! If he hid for a few hours he would be fine!

Taking a single step proved too much, the fire in his body spreading out to his fingertips, and tightening its grip on his throat. He felt the wetness on the back of his legs, and the low guttural moan escape his lips.

Why did this have to happen now, of all times. He was far away form home, he was surrounded by alphas, this wasn’t supposed to happen! Although it was probably the fact hat he was so far away from home that stopped him from turning to face the alphas. If he let them have him now, he would never get to a Nest.

The heats rarely lasted long enough for him to actually need one or successfully build one, there was always an urge to create one. It had probably saved him a few times, keeping him lucid a bit longer before the heat took his body too far. With the heats being as unstable as they were, they could break before the nesting urge was satisfied, and after it broke he could get away further.

But knowing there were gym mats in the storage room, mats that would make an excellent nest, made that the goal. Besides, he could lock the storage doors..

As the moan left his lips, he could feel all o the alphas eyes turn on him, lasering into his body. the scents that filled the gym made him clutch at his throat, and cloud his mind. Nesting wasn’t the first thought anymore, being possessed by the scents were just so damn appealing. 

The thoughts that swirled around his head made him slow as he stumbled to the wall, his side colliding with the door with a hard thud.

One by one the sound of footsteps thumping against the squeaky gym floor filled Nishinoyas ears, pounding in time with his speeding heart. The scents of the different Alphas getting closer filled his nose, making it that much harder to move. They all smelled so nice, so strong.

“Noya!” a voice called out among the low grunts of the Alphas. Oh yea, his team was in the gym too.

He slumped against the door, holding himself up by the push bar. He didn’t think he had enough strength to open it. It was only a matter of time before the alphas got to him.

The growls behind him got closer, the scents of the alphas getting stronger. A few became fainter as they were herded away, but there were still a lot coming after him. The fear rivalled the pride of being desired. The strong alphas in the gym would be great partners, great fathers. A few in particular-

He felt a hand reach for his hip, gripping the fabric between their large hands. He gripped the door, pressing his forehead against the cold door.

“Noya!” The voice called again, angrier and clearer than the voice in Noyas head. Suddenly there were more hands on him, gripping him, lifting him up and pressing him to a chest. A single warm Alpha scent surrounded him, pulling a moan from the bottom of his stomach. He leaned up in the Alpha’s arms, burying himself in their neck, his lips closing around the scent glands, giving them a small kiss as he resigned to his fate. He couldn’t fight back, even if he wanted to.

~

The severity of his heat even affected his dreams, bringing all of the Alphas in the gym into his subconscious. The mixture of all of their scents drew purrs from his unsatisfied body as he slept, buried under a mountain of pillows.

All half naked, the Alphas grabbed at him, taking his body for their own. The scents mingled, but each one struck a distinct chord in Noyas mind.

The warm pine of Kageyama, the scent of detergent spreading from Kuroo, the woodsy scent from Bokuto. Event the coaches scent infiltrated Noyas mind, mixed with his mate’s scent. There were so many hands on him, so much of him was being spread open before his teammates and friends. The haze pulling a smile to everyone’s lips as they called his name, praising him, directing him, controlling him.

The heat ended within the day. Noya could feel the haze retreating, leaving him clear headed and cold. His throbbing erection deflated, but he was sticky against the bed. The pillows on top of him felt good, but suffocating. He tossed a few off of the bed, knocking a whole bunch more off as he rolled onto his side, before noticing the scent of an Alpha.

“Asahi?” he croaked, his voice sore from moaning. “What are you-“

“you need to shower” the gruff voice cut him off, almost angrily. The Alpha was sitting with his back against the bed, his fists clenched without even looking back at him. The man-bun being the only identifier.

“O-Okay” Noya said, climbing off of the opposite end of the bed, knocking even more pillows to the ground. He stumbled a bit during his first steps. His legs felt weak, like if he had run for a long time or if he had a bunch of leg cramps all at once. But he made his way to the bathroom and set himself on the shower floor. His legs weren’t the only thing to be sore. Hos whole body felt like it had been tensed up for a while. His shoulders hurt, his back ached. His crotch burned, but more because he was horny than any kind of injury.

He turned the water on, letting it wash over his body without much effort on his part. He washed his hair while letting the water slide down his back, before taking a cloth and wiping own his inner thighs, clearing away the dried slick that was still stuck to him. Flaking off, the dried sticky liquid ran down the drain, leaving his skin red but a little soft.

As he ran the washcloth across his body, one hand detoured, running his fingertips over the small pink entrance. He expected there to be pain, soreness, something to indicate he had been taken, but there was none of that in that particular spot. Had Asahi not pinned him down and fucked him? Why not? This wasn’t his first spontaneous heat that hit him in public, he should be in more pain right now.

Running his hands across his body, he felt there was no soreness. No bruises, no Marks, he was pristine.. but why? He wasn’t exactly saying no.. had something been wrong?

Noya didn’t even bother with a towel as he marched out of the room, his hands on his hips, the strength more or less returned to his body.

“Why didn’t you touch me?” he asked, looking down at the Alpha, still on the floor. He must have moved though, he bedsheets were missing.

Confusion and offence struck the Alphas face. “What?”

“Most Alphas can’t hold back when it comes to Omegas in heat.. unless somethings wrong or something” Noyas voice wavered a little. “So, what’s wrong with me? Why wouldn’t you touch me?”

Asahi laughed, which annoyed the small Omega. “If you think I held back because of some heroic reason your wrong” he said, standing up and grabbing a throw blanket, wrapping it around Noyas shoulders. “I want to court you, for real, not just have a quickie” he covered his nose. Nishinoya still smelled absolutely delicious.

The answer surprised Noya, and he looked away, the red appearing on his cheeks as he gripped the edges of the blanket wrapped around him. He didn’t remember much of the moments after Asahi rescued him, but the fact that his body was fine must mean Asahi was telling the truth..

“I- oh” he said, looking awkwardly around the room for his clothes. He only had his scent-stained clothes, and he didn’t know if he should just stay wrapped up in the blanket or what he was supposed to wear, they weren’t in the clubs rented room. Where was he??

“The inn had a room” Asahi said, noticing the curious look in the Omegas eyes. It wouldn’t be long before he was bouncing around and looking for answers. “It’s a special.. Omega room” he looked to the abundance of pillows. The nice room was saved for an Omega in heat, catering to the specific needs of that special time. Most inns and hotels had rooms like these, equipped with advanced ventilation, emergency call buttons, and special blankets that were easier to clean.

But even with all of that Asahi hadn’t touched him..

Noya did start inspecting the room, keeping the blanket pulled around his shoulders. He noticed the stack of new sheets, the heated blankets, and even more pillows hidden in the closet. Now that he though about it the shower was really easy to use, from the open floor to sit down to the long-range shower head. It was awesome because he had to sit down, his legs being in pain.

“They did a good job.. from what I can tell at least” he said, giving a small nod. If only every Alpha had the sense to bring him here when they found him half coherent against a wall.

Even the colors of the room were pretty soothing. Lots of soft pinks and blues, maybe they hoped it would make the Omega in heat think about babies?

Kicking his clothes under the bed, Noya wrapped the blanket around his waist and sat on the bed, laying down on his side.

“So, how long was I out?”

Asahi looked over at the clock. “Only a few hours. Daichi knows where we are. He said for you to take the rest of the day off to make sure you’re okay” he said. “I hope you don’t mind me staying with you.”

Noya shook his head, biting his lip a small bit. Asahi had kind of confessed to him earlier hadn’t he? Saying he wanted to court him for the fourth time, that was as good of a confession as anything. The only thing missing was the courting gift the Alpha was supposed to give the Omega. “I don’t mind at all” he pat the bed, wanting the alpha to lay next to him.

Asahi moved and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his hand along the Omegas calf. “my courtship offer is still open you know” he said, not stilling his hand, but not placing it anywhere suggestive either.

“it is?” Noya raised an eyebrow. “Even though I've rejected you a bunch of times?”

“it’ll never go away Yuu” he said, moving to lay on his side next to the Omega, moving his hand to his hip, the position slightly more insinuative. “even if you find someone else and get yourself Marked, ill always have an open spot for you”

“like im going to get Marked” Noya scoffed nervously. “All I've got is volleyball on my mind. I don’t have room for babies, not in the next few years anyways. I wanna go to college and I want to make the national team and travel, and I have dreams and goals. No Alphas going to put up with such an ambitions Omega” he said, looking up at his best friend.

“Well its their loss” Asahi mused. “And mine too. I mean, I wasn’t expecting you to turn into a docile little kitten just because you’re with me” he said and shrugged a little. “I want to court you because I like you, Yuu” he paused before reaching over to touch the side of his face. “Besides, kids aren’t an issue. I don’t want kids. So you would be free to travel all you want, so long as you bring me with you” he let his hand fall to brush his lips, his thumb pulling against the plump bottom lip.

“but the team” Noya said softly, his tongue running over his lip after Asahis finger. “If you suddenly start courting me-“

“There are other pairs on the team you know” he said. “there’s no rule saying there can’t be more than one pair on a team”

“but what about Ryuu.. He’ll be left out. And what if you don’t like me hanging out with him because he's an Alpha too”

“I wouldn’t stop you from being friends with him”

“But then what if he feels awkward and stops hanging out with me? Because he wouldn’t want his mate to hang out with another Alpha?”

“Ill talk to him” the Alpha said, smiling. He knew the ‘what if’ questions meant that Noya was seriously considering, scraping for reasons to reject his offer. But it was useless.

“Just say yes Yuu” he whispered, “I want you. I want you to be my partner, I want to court you” he leaned in close, letting out a soft purr at the residual scent that clung to Noyas hair. It sparked a small flame in his chest, but he didn’t act on it. Now was not the time to get swept up in sex.

It took a few more moments and a dozen or so more questions before the Omega Nishinoya Yuu conceded, agreeing to let himself be courted by the Alpha Asahi Azumane.

~

With fairy regular heats now, Noya was half considering looking into taking suppressants again. Spending his heats with Asahi was both painful and unsatisfying, because while the sex was great and explosive and the Alphas body on top of his felt like the world clicked in place, he was never filled. The heat was never extinguished, if anything it only intensified with each touch from his Alpha. He either wanted them to stop, or he wanted to seriously look into birth control. He couldn’t go on like this!

Each time he felt the liquid splash against his burning skin he groaned with a sense of misplacement. It wasn’t supposed to go on top of his belly, it was supposed to go inside! His body craved it, his heat demanded it! but they had agreed, neither of them wanted kids at the moment. There was too much to do.

But it was so god damn frustrating! Especially after Noya already knew how good the relief felt, how the cold washed over his body the second his insides were coated, no matter how roughly. In the haze of his heat, the euphoria was like a godsend, a kiss from an angel while his body burned in hell. He wanted that feeling with his Alpha..

“What if I went on birth control” he spoke as he pulled shorts up, buttoning them at his hips. The blue jean fabric was a tad small after a round in the laundry, giving a nice squeeze to his bum. “I could make a doctor’s appointment so I can have them before the next heat” he said.

“will they let you take them?” the Alpha asked, sliding his own t-shirt on, the baggy black fabric hanging loosely from his over-broad shoulders. “especially with your history?”

“as long as my heats are stable, there shouldn’t be an issue. Besides, the birth control is a lot less intense than suppressors. Its almost like half of the hormones or something” he said. “if you don’t think it’s a good idea I won’t go through with it. I just thought maybe you’d like to knot me for once”

“Oh good god make that appointment” the Alpha shivered, the very idea ruffling every hair on his body. Suddenly his arms were around Noyas waist and he pulled him into ta kiss. “quickly, before I make it for you” he kissed him again, pulling him back to bed.

Noya shrieked as he was pulled onto the bed, pinned under the Alpha, his had already half up his shirt. So far being courted was pretty damn awesome. Th Alpha tended to his needs, he was always around when he needed him, and getting to know the big softy in ways he hadn’t before brought an everlasting smile to his lips. He never knew so many small details about a person before. His favorite little fact happened to be that Asahi still sleeps with a stuffed animal. Mr. Pads, a little bear with a yellow hat stitched on, named after Paddington bear. Apparently, his cousins brought over the whole series and the bear when Asahi was little, and he would not let them leave with it.

Maybe that’s why Asahi liked him so much, he was the same size as the bear!

Noya purred when he felt the Alphas nose on his neck, searching for the sensitive spot behind his ear. The hum of satisfaction set shivers through the Omegas body, and he gripped Asahis shirt. Was he trying to start something!

“we have school!” the Omega laughed, pushing his hips up to greet the Alphas. The contact on his skin felt so warm, he wasn’t even sure if he half meant it. If they could stay in bed like this, his Alpha on top of him, nose buried in his neck..

“We could say you went into heat again” Asahi suggested, running a hand up Noyas chest, under his shirt, and pinched one of the small nipples.

The gasp pulled from the Omega was music to his ears as he kissed the area behind his ear, trailing kisses to the hollow of his throat.

“im sure we could trigger it if we tried hard enough~”

He wasn’t wrong, but Noya didn’t want to spend the next few hours struggling to keep his breath because of his heat. He wanted to enjoy the time he had pressed to the sculpted body of his Alpha. He wanted to be a participant, he wanted to run his hands along Asahis chest, or down his stomach, bringing him pleasure too.

“not so fast~” he reached for him, pushing him back a bit, keeping him away until he scooted out from underneath him, having him roll onto his back.

The Alpha body radiated sexuality, and even looked superior when laid out, clothes messy and hair tousled. The goatee at the end of his chin even looked sexy, even if it was scratchy against the sensitive skin on Noyas body.

“screw you” He laughed, moving to straddle the Alphas stomach, lifting his shirt as his bare thighs brushed against his side.

“Yes please” Asahi laughed, keeping his hands behind his head as he admires the boy on top of him. Neither of them had time to do their hair properly, leaving Noya with the blond skunk tail swishing in front of his face, his own hair messily splayed against the pillow.

“You look like a kappa” The omega teased, grabbing a hairclip for his own bangs.

Reaching down to caress the bare thighs, Asahi purred. “yea well you sound like one when you’re turned on” he hummed. “all sounds, no words” he licked his lips. “so hot~”

“I say words!” he laughed.

“god, yes, and Alpha don’t count” Asahi said. “Especially not in an incoherent sentence”

Noya opened his mouth to protest, but Asahi wasn’t wrong. Noya was an omega of few words, especially when he was in the throws of passion. It was hard to pull out the mental thesaurus when he was 9 inches deep in heaven. That was almost half his total height! Being skewered impeded the blood flow to his brain.

“And whose fault is that”

“Ill gladly take the blame” Asahi boasted, puffing his chest out, drawing a giggle from his Omega. “Just so long as you keep making those same sounds. Maybe even toss my name into the repertoire~”

Leaning down, Noya pressed his chest to Asahis, laying his forearms next to his head to support himself. “maybe, if you haven’t fucked my brains out before I can remember” he purred, pressing his lips to the Alphas.

His abs weren’t the only well used muscle in the Alpha body. Try as hard as he might, Noya couldn’t get the upper hand in the kiss. Asahis lips overpowered his, forcing them open, bending to their Alphas will.

When he tried to pull back for air, Noya felt the hands on his back, holding him closer, holding him down to the massive body as more and more of Asahis body hardened against him.

“a-a-heeee” he whimpered into the kiss, blush dotting his cheeks.

With a *pop* the two broke apart, Noyas chest heaving as he gathered his breath.

“You should breathe through your nose” Asahis breath was wispy, he was out of breath too.

“or you could not suffocate me” he smirked, letting himself sink flat against Asahis chest, his head on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat soothed him, the deep thrumming in time with his own.

Noya relaxed into the alphas body, closing his yes. Small purrs left his throat as warm hands slid up the back of his shirt, drawing circles in his skin.

“you’re going to make a mess out of me tonight aren’t you” he asked, not moving. he didn’t want the gentle touches to stop. He didn’t want this whole situation to ever stop. The last few months had been amazing, he was happier than he ever thought he could be. Asahi was a perfect alpha. Maybe, maybe making it official wouldn’t be so bad..


	8. Mixed Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation between bros, angsty Kags and lets add in some more backstory-lies!

Running back to Asahi was the one thing Tanaka couldn’t live with. If Noya decided he didn’t want to be official mates, he could even live with that. If the secret was found out that he was raising another Alphas child, he could deal with that. If Noya found another Alpha that made him happy, and left to be with them, he may even be able to put up with that and be happy for him, but going back to Asahi after watching how he had broke because of him, that Tanaka absolutely couldn’t live with that. Pride aside, he couldn’t sit back and watch as his best friend let himself fall back into a toxic relationship.

“Noya” the Alpha spoke, watching the small form in the bed shift, searching for other bedmates. But there were none. They had all left, because Tanaka didn’t want any distractions or comforts. This wasn’t going to be a pleasant conversation, and a large part of him was dreading having it. Hell no he didn’t want to hear Noya confirm he was sneaking out to see Asahi! But he could turn a blind eye to what was going on. It wasn’t fair to himself. He probably would end up randomly snapping and saying something extremely hurtful if he didn’t have the conversation now, when he had points laid out.

It would drive him insane, how many nights had he snuggled up to the Omega after he had visited another Alpha, how many times had he held him or comforted him after he visited his real Alpha. What was the point of doing all of this if Noya had a real place to go, where he didn’t have to hide all of this!

He watched his friend continue to sleep, his body exposed, having pushed the blankets away. The bump on his belly pushed the shirt to roll up, and show off his belly button. The soft expression, worriless, kind. How could he sleep so peaceful like that unless he was confident in the lies?

Why did this have to hurt so much.

He opted to wait a little, giving the Omega some final moments rest before he woke him up. In truth he needed the few moments himself, to gather his proof and accusations and get these prideful alpha emotions in check. He wasn’t going to be told he was crazy and be dismissed. Not this time. Not about this.

Standing up, Tanaka took a deep breath and let out a low growl, trying to use his most Alpha-like voice. It took a few awkward tries, that he was glad Noya slept though, before he was happy.

With a final “Noya” Tanaka pushed his voice out, letting the scent of his anger spill into the room, to wake Noya up without touching him.

With a jolt the Omegas eyes flew open and he backed up against the headboard, his hand clutching his stomach in default protection mode. Tanaka could feel the tinge of distress, but he didn’t let it affect him. He needed to maintain his emotions right now.

For a moment Noya looked around, his eyes wide to find the danger before relaxing at the realization that it was ‘just Tanaka’. Which wasn’t what Tanaka wanted. He didn’t want relaxation. He wanted Noya to be on edge, to be on the defensive!

“So how long has it been?” Tanaka asked, his voice coming out as more of an insecure yell than an angry accusation. Fuck.

Noya tilted his head before looking at the clock. “2 hours?” he yawned, rubbing his eyes and scooting towards the edge of the bed.

“What? No” Tanaka growled.  “not how long you’ve been asleep”

Nishinoya yawned again and groaned. “I dunno bro” he said, standing up and walking to the dresser, grabbing a new t-shirt. “What are you talking about?”

Tanaka watched the male, anger surging through him more easily now. The dismissive attitude, was that how Noya had been coping the entire time? He was just so non-challant about it all.

“I know you’re sneaking out at night. I just want to know if its been since day 1 here”

Nishinoya paused, the t-shirt halfway on, his head stuck in the neck hole for a moment before it was pulled through, his dark hair puffing out a little.

“Wh-what are you talking about?” he asked. “Sneaking out? You know I shower at night and eat. You’ve been eating with me Ryuu” he said, stepping closer but pausing at the scent. “What’s wrong Ryuu?”

Tanaka felt a wave of annoyance ride up his spine as the Omega in front of him played stupid. He wa caught, why couldn’t he just come out and admit it! why does he have to drag this out!

“You’re sneaking out of the house, or you were. I know for a fact! You’ve been caught!” he accused, watching the boys hand fly to his stomach again.

Shock, and guilt filled Noyas eyes, and he didn’t answer right away.

So it was true. Heh.

“how many nights did you sneak out” he asked, looking up at 3 fingers displayed.

“But I-“

“I don’t want to hear it!” Tanaka cut off the explanation. He didn’t need to hear it, truly. The excuses, the justification, the ‘but its his baby’ the ‘we were mates’ all of that he didn’t need to hear it! It wouldn’t change how he felt, how this all felt! Just how stupid could he be, letting the Omega he had taken in run off every night. How could he not notice the scent change _again_ or even notice a behaviour change! How could he be so stupid!

“but Ryuu-“

“I said I don’t want to hear it” he stepped closer, a growl sliding from his throat. “I just needed confirmation” he walked past the Omega to the dresser, grabbing his duffel bag and throwing his clothes in.

“Wait, where are you going! Ryuu what’s going on!” Noyas voice peaked as he walked over to him, more panicked than confused. “You can’t leave. Why are you packing? What’s going on? You don’t understand-“

“I understand enough!” Tanaka said, dropping his bag. “I understand what I need to. And I can’t keep doing this if this is what you’ve chosen. I can live with raising another Alphas baby. I can live with you being a hikkimori, I can live with the questions from outsiders, I can keep your secrets, but I can’t live with the situation you’ve created. I know nothing about all of this. I couldn’t spill the beans if I wanted to, because you don’t tell me anything. I don’t know dates, appointments, any information at all, and then I find out you’re going back there for three nights and then crawling back into bed with me” he scoffed, the last betrayal prickling at his throat. “after everything that you said happened..”

Nishinoya paced the room for a moment after Tanakas speech ended. He pushed his hair up, wiping his red eyes. “I still don’t understand” he said, stopping and turning to Tanaka for a second before resuming his walk. “I wanted you to be surprised, that’s why I didn’t-“

“Oh I was surprised al-“

“Stop interrupting me!” the Omega yelled, giving Tanaka a small shove. “Shut up and let me talk! If you’re going to run away from me after you did all of this to me” he motioned to the room, “Then listen to me for once! You want answers or not!”

The Alpha didn’t speak, but he picked up his bag and continued packing.

“It was an accident okay” Noya admitted. “It wasn’t supposed to happen this way. I didn’t realize it, he didn’t realize it, it wasn’t until after that I realized what happened” he said. “I never meant to get pregnant.” He sniffled. “I found out when I went in to get birth control. I stayed for 2 more months. I faked heats. I hid all of it Ryuu. I did it all by myself. And I went for an ultrasound a few months ago, and I got a picture of my baby. I cried. I cried right there, in the doctor’s office in front of everyone. I was happy and sad and scared and lonely and I felt so guilty as I looked at that picture of my baby, because I knew it would never have a good life because I was their mother” he looked up at Ryuu, but the Alpha wasn’t looking at him.

“Ryuu I don’t want you to know. I don’t want you to know everything. Its not all good. I don’t want you to know it all” he said. “But you can trust me. R-Right bro?” he reached for Tanakas bag to pull it away, but it was kept away from him “Ryuu.. please”

“Just admit it!” the Alpha snapped. “admit where you’ve been going! Admit the reason you’ve been hiding from school, admit why im not good enough to be the alpha in your life!” he snapped. “What don’t I know!!”

Curling against the bed, Noyas arms clutched his belly, as if protecting it from what he was about to say. This wasn’t how he wanted to say it. This crude, sudden delivery.. he never wanted to admit it ever again. But he could t let Tanaka leave him too..

“I tried.. “ he paused, gathering himself. “I tried to end my pregnancy. 2 months ago,” his voice quieted at the end, but the main part had been clear. “I were 3 months along and I was alone and didn’t know what to do” he pushed his hair back, refusing to look up. “I-I.. I hurt myself. alot” he said. “and I did it until I felt the blood running down my legs. I tried to kill my baby. Is that what you wanted to know? Is that so important, is- is that enough to make you- you stay!” he yelled at the end, sobs breaking up his words. “I can’t face the team! How am I supposed to smile with Suga when I know what I did! How can I face them with blood on my hands! How can I tell them to be happy for me when I did what I did!” he grabbed a pillow, swinging it at Tanaka. “answer that question!” he swung again, hitting Tanakas shoulder. “I have to sneak out of the house to go practice what im saying in the gym because you want me to tell everyone! Im trying! Im trying for fucks sake!” he screamed, his sobs just as erratic as his breathing. “Because you asked me to!”

For a moment the only sound in the room was the erratic breathing. Tanaka didn’t say a word. He didn’t have any words to say. He was blank except for the loop of information circling him. ‘kill-blood-practice-for fucks sake’

The knock on the door broke him out of his dumbstruck haze, and before he could open the door he turned to the Omega. “Wait.. So you’re not visiting Asahi at night??”

“Nishinoya-senpai!!” the voice behind the door accompanied a whole new slurry of knocks. Multiple voices could be heard behind the door but the bright Omegas was the loudest, calling out for the Omega inside.

“What?” Noya asked, not sure if he heard Tanaka right. After all of that information, Tanaka thought he was going to Asahis place every night? Did he listen to him at all? or was he just listening for information he wanted to hear, ignoring all other words.

After all of that, he thought he could face Asahi.. what, like they would be a happy family? How many years could he spend with their child, before he spilled the beans and was abandoned and thrown to the wolves? He could never tell Asahi. He could absolutely never tell another living soul that, and Tanaka thought he was running back to Asahi in the middle of the night?

“Fine” he grabbed Tanakas bag shoving it into his chest and wrenching the door open. “Get out. Leave. I don’t care what you do. Just get away from me. If im some booty call, snake, whatever to you, then just go. Im sorry for wasting your time” he pointed to the outside of the room, where Hinata, Iwaizumi and Kageyama stood. At least Hinata seemed to understand that now was not the time for shouting with excitement.

3 Omegas and an Alpha waited to see what Tanaka would do, while he watched Nishinoya, the gears in his brain running.

“Yuu..” he said softly. Letting his bag slide to the ground, and took a step close.

“Get out” Noya said, backing away. “im serious. I don’t care, get out of my room. If im so secretive and unreliable, just leave, get out. Go home, I don’t care. I regret ever asking you for help. If you can’t see what you don’t want to see I don’t want you here. I can’t pretend for your sake. I can’t coddle you or reassure you or anything” he said. “so just go!”

Turning to look at the audience, Tanaka scowled and kicked the door closed. “Im not going anywhere” he said, putting his bag back on the dresser. “im not going to leave you Noya.” He ran his hand over his head, feeling like the biggest idiot. He let what oikawa said get to him, and completely mess with his head. He let out of his insecurities out on Noya, without knowing the whole story, which was part of the issue. He didn’t know the story! He didn’t know anything and that secrecy allowed Oikawa to get in his head. And now Noya was in the corner, angry, upset, and rightfully so.

Taking a step closer, Tanaka put a hand on Noyas cheek, but it was promptly pushed away.

“Im not your Alpha” Tanaka said, making a statement. “so, I don’t have insight into your emotions. There’s no super bond that makes sure im not fucking up. You wont even let me court you” he frowned. “so im fucking up. Hell even the beta here is a better Alpha than me” he said. “im sorry. Fuck im so sorry Yuu. About everything. About what I said, about what you said. I.. I let someone else tell me what to do again” he sighed. “I fucked up”

“yea. You did” Noya said, standing in the corner. “how could you even think.. like why? Am I that flakey?”

“Its 25 minutes away” Tanaka said. “I walked there and back, its so close. And you two were.. I've never broken up with someone, I don’t know how hard it is to stay apart when you’re so close.”

“Well im not” he pushed himself off of the wall. “its incredibly easy, because if hes aw me, I… I don’t know what id do. I can’t see him. not like this”

“so im still your Alpha?” he smiled optimistically.

“Maybe” Noya said, and watched Tanakas smile fall. “I need to think. I.. I can’t keep hopping between Alphas. But I can’t believe you thought-“

“What was I supposed t think Yuu” he asked. “You don’t talk to me. You’re supposed to trust me. You’re supposed to tell me things. Maybe not everything all at once, but if you need food, if you’re leaving, all of it. Even doctor’s appointments. I want to know things and be there. I want to be part of this. Im joining halfway through, but I don’t want to just do it halfway” he reached for the omegas hand, stepping back so he was sitting on the bed. He reached out and wrapped his arms around his back, pulling him close to plant a kiss on his belly. “Im just really stupid Yuu. Like really stupid.” He pulled the Omega onto his lap, laying his forehead on his chest. “I get really stupid around you. like an Alpha, just without all of the perks”

“Perks?”

“yea, like being so in tune with you, or having that intense protective need. Kageyama would never confront Hinata like I just did” he said. “because he's a real Alpha”

“maybe that’s for only special mates” Noya said, moving off of Tanaka. “Asahi and I would fight a whole bunch at home” he said. “Its why I couldn’t tell him. if he got angry…” he touched his belly.

Tanakas eyes widened at the new information and he stood up, moving to quickly pull Noya into another hug, “And here I am, yelling at you” he frowned. “Id never get physical with you. never angrily” he whispered. “absolutely never, I swear on my life. On Saekos life, on Saekos daughter’s life” he looked up at him, squeezing his body to him to reinforce his promise.

“Ill never hit you. ill only hit _on_ you” he said, smirking at his cleverness.

“If you were Tsukishimas I could say im as-salt-ed every day by your attitude” Noya added, his own lip curling in a slight smile.

“If you were Hinata I could say your butt is so big and beautiful its got its own gravity like the sun” he laughed, hearing an angry Alpha outside the room protesting to that.

“don’t objectify others’ Omegas” Noya laughed, standing up to open the door, and willingly let the others in the house come in. “you can only objectify your Omega”

Hearing it from Noyas lips brought a spark of warmth to the Alphas chest. He had a lot to learn, about taking care of an Omega, about being a father, and especially how to actually be an Alpha. He wanted to do this right, he wanted to make Noya happy, because he deserved it. he deserved everything in the world.

The orangette burst into the room, suctioning onto Noya, questions streaming from his mouth at a breakneck speed. The main concern seemed to be if Noya was okay, to which he answered ‘yes’. The other questions could wait.

Hinatas, Kageyamas, and Iwaizumis scents mixed into the room as they poked their heads in, looking around the room. You’d think their room didn’t look the exact same.

It was refreshing to see Noya with others again. He had looked so happy nestled among them earlier, and knowing exactly what he had been through, the fact that he was able to smile just proved how strong he was.

He interrupted them, moving over and wrapping his arms around Noyas shoulders from behind and smiled at Hinata, his hand sliding down to Noyas belly, rubbing his thumb against the skin protectively as the two spoke like they hadn’t seen each other in years.

He was half sure that his hold was annoying or in the way, and moved to pull back, but stopped when Noya grabbed his arm, holding him to his body. It wasn’t a strong grab, he could pull away if he wanted to with almost no effort, but he didn’t. Instead he pulled Noya so he was sitting on the bed with him, not interrupting the conversation at all. He kept hi arms around the small Omega, feeling the small shakes of his body as he spoke, about random topics.

Hinata hadn’t brought up big belly or Asahi at all, any maybe it was because he could tell Noya was trying hard too. Or maybe he had heard what Noya was yelling through the door..

“Are you coming back to the club soon?” Hinata asked. “Sugas getting worried. He's going a bit crazy” he giggled. “Like a big mom whose lost one of his kids” he said and reached to tug at one of the blonde strands poking down Noyas face. “I miss you too, at club. Its not as fun when im the only one being an energetic idiot”

“You’re going to calm down now though right?” Kageyama said from behind him, watching the two. Iwaizumi was standing in the corner, not saying anything but just watching. “If you fall and land on your stomach, or if you get hurt-“

“I knoooow” he groaned, hiding his annoyed look from the Alpha. “you already told me”

Kageyama nodded, leaving a small kiss on the back of his head. “Just so were clear about that”

Noya chuckled and looked up at Ryuu. “What about me, am I allowed to run around like an idiot?” he asked, not really expecting an answer but asked for the joke.

Tanaka groaned into his shoulder, giving a shake of his head. “mmm, nope” he smirked. “you’re confined to the earth” he said. The omegas laughed, with Hinata giving a small jump of defiance.

“oi” his alpha warned from behind him.

“Yuu-san?” Kaoru stood in the doorway, looking over at the happy mother-to-be. Heads turned as the beta walked in, while Kageyama reached for Hinata, pulling him to his chest.

Noya looked over, suddenly more aware of the alpha wrapped around his body. The new person jerked him out of the happy bubble, where being held like that was normal. Hinata was currently leaning against his alphas chest, but they were special..

Pulling away, Noya turned to face Kaoru, tilting his head a bit as if to ask ‘what’

“are you going to join us for dinner tonight?”

~

Eating at night was so much quieter, and cleaner.

As a celebration, both Kaoru and Hinata decided to cook up a special dinner, marking the first house dinner, with all participants.

Kageyamas lasagna was sacrificed to the cause, which he was secretly glad about. The damn thing would have taken too long. He would have to do a better preparation job when it came to the next romantic meal he wanted to create. He wasn’t giving in by any means, but he did need to actually read the instructions before making another purchase.

Besides, selflessly giving away his food may have scored some mate points in Hinatas eyes, feeding the family and all.

But like hell he was leaving Hinata alone with the beta. While the two hummed as they cooked, Kageyama sat at the kitchen table, watching them. Hinata in the apron, his shorts hugging the tops of his thighs, it was a beautiful sight that sparked little flares in his chest every now and then. It also pulled small growls when Kaoru seemed to forget he was there and got a bit too handsy with Hinata.

It all seemed innocent enough, but he still didn’t trust the beta. The muted scent felt wrong, like it was intentional. Hinata scolded him for being too aggressive against the house mother who had done so much for them, but instincts weren’t something that could be scolded.

His fingers twitched as the omega laughed, presumably at something he beta said. Both of them looked back at him before the omega giggled a bit again. So, they were laughing at HIM?

“Is something funny, Beta” he asked, and instead of the silence and scared look he was expecting, he was met with the angry pout of his omega. Hinata had moved in front of Kaoru, and scowled at his alpha.

“Stop picking on Kaoru. He's just being nice” he said, his voice cutting deeper than it should. Maybe it was the disappointment it carried, but when the alpha was looking to secure a Mark, any inclination that the mate wouldn’t be reciprocal felt like a blow.

Maybe Hinata was right, maybe Kaoru was just a weird smelling, meek Beta, with nothing but good intentions, but so much about him didn’t sit right in Kageyamas mind. First off, how could he have kids and be away from them this long? Eating all of the meals at the house, being here almost 24/7, when did he see his supposed child? Or did the child not exist! There was hardly a child scent attached to the beta, let alone a mate.

Second, his scent. Who would dampen their own scent, how would they even accomplish that? Unless his neck was wrapped in ductape, his scent glands stuffed shut. Or maybe he was scrubbed raw every morning to remove all other scents, whatever the beta did, the lengths that he went to were unsettling.

Maybe he really was insane, and he took the job in order to steal the most perfect omega they could find. And currently said omega was almost chopping his fingers off trying to cut lettuce into small strips.

“Calm down Tobio” The omega purred without even looking back, already feeling the alphas anxiety creep up his back. he was clumsy yes, but he was being careful.

It was hard to calm down when the omega carrying his child insisted on spending time with a complete stranger, and expected him to be completely fine with it. If it was a member of their team, if it was Daichi, or Yamaguchi, that was different. He knew them. He knew those alphas, he trusted them because he understood their behaviours and motivations. Even if Daichi wasn’t Mates with Suga, or if Yamaguchi wasn’t courting Tsukishima, he would trust them with Hinata. He knew them personally. Where as this tall, imposing baby faced ‘beta’ was a foreign object jabbing his side, and using his omega to keep him at bay. And he didn’t even look sorry about it.

“Shoyo, lets start grilling the ground beef” Kaoru offered, turning around to offer Kageyama the cheese grater. He could grate his aggression and help with dinner, all in one fell swoop.

The bastard was too observant.

 

After all of the warnings Kageyama had given Hinata about being careful around sharp objects, he was the first one to draw blood.

“That what you get for not watching the cheese” The omega teased, wrapping bandages around two of the alphas knuckles, kissing them softly afterwards.

“What if I said I was mesmerized by you? And I couldn’t help but look away?” the edges of hi lips curled as he flirted,

“Id tell you to focus on the cheese” Hinata laughed, giving his omega a peck on the lips. “focus on the food. Im fine over here. No ones going to hurt me by the sink.” He grabbed a few veggies to wash in the water. “and even if they did, you’re right there, so save me” he took the three steps from the table to the sink, making exaggerated steps while counting them out. “See, im not out of range”

Kageyama scowled with a small amount of resignation at the childish mocking. Like he was a bad alpha because he was overprotective. It was better than not giving a damn about his omegas whereabouts.

“that’s as far as you go, if you even think about sneaking out at night, just remember it’ll be me who chases you down” he said, flashing his creepy-cute smile at the omega, whose face dropped when he turned towards his alpha.

He hadn’t noticed the new bodies in the kitchen, standing behind him.

“Ouch” one said, pursuing his lips as a slight distress scent flowed from the smaller of the pair.

Kageyama turned to the Karasuno pair behind him, and he regretted his comment. “I didn’t mean it like that” he said, but it didn’t help. Noya clung tighter to Tanakas sleeve, half of hid body hidden behind him. The distress scent was coming from him. of course it was, someone he was supposed to consider a friend was talking about him behind his back, kind of.

“Just wondering when dinner would be ready” Tanaka spoke, this time to Kaoru. “Yuus tired again, and if there’s enough time for him to nap-“

“Its almost ready” Kaoru said, lifting the pan of ground beef from the stove, stirring it with the wooden spatula. “did you want to get the others? Or set up the plates?”

Tanaka motioned towards the bedroom, silently offering Noya an option, which he took. The small omega let go of the alpha and headed across the kitchen, turning the corner to Iwaizumis room.

Noticing the eyes that followed the omega, Tanaka moved to stand in the entrance, blocking Kageyamas view of him.

“Tobio” he controlled his tone. The alpha looked up at him, his face stoic as ever. It was pissing him off. “don’t say stuff like that around Yuu” he put a hand on the table, leaning into it. “he has been through so much already, he doesn’t need you to make him feel worse” he frowned, standing still for a moment, keeping eye contact with the other alpha, to show he was serious.

“Say what you want about me, I can take it. you haven’t exactly been holding back to begin with” he said. “Just leave comments about Yuu out of it. He's never done anything to you” he pushed himself off of the table and walked to the cupboard to grab the plates.

Hinata stood in front of the cupboard, in the way. Flashing a look back to the alpha, Tanaka leaned down, wrapping his arms around the omega and lifted him slightly, just enough to slide him down the counter a little.

There wasn’t much protest from the omega, but he felt the effect his actions hand on the alpha. Touching his omega, without permission, was about to set him off! He could have just as easily asked Hinata to scoot over, but physically touching him seemed like the better option for what he wanted to get across. Don’t hurt his omega.

Before either alpha could open their mouths, the distress scent returned, along with the soft pattering’s of feet and the annoying ‘but iwa-chaaan’ of the Seijoh setter.

Grabbing the plates, Tanaka walked over to Noya, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pressing his lips to the top of his head. The baggy sweater that Noya wore slid down passed his hands , although, any regular sized sweater would look massive against the small body. The larger sweater also hid the bump, which was one of the reasons he had it.

His wardrobe consisted of mostly oversized sweaters and small shorts, making for a few confusing mornings, where it looked like Noya was sleeping without pants. It didn’t stop the alpha from checking every now and then.

But Noya had found a pair of pants, track pants with a stretchy waist, and wore them now. They were probably Tanakas to be frank. They looked a bit big on the small frame, even if his body was more round than it used to be. It was a mystery as to how he kept it hidden from them all for so long. It was hard to not notice the small little pudginess about him, giving him a small round baby face.

The cheeks of the baby face were red at the slight kiss give by the alpha. He moved away a little, but reached for the plates in Tanakas hand, which were not handed over.

“go sit, you don’t need to be lifting things” he said, holding the plates tighter to his chest.

Noya pouted, but complied, sitting away from Kageyama, but turned to watch the others work still.

Joined by the Seijoh pair, Kageyama looked even more miserable. Oikawa was currently cooing over a yawning Iwaizumi, rubbing his back ad offering him a drink. The alpha was tending to his omega while Hinata was over there, being all independent, cooking while pregnant. Almost all of Kageyama wanted to tie the boy down, both out of concern for his safety, but also because he didn’t want to force the omega to be homely or do tasks he didn’t wat to do. The alpha was supposed to take care of the omega, not the other way around!

One by one the omegas at the table stood up, Iwaizumi leaving Oikawa while Nishinoya motioned for Tanaka to sit down. They were going to help Hinata finish up. The three of them would feed their alphas.

“practice, I guess” Iwaizumi shrugged, grabbing the taco shells and sliding the into the oven to heat up.

Hinata hummed. “Yea, feeding the protectors” he looked back at Kageyama, who wasn’t playing nice with the other alphas.

Nishinoya stood awkwardly to the side, watching the two, unsure of what to do. There wasn’t any counter space left to do any work, but he wanted to do _something_.

“Yuu, why don’t you grab the juice and the milk from the fridge” Kaoru spoke, his hand brushing the back of his shoulder. “and cups and stuff”

Noya nodded, setting off on his job, nudging Iwaizumi to the side when he was in front of the cutlery drawer

“Careful” Tanaka said, lifting himself out of his chair when he saw Noya walking to the table with a handful of knives, one for each plate. He quickly took them from the omega as he approached, spreading the cutlery equally.

Watching the omega strain to reach the cups was even more of a trial for the alpha. Letting the omega lift himself onto his toes to try and reach the cups, it was like watching a child near an electrical socket. It wasn’t long before he rushed over, putting a hand on the small of his back. “I’ve got them” he said, easily grabbing the cups and setting them on the counter.

Noya let out a soft snort of annoyance, before grabbing the cups and carrying them to the table. “im not an invalid you know” he murmured. “I can still do things for myself”

“you’ve jumped up on counters before to get cups” Tanaka accused. “but you didn’t do that now, so I just want to be observant about how your body changed” he put his hand on top of the omegas head. “you’re not an invalid, you’re pregnant”

Noya groaned as Hinata cooed behind him. Okay maybe he had struggled more than before, but he was okay with that. “Just let me try for at least a minute next time” he said, setting the cup in front of him, sliding one into his spot as the others started bringing the food over.

Tanaka smiled. Noya was so cute.

~

“So Yuu” the orangette started as he padded his 3rd taco with all of the cheese he could grab before the bowl was snatched away. “how did you get pregnant, without Tanaka noticing?” he asked, looking over at Kageyama. “You knew right away didn’t you?”

The alpha puffed his chest out and nodded.

All eyes fell onto the two-toned omega, halfway through a bite, salsa dotting the corners of his mouth.

“Do we need to ask that now?” Tanaka asked before Noya had a moment to respond. “Were eating. Who wants to hear about our sex life”

“Ew” Iwaizumi said monotone.

Hinata rolled his eyes. “Who cares about the sex part. I wanna know about the baby part!” he looked over at his alpha with a small blush.

Tanaka groaned. There wasn’t a story to tell. They hadn’t been intimate together, so there wasn’t even a story he could stretch. Well there was, but would Noya use it?

“I had a mini-heat while we were already getting busy” he said. “I was still having the irregular heats, and we were already having sex when it started” he kept hid eyes down. “I was the only one who noticed. I was the only one who knew”

“but the heats..” Hinatas brow furrowed as he worked out the story in his mind. “You get all slicked up and tired and stuff. Its hard for the alpha to miss those isn’t it?” he looked to Tanaka, tilting his head.

Noya shrugged. “My body was crazy. I had a whole bunch of small heats, they didn’t last long enough to show real symptoms” he said. “or more toned down versions”

Tanaka rubbed Noyas back. “Yea, they were happening pretty much every few days weren’t they” he said. “I guess I figured they just levelled out.. I mean you didn’t miss any more practices.. so that one time..” Tanaka frowned. “and you didn’t tell me”

“Wait, you didn’t know?” oikawa asked, his palms slamming into the table in shock. “But how!”

The omegas jumped at the excited alpha, and Iwaizumi grabbed him and had him sit back down.

“I just didn’t notice” Tanaka took a bite, filling his mouth.

“I didn’t tell. I didn’t tell anyone” Noya said. “not until last week.” He looked over at Tanaka.

Oikawa hummed, not entirely convinced.. “Tobio~ you didn’t notice? You spent all that time with him, you didn’t notice anything? Shrimp, didn’t you?” he asked. “Iwa-chan would have”

Hinata frowned. “I noticed _something_ was up, bit I don’t know what it was. He just broke up with –“ he paused. “what about Asahi!”

Noya froze, pulling one hand under the table to brush against his belly. “he has nothing to do with this” he said. “he's not involved.”

“but were you guys.. I mean, I didn’t even know you slept with Tanaka.. is.. is that why you broke up?”

“No!” it was Tanakas turn. “I was the rebound. I approached Yuu. I comforted him and too things too far” he said. “Yuu is the one who broke it off” he reached under the table for Noyas hand, giving it a small squeeze. “Asahis not involved in this baby’s life. He never was”

Noya nodded, and the table fell silent. Hinata pushed his chair back, moving around the table to give his friend a hug, rubbing his cheek in Noyas sweater. “well im happy you’re here. You too little one” he tilted his head to look at Noyas belly, hidden under the clothing.

Noya smiled softly, leaning down to rub his cheek on Hinatas, scenting him a small bit. Maybe it was okay to be more open here. None of them seemed to suspect he was lying..

“thanks, Shoyo” he said softly, wrapping his arms around him.

Iwa yelped as he felt the sharp poke of a finger in his side. “go on Iwa-chan~ go join your kin” he smirked, earning himself a jab in his own side. Iwaizumi wasn’t going to intrude on the Karasuno omegas moment. He would spend time with Nishinoya at a different time, when his alpha wasn’t thinking of omega porn at the moment.

Besides, the smallest omega was the best napping partner anyways.


	9. Knowing Your Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its been like.. 2 months since i updated this XD im sorry! i have no excuse. but i AM introducing other characters soon so look out for upcoming updates!

Yuu was an early riser. He had been for as long as he could remember. He woke up with or before the sun, bursting with enough energy to power the house. It became manageable when he became involved in volleyball, because morning runs were his go-to activity, giving his parents another hour sleep before their tornado of a son flew back demanding food.

There was a certain degree of freedom that came with morning runs. Most people were still asleep, but it wasn’t dark. It was like the outside world was his and his alone for that perfect moment, where he could laugh and yell as he heaved out of breath down the path, clear of any dangers.

His runs were almost discontinued after he presented as an omega Like a door slamming shut, a whole list of activities were now not available to him. As if he couldn’t take care of himself. Basically any activity he would do alone, his father was opposed to it. At one point he even almost decided to pick him up from school every day.

It wasn’t that all of a sudden he was weak, it was that others were stronger, it was that they would target a line omega. If someone tried to pick a fight with him, the scrappy two-toned kid would take them on and give a good fight for sure. But being an omega put a target on his back.

Even the schools were leaning more on the side of caution, bringing in cautionary tales of omegas who had been attacked, Marked, or raped. Moral of the story, if you’re alone, you’re not gunna be for long.

But if anything, going for a run would help keep up his leg strength, making it easier to either fight back or run away. Noya wasn’t going to sit at home like a meek little omega and wait for an alpha to come knocking on his door. He had dreams and goals!

For a while he managed to convince a few teammates to go running with him in the morning, and the increased numbers seem to calm down the growing tension at home, with an omega son defying his alpha father and all. For the most part the ragtag group didn’t run as a cohesive pack, with some teammates running off on their own, and Ennoshita being more out of shape than the rest of them, lagging behind. But those stories weren’t told at the dinner table.

Early on, Noya had managed to get his hand on heat suppressants. An upperclassman had managed to get him some, and gave him the contact for the guy. The heats would take out a significant amount of time form practices, and Noya wasn’t willing to lose that time. He wanted to get better, he had to get better. He had to practice, and whimpering in bed wasn’t going to train anything except maybe his vocal chords.

The suppressants were going to save him and rocket him above those who were too dumb to think of it. Now he had almost a week longer to practice. It worked great, for a few months. Because he had never had a heat, he didn’t know what was a symptom. Of course classes taught the symptoms of a heat in progress, but the upcoming signs were severely under focussed on.

Thank whoever that it happened in the clubroom, when Noya stayed late to self-practice. Thank whoever that it was Sugawara who found him, gasping for breath in the corner, half naked, sobbing as the fire under his skin made it impossible to move. Thank whoever that Sugawara had Daichis car, that he was able to take him home, that he didn’t look down at him like he was a pathetic omega, controlled by the biology of his status.

Safely tucked into bed, Noya felt every string break, and when he wasn’t fussing over the nest, he was masturbating, trying desperately to quell the heat so he could get back to practice. If he came enough maybe his heat would finish. If he emptied himself maybe there wouldn’t be any fluid to heat his insides. If he could trick his body..

A week, he spent a week in hell with no sign of reprieve. There were no breaks, no momentary cooldown periods, for 7 days straight, Noya lay in bed, constantly crying about there being no cold side of the pillow, pressing everything he could to his skin, and fighting his mother when she came to take care of him.

“Just give me the shot!” he sobbed on day 6. “I can’t do this! I can’t sleep, I can’t feel anything anymore” he whimpered, his hips positioned over a pillow. It was the position where he felt he most airflow across his skin- ass up, waiting for an alpha- and he hated it.

“You can’t have the shot” she said for probably the 50th time in the past week. “the shots are for emergency purposes. They only delay heats when you’re in public, they don’t stop it. You just have to ride it out”

“I don’t want to!” he screamed, even the tears hot against his skin. “this doesn’t feel good!” The boy sat up, changing the pillow pressed to his torso. “This is crap. This is why I got suppressants. So this didn’t happen. This is stupid. I need to get back to practice!”

“Wait, what?” his mother asked, “suppressants? You’ve been taking suppressants? Since when?”

“like 4 months. And they were working too” he groaned, settling as comfortably as he could on the new pillow.

“you- Yuu! I can’t- oh my god. Get up.” She grabbed clothes, tossing them to him. “I can’t believe I have such an idiot for a son. If you dare take another one of those pills I swear ill have you Marked”

The clothes slapped against Noyas skin and he let out a hiss. Everything felt so sensitive, even the track pants. Once he had them on he continued to gripe. The fabric felt wrong. It was so stuffy and hot and scratchy.

His complaints were largely ignored until they arrived at the hospital, a plastic bag wrapped around his neck, with a scarf overtop that. To block his scent from leaking out too much. AS if he didn’t reek of desperation already, hunched over, letting out small groans with each brush of fabric.

 

He should have stopped running at that point. He should have gotten a treadmill and run at home, but he was stupid. He overestimated himself, He thought he could power through the heats until he got home. The adrenaline would keep him coherent, the fear would keep his limbs moving.. right?

The first heat-post-hospital, Noya woke up face down in the grass. He didn’t know how he got there but he found out soon enough. The hands on his back were a pretty good indicator of his situation.

The fingers dug into his skin, searing pain into the already hot skin, almost drowning out the heat that took over his lower half. If not for the cold grass moving against his skin he wouldn’t have noticed the male thrusting into his body.

The memory of the event was spotty, but he couldn’t remember _feeling_ the alpha inside him. He remembered the hands on his back, creeping slowly up to his shoulders. He remembered checking to feel his shirt pushed up, covering the back of his neck. He remembered feeling everything but nothing. Like his body was numb, immune to the sensation of touch, his heat burning all of his nerves. As if the steam radiating from his body created a barrier, so nothing was actually touching him.

But he had been touched. He had been preyed upon, like an omega. His body had been taken by an alpha, as they pleased, and used for their pleasure. His body had allowed it to happen, eased by the biological instincts of his status. He was made an omega ready to be fucked.

He didn’t remember how he got home. One moment he was on the grass, the next he was leaning against the wall of his shower, his hair sudsy with shampoo. Like it was all a dream. If not for the bruises on his thighs he may have been able to convince himself of that.

Part of him was grateful, that the haze of the heat kept him from remembering, that his body made it easy, so he wasn’t too hurt afterwards. After only a few days of staying home, claiming the flu, Noya had come to an acceptance, which felt weird. Being okay with someone pinning him down, stealing his first time, it should have made him jumpy or nervous to be alone, but it didn’t. It happened, and he moved on.

Noya didn’t touch his stomach, he didn’t wonder if he was with child. He didn’t even change his running route after the incident. He didn’t tell people, he didn’t cry, he didn’t want revenge.. it was just.. okay. Its how things were. It’s the risk he took as an omega travelling alone. He just had to be more vigilant. If he listened to what they said at school..

The second time, was not as smooth going.

The haze was a lot lighter. The sensations cold against his skin. The hands, at least 3, touching him, pulling him, directing him, controlling him. their words rang in his ears, drowning out the sound of his body betraying him, the wet slaps of skin against skin.

The second time it happened, it wasn’t as easy to cover it up. The memories were stronger, Noya having been conscious through the whole ordeal to remember it. the sharpest memory was again, the hands all over his body, grabbing, pulling, controlling his body, pulling moans and reactions from his body as it betrayed him. The actual sex still felt numb, the heat throughout his body numbing his lower half, but not his vocal chords. The moaning and pleading that slid from his lips was maybe the worst part. He didn’t even remember what felt good, just that it was an alpha, so it felt good. The moans flowed from his lips without consent. He didn’t want to moan, he wanted to bite his lips, keep everything quiet. If he was quiet than maybe they would lose interest in him and leave.

Left to his own mess once more, Noya had to stumble home, scrub his body, and seclude himself in his room until he cooled down enough to survey the damage.

Then came the training camp.

Not every heat happened at the worst time. With small heats flaring up 2-3 times a week, only a handful happened where Noya was in danger, with less than half resulting in attacks.

After a total of 6 encounters, Noyas neck somehow remained clear of Marks, thank god for small graces if anything. His world had come crashing down on him already. If he could live through having all of his friends see him begging in heat, he could live through a few more spontaneous heats. The doctor said it would only last a few more months.

Still unmarked, he was one of the lucky ones. And he had an alpha willing to court him even though he wasn’t exactly pure anymore. It wouldn’t be crazy for an alpha to hold their omegas to obscene standards. Especially when it came to the fact that other alphas had their hands on the omega. It wasn’t rare to hear stories about an omega killed because they were suspected of cheating, or an ex-partner confronted the new partner.

But Asahi didn’t hold it against his court mate. If there was a new bruise, the alpha would be comforting, unquestioning, and supportive, almost too much. As a fellow alpha, Noyas father didn’t understand the actions Asahi was taking, and considered him weak because of it. the understanding was taken as weakness, the lack of possessive behavior seen as Noya not being worth demanding loyalty. The alpha that wasn’t protecting him, wasn’t worthy of having his son.

It almost made Noya feel like his father wasn’t ashamed of him for the first time since he presented, but instead his image as an alpha would be damaged if his son was a whore. It was just more incentive for Noya to deal with the attacks on his own. It had been a while since he let his parents help him anyways.

Throughout all of the attacks, Noya knew at least one thing would hold strong, he wouldn’t get pregnant. The doctor had answered his mothers hysterical questions, saying the hormones were too imbalanced. Nothing could live inside him for the next while. Which was okay. He couldn’t do kids. He couldn’t have kids right now. He needed to finish school, he needed to practice so that he could join a professional team after highschool.

Throughout it all he as able to practice, maintain his relationship with Asahi, keep up with his studies. The chaos of his personal life was balance by his social and school life. He kept busy, letting that time of his life pass through.

But suddenly, everything that kept him stable back then, was missing from his life. He wasn’t attending class, he couldn’t attend practice, his ‘relationship’ was based on a lie, and he had more secrets that he knew what to do with. It was harder to keep the secret about the baby than it was to keep about the attacks. The words tugged at his throat as he lay in bed, the sleeping alpha next to him.

Getting out of bed was so easy. Tanaka didn’t stir. He didn’t notice.  

Leaving the room was easy, even leaving the house. It was all so easy. No one was watching him. the house, pitch dark, was completely silent. It would be so easy to shout the secrets, to let them flow from his throat like those moans. But he couldn’t even risk a whisper. He couldn’t crack the dam. He couldn’t speak it. not in the house. Not around these people. Not around anyone.

The only light came from the blinking stove timer. It had never been adjusted, and flashed a needy “2:22”. It was almost 5am, but decided against changing the time. The green flashing light was less creepy than a consistent one. The last thing the silence needed was an eerie green glow over the area.

Reaching up, he flicked on the stove light, sliding the chair out a little and sat down. It was still dark, he couldn’t see out of the kitchen, but he could see in front of his face at least. The dishes on the counter, drying, the muffins Kaoru made for dessert covered on a plate on the counter, both remnants of the first house dinner they had where he lied more than he spoke. It put a knot in his stomach when he thought about having to tell that lie to more of the people he cared about. He had to retell the lie to Suga, to Kiyoka, to Asahi..

He would rather tell them graphic details of every one of the attacks. He didn’t want to talk about the baby, no matter how supportive Tanaka thought he was.

Lost in thought, Noya lay his chin on the table. It was so quiet, it was eay to zone out, his mind on the baby, on Tanaka, on their conversation.

A split second later, cold licked up his spine as two hands grabbed him, pulling him back and squeezing his sides. He let outa scream, the sound almost unnatural as he lunched forwards, his arms wrapping themselves around his belly.

His chest heaving, Noya looked around, spotting the figure in the darkness.

“Yuu-senpai!” a worried voice behind him sounded, and the figure was lit up by the green flashes. “Are you okay? Did I scare you? Im sorry” the orangette jumped nervously, moving within his line of sight.

A pale faced Noya looked back at him, a hand clutching his chest as he looked over towards his room.. Tanaka hadn’t heard him scream.

“Shoyo” he cracked a soft smile, taking dep breaths to catch his breath. “The one time you’re ever quiet you scare me half to death!”

The smile seemed to comfort the younger male a small bit, who cautiously reached out at his senpai. “im sorry” he looked down at the hand on his belly, a second wave of apologies falling from his lips.

“its fine its fine” Noya gave a bigger smile, trying to satisfy the boy. “im fine, the baby’s fine. The only thing that isn’t fine may be my pants” he smirked.

That seemed to calm to boy, who sat next to Noya on a chair, checking a few more times that he was okay.

“so, what are you doing awake now?” he asked, scooting closer, and reaching for the blond strands hanging in front of the others face.

“always been an early riser” he shrugged, turning to make his hair more accessible. “I would usually go for runs remember?”

“oh yea. But you can’t run now can you?’ Hinata asked. “Wouldn’t it shake the baby too much?”

Noya shrugged and leaned onto the table. He hadn’t gone for a morning run since even before he had gotten pregnant. It was too dangerous. His father had been right. “Probably” he answered, it was easier. “being small doesn’t help things anyways”

“Anything I should look out for? As a fellow tiny mama?” Hinata asked, tugging at the short strands as they flopped back in front of Noyas eyes.

There were lots of things Noya could tell Hinata. There was lots he needed to know. There was lots he wished he had someone to tell him..

“Stretchy pants. early on, get stretchy pants. even if you think you don’t have a bump, get stretchy pants and wear them all the time. Or wear no pants. either ones good. Just.. don’t let there be pressure on your belly” he said. “you’ll probably start showing at like 8 weeks maybe” he said. “being a tiny mama and all” he reached over and pat Hinatas belly gently.

“What about cravings? I heard it makes you want pickles with everything.” He laughed. “Like pickles and mustard, or pickles and pasta” he made a face.

Pickles hadn’t been Noyas thing, it had been the little clementine oranges. It was a good thing cases of them were cheap, he had gone through 2 since coming to the dorm alone.

“There’re strong, but not necessarily weird. It just depends what you want, or what your baby wants. And absolutely no raw cookie dough” he said. “raw eggs and all”

“raw cookie dough?” Hinata tilted his head. “I thought that was just a meme. It’s a real thing?”

Footsteps interrupted the look of shock Noya had prepared and the two omegas turned to see the third mama -to-be yawning as he walked in, green slippers scraping against the floor. He didn’t acknowledge the two and instead slid his ay over to the kettle and started to boil the water.

“Want tea?” he asked, reaching for three cups without turning around.

“sure, thanks” Noya answered as Hinata hopped up to grab the hot chocolate mix, his answer.

The silence hung in the air. The ‘don’t talk to me until I've had my tea’ vibe Noya was getting from Iwaizumi seemed to bounce right off of Hinata who chirped happily.

“Early mornings must be a momma thing” he said. “we could make this a real thing. Every morning, we get up and have tea and we can chat” he said, too bubbly for the bundled momma as he poured the teas and set the two cups on the table. He gave Hinata an unenthusiastic look before taking his own cup and retreating back to his room.

“maybe the Great King likes to be cuddly in the morning” Hinata sighed. If this kid wasn’t with child his innocence level would have been through the roof. How had Kageyama even pinned this walking super bouncy ball down enough to knot him?

The two sat and chatted at the table, Hinata talking about moves he was learning, and complaining about Kageyama, while Noya spoke about the symptoms he noticed about the pregnancy so far. The sun continued to rise as they spoke, Iwaizumi sneaking out for a second cup of tea, with only 1 slipper on this time and his hair slightly disheveled.

“Given the baby protein?” Hinata snickered with a raised eyebrow. Iwaizumi flipped him off silently, taking his tea back, a certain sway in his walk.

The two left in the kitchen almost burst out laughing, but opened up a whole new avenue of questions.

“So you can have sex while pregnant?”

“I assume so” Noya said, shrugging. He hadn’t tried it, but all of the literature said it was okay. “just as long as he's under 12 inches”

“Yuu-Senpai!” Hinata laughed, pushing his shoulder. “Dirty much?” he sipped his drink.

“Hey you asked” he smirked. “besides, we have all seen your alpha naked in the changeroom, you’re good to go” he teased.

“oh yea!” Hinata puffed his cheeks out, trying to conceal his smirk. “Well it’s a good thing you’re not with Asahi-senpai, cause then sex would be _off_ the table” he half purred, half cackled.

“nooo” it was Noyas turn to push Hinatas shoulder. “he's not a full 12” he whispered, which only pulled more giggles from the orangette.

Now both of them were imagining Asahi naked, and somewhere the sleeping giant was sneezing. “Im surprised he didn’t punch a hole in you” Hinata said.

“me too” he mumbled. “some days, I was pretty sure he did”

“well Tanakas not half bad is he?” Hinata asked, finishing off his hot chocolate.

Noya shrugged. He honestly had no idea. Despite what they told people he had never had sex with Tanaka. It had never been something he had considered even. Tanaka was always his best friend, not someone he wanted to have sex with. It was almost weird to even try and think of what it would be like.

“I wasn’t really paying attention. I was all upset and Ryuu was there and he was so sweet, and he was what I needed. It wasn’t exactly a.. uh.. clear moment” his eyes flashed to the closed bedroom door. How long was he going to sleep for?

“haven you guys done it since?” he asked, “You’ve been here for a little bit now..”

“no. we haven’t” Noya said, hiding in his teacup for a moment. “I don’t..” he lowered his voice. “I don’t know if im ready to be intimate with Ryuu. He's my best friend. If.. if he's going to help raise the baby does it have to be in a romantic relationship?”

He shouldn’t have said anything. Let alone to Hinata. would the chibi have advice? Most likely not. if anything, he was going to blab to everyone and get things all complicated. This was the last thing he needed. He didn’t need the extra drama. Ugh why did he have t go and say that!

“well..” the orangette paused, “I kinda understand. I mean you’re one of my best friends” he said. “and we’ve been affectionate and everything.. but not romantic..” his face scrunched up as he thought. Noya almost felt bad, his question was frying the others brain.

“either way, its your body. omega or not, its your body. you get the first and last say about who gets to do what to it” he said, biting his lip. It wasn’t exactly the truth.. in the past, but going forwards! “father or not, if Tanaka doesn’t understand that, then you can come sleep in my room” he said. “anytime. I mean it Yuu-senpai” he grabbed his hands, giving them a squeeze and making eye contact. It was the most serious Yuu had ever seen Hinata.

He nodded slowly, giving Hinatas hands a squeeze back. “so but you and Kageyama.. are you doing it frequently?”

“on our first day here” Hinata said. “The great King being here sets Tobio on edge though.” He sighed. “So he's like always on high alert. And he doesn’t trust Kaoru, so he's kinda miserable to be around right now” he pouted, “Alphas suck”

“Amen” Noya smirked. “I say we kidnap Hajime and just go live as a mommy pack somewhere” he said. “we can grab Kenma and Suga and Tsukki too” he smirked.

“as if! Tsukkis got 2 alphas going after him. There’s no way he would give up that power trip” he said. “he's enjoying it too much”

“Fine, we can get Suga. He can be like the super Mama.” He hummed, imagining himself snuggled to Sugawaras side. As the pack leaders mate, Sugawara was essentially everyone’s mother, in a different way. The omega radiated warmth and affection that would lull any omega right to sleep in complete happiness. He was one of the things Noya missed most about going to practice. He knew the omega would be so happy about the pregnancy, but at the same time sad he hid it.

“speaking of!” Hinata excitedly stood on the footrest of the chair. “I made a doctor’s appointment. You should too” he said. “I wanna wait to give Suga a picture until you do. You’re farther along than I am, Suga should get yours first. He would so appreciate it”

A doctor’s appointment.. it was probably something he should get done sooner rather than later, but it would mean leaving during the day, maybe seeing people he knew, was he ready for that? He was so far along.. they would know he was hiding it. he couldn’t deal with the questions that would follow..

“maybe next time” he said. “I don’t think I can do it right now”

Which is not the answer Hinata wanted. The excitement fell from his face and he sat back down. “I know is said ‘your body your rules’ but your baby needs to know its healthy” he said. “you need to know everything’s okay. Aren’t you worried?”

Noya bit his lip. He had been to the doctors only once, but so many things had changed since then. “I feel fine” he said. “I just.. I can’t face people yet. What if there are people I know, people that I haven’t told? They’ll want to know everything and they’ll tell people and-“

“are you planning on hiding the baby when its born?” Hinata asked. “keep it in a basement? That’s how serial killers are created. People are going to find out and they’re going to be happy for you Yuu-senpai. I was SO happy when I found out.”

“But I've kept it hidden for too long. They’ll think it was intentional”

“But it was.” He shrugged. “So what. Just say you didn’t want to jinx it. You don’t owe people information. I know the team doesn’t know, I don’t think they even suspect that you’re away because you’re pregnant. But you should tell them. They would be beyond happy. I mean I don’t think Tsukki would be as affectionate as I am, but maybe we can pressure him to pick an alpha and come here to us” he said. “Can you imagine if Tadashi was here, we would have the best dinners ever.!”

The excitement was almost contagious, pulling a smirk on Noyas lips. Should he talk to Tanaka about it? Would Tanaka have to be at the appointment?

“Would I be able to go the same time as you?” he asked.

As if possessed by the skyball of fire, Hinata lit up, his orange bedhead the rays of sunshine. “I asked them to keep a slot next to mine open” he giggled, hopping off his chair to go make the call.

~

Settling back on the bed, Iwaizumi set the hot cup of coffee on top of Oikawas back, just long enough for him to slide off his other slipper and crawl onto the mattress.

“Owwwww” the alpha whined. “Its hot”

“I wonder what that feels like” the omega said, a teasing chuckle dancing behind his lips as he looked over his mate. The strong muscled man next to him lay shirtless, but it looked as if he had been attacked. The scratches along his back and the marks all along his shoulders were enough to almost cause concern, if their origin weren’t entirely the alphas fault.

“That tea makes your mouth taste weird” the alpha moved, laying his head in his mate’s lap. “The kisses, they taste weird”

Sipping more of the tea, Iwaizumi ran a hand through his hair knowing full well no tea was going to stop his alpha from kissing him. “Drink it with me, then you’ll get used to the flavor”

“mmmmneh”

The hands travelled up his calf and up to his belly, rubbing the skin softly. “do you think the tea tastes awful too little one?” he hummed. “give momma a kick if you agree”

Iwaizumi tapped his hand “They’re too small. And don’t encourage our baby to be violent. You bruise me enough as it” he pointed to the bruised-up thigh. He had plenty of scratches and bruises from his activities on and off the volleyball court, the one on his neck was his favorite. Placed on his skin about a year ago, the Mark made them official partners. He wasn’t denying there were days he wasn’t as thrilled if that as he should be.

“But those were made with love~” Oikawa purred, kissing the darkened skin. “its not like you haven’t mauled me either” he motioned to his back. “we have got to clip your nails. Your gunna tear through me one day”

Iwaizumi blushed. Okay maybe he was a bit on the.. violent side.. but it was hard to not be when you were being touched by the most handsome alpha around.

Not that he would ever say that out loud. He would rather lose his tongue than feed into Oikawas delusions.

“Shut up” he set his tea down and lay on the bed, moving oikawa so his head was on his chest instead, and ran his fingertips over the scratches. “sorry” he mumbled, feeling the body flinch every now and then.

The setter mumbled, sleepiness tugging at his eyes. Unlike the omegas in the kitchen, oikawa was not an early riser. On non-practice days he was lucky to get him out of bed by 11am sometimes. The 6am wakeup for practices were like pulling teeth, or practice for raising a stubborn teenager. Although you couldn’t bribe your child out of bed with steamy joint showers, so maybe it was easier.

Oikawa shifted, pressing his lips to the soft skin of his mate’s chest, his hands finding their way back to his belly, and caressed the skin softly. “im sooo happy right now” he whispered. “so so so happy”

Finding out he was pregnant shocked Iwaizumi. It wasn’t in his plan, it took time out of what he needed to do, and he wasn’t ready to be a mother. Especially in the middle of a season like this!

As the Seijoh Ace, Iwaizumi didn’t want to take time out of practice to be pregnant. He didn’t want to watch his mate spend his last games playing without him. it felt incredibly selfish. For the last few years the team was their family, and there came a massive amount of guilt with choosing his own family over his team family.

He was abandoning them for this baby he didn’t even know yet.

It was Tooru who brought everything together though. He explained it to the team, he made sure things were okay and that no one felt like anyone was abandoning anyone. If anything, they were getting a new sibling, a new little player to train and coddle. Iwaizumis break opened up a spot for one of the first years to get more experience. It wasn’t as if the mother-to-be would disappear all of a sudden either. He could still practice lightly, but he had to take breaks. He was more vocal on the sidelines, watching the other players and how they moved. Maybe he would end up their next coach and Oikawa could be the stay-at-home dad.

“I still plan on playing on the same team as you after highschool” Iwaizumi declared one night after practice. “just you wait. If you think having a baby is going to stop me from being your Ace, you’ve gotten delusional Shittykawa” he smirked. “It just means I have to deal with two of you bugging me”

Throughout the entire ordeal, oikawa had been nothing but happy about the baby. It was all still so new, but sometimes the overactive male made getting excited easier.

“Iwa-chan” he mumbled, tilting is head up his chest a fraction. “What if the baby’s a girl. She can’t be on the boys’ volleyball team if she’s a girl” he looked up, distraught.

“There’s a girl’s team Tooru” he smirked, rolling his eyes. “she can join the girls team”

“will the girls team know about how awesome her momma was?” he asked. “Cause our princess would be Seijoh royalty you know.”

“Stawp. You’re making it sound like im some kind of star” he said. “You’re leaving out your reputation”

“Seijohs sexiest DILF” he said proudly, rolling onto his back, keeping his head on Iwaizumis chest.

“You wish!” Iwa laughed, but leaned down and kissed him. “you’ll only go down in history, because you’re my present” he touched his own belly.

“No, you’re my present, all wrapped up just for me~”

“No, I mean like past, present, future. You’re my present. Not a gift.” He laughed. “stupid”

“well I mean it my way” he looked up at him. “and you know what the best part of a gift is?” he asked.

“What?” the omega indulged.

“Unwrapping it~”

“perv” iwaizumi smirked, biting back a chuckle.

Oikawa laughed, his lips spreading in the most contagious way, lighting up the room. “You still love me”

“Ah you got me there” he whispered, pulling oikawa up so he could kiss him. “I love you Oikawa Tooru”


	10. Ups and Downs

A ball of nerves, Noya shook as he sat in the waiting room next to Hinata. His disguise was more convincing than ‘Swageyama’, but with his sweater, sunglasses and hat hiding his tell-tale blonde, the only thing to give away his identify would be if someone tossed a volleyball and his instincts kicked in.

Hinata on the other hand was all but asking people to look at him. he had the pregnant glow, his skin radiating more than the actual sun. how much of it was just Hinata regularly was debatable, but all eyes were drawn to the new momma, and it cast a big enough shadow that no one really noticed Noya.

Waiting was one thing, he was just sitting there, covered, hunched over so no one could even see his belly. For all they knew he was Hinatas mate. maybe it wasn’t so bad..

“Nishinoya?” the nurse called out, looking around the waiting room.

And all of a sudden it felt like all eyes were on him, even though he hadn’t come forwards as Nishinoya. If he didn’t stand up, maybe he could leave. None of them knew who he was.. He didn’t really have to do this. But he was already outside. Nothing bad had happened yet..

He could just not stand up..

“Here!” Hinata jumped up, raising one hand and taking Noyas in the other. “come on” he smiled down at his friend, pulling him towards the nurse, smiling at her and following her into the room.

“Please sit on the table” she motioned to Hinata, who, still smiling, shook his head and tilted his head towards the real patient. “Im Hinata Shoyo” he said. “This is Nishinoya”

“Oh” she said. “Do you have an appointment as well?” he nodded excused herself, returning a moment later with his chart as well..

She set the charts on the table and hummed. “So, Nishinoya.. Yuu” she picked up his. “You marked that your 4 months along?” she said, and motioned for him to lift his sweater.

He crawled up onto the table, removing his hat and sunglasses, lifting the sweater to just above the bump.

“im not the father though” Hinata added, “the daddy’s back home”

“I figured” the nurse said, looking over the second chart. “your pregnancy pretty new isn’t it? just under 8 weeks” she said, looking over the orangette. His bright yellow shirt under a black zip up clung to his skin.

It was a battle even getting Hinata to wear a full-length shirt. Noya almost burst into tears when he saw the boy in a sheer crop top. Who even sold him that shirt! 15 minutes of Hinata pouting and protesting didn’t sway Noyas threat of staying home if he thought he was leaving the house like that. Instead he settled for wearing a traffic light, drawing more attention than the crop top would have.

“What’s the big deal?” Tanaka had asked. Of course, he didn’t understand the issue. Instead of explaining it, it was just easier to give in to the ridiculous outfit. The morning was stressful enough, he didn’t need more of it from Tanaka. Who, only asked once if he was coming to the appointment. Not if he _could_ come, if he _was_ coming.

Explaining the difference would have taken more energy than Noya had to spare, and he said no just out of frustration. The lack of pushback from the alpha, especially such an _impassioned_ speech a few days before, pretty much sapped the rest of his energy.

Hinata had enough energy for everybody in the hospital as he sat there buzzing as he watched his friend lay down, lift his sweater, exposing his belly to the open air.

“Is the gel cold?” he asked, getting up to poke the mound of jelly not yet rubbed in.

“a-a little” Noya whispered, looking over at his friend, gripping the ends of his sweatshirt tight enough to whiten his knuckles. The gel was cold, but his body was sure to heat up with all of the nervous shaking. The last time he was in this situation.. he had been bleeding, what if something had gone wrong in the mean time. What if something was wrong with the baby as some kind of karmic retribution?

“Alright” the nurse hummed, prepping the equipment. “Are we still having any morning sickness?” she asked.

Noya shook his head. “Occasionally but is never been like an every day thing” he said. “im up pretty early in the morning though”

Hinata faked a gag. “I puked twice this morning already” he said, pouting at the unfairness in the world. “pretty sure Tobio thought I was dying”

“Well you are dramatic” Noya laughed nervously as the nurse finished her work.

The wand was pressed to his belly, lightly, just pushing the gel around at first. It was really cold and drew goosebumps on his arms. He could handle the cold. The pressure of the wand made him jump, and he let out a gasp. “Wait!” he gripped his shirt. “not so hard. Don’t press so hard” he said, his voice small.

Nothing had actually hurt, but watching the object press into his belly looked like it should hurt. Just watching it made his pulse race.

“What it if hurts the baby?”

The nurse sighed, making Noya feel even worse. He shouldn’t have said anything. She knew what she was doing. He was just being crazy. He was just paranoid. It would be karmic retribution that after what he had tried to do, the moment he found an alpha willing to be with him, he would lose the baby. After everything he did to try and end the pregnancy, all the months of avoiding the doctors, it would be a light touch during a doctors visit that ended it all.

“your baby is safe” she said, setting down the wand and picking up a diagram of a cross section. “they have your skin, the womb, the placenta, and all of the fluid surrounding them to act as a buffer between any pressure I put on your belly.” She pointed to the parts on the photo. This wasn’t the first time she had given this speech.

“your baby even seems to be sitting high, so its closer to your spine than it is your belly button” she said. “but even if the little one was pressed right up to your belly like it was trying to see the outside world, it would not be hurt by the wand. I promise” she set the picture down.

Noya mulled the information over for a moment. She wouldn’t be lying to him, but that picture didn’t account for karmic retribution.

“Did you want to start with your friend then instead?”

“Ye-“

“Nope” Hinata said, crawling up onto the bed and nudging Noya forwards in the bed, moving to sit behind him, his legs sliding around Noyas body. “you’re going first, but ill be right here for you” he offered, giving his waist a quick squeeze. “I wanna see your baby. I wanna see how big it is and how cute it is and I know mines gunna look like a grape right now” he said, nuzzling his nose along Noyas shoulder. “so let me see your baby, Noya-senpai”

Getting past the shock, a small smile snuck past his defences and after a moment Noya nodded for the doctor to restart the exam.

The pressure still scared him, but instead of panicking he gripped Hinatas hands, watching as his belly was poked.

“You said you were 4 months along?” the nurse’s brow furrowed, “the growth is closer to 5 months actually” she said, changing her position to get a different angle.

“is the baby healthy?” he asked, deflecting form the fact that now he had lied to a doctor. “any broken parts or things wrong?” he asked. “is the baby okay?”

“Everything seems to be in the right place” she said.

Pausing a moment, the woman turned the screen towards the omegas, the black and white of the screen did not look like much at first, but the more she moved the wand, the more Noya could see it. the round head, the feet, the small hands.

“is that your baby Yuu” Hinata cooed behind him, giving him a squeeze. “im so happy for you Yuu!” he leaned forwards, looking at the image. “its so big! Is it a boy or a girl?” he asked, looking at the nurse. “Can we tell yet?’

“yes, we can” she said but looked to Noya for permission.

Did he want to know? how was he supposed to know? What was he supposed to do with the information? Tell Tanaka? Was it right that Tanaka wouldn’t be here to see? Should he wait? But if he waited for Tanaka to come to an appointment, would the baby be born before he found out?

Why didn’t Tanaka fight to come?

Pursing his lips, Noya shook his head. “don’t tell me, but, um, write it down please” he said. “in case.. I dunno” he said. “tell Hinata. I don’t know what to do with the information” he reached for Kleenex, wiping the gel from his skin and pulling his sweater back down.

“Ooh! Ill keep the info for one of the gender reveal party’s” he said. “Kaoru would die at one of those. That would be so much fun!”

Noya nodded, pulling his shirt back down and crawling off the bed. “do I..-“

“get a picture for Suga too!” Hinata said. “are you giving your parents one?”

Noya scoffed. “they have one already” he said, frowning. He left out the part about them using that photo to kick him out. “ill just get the three pictures please”

~

“So when are you going to come tell the team?” Hinata asked, getting into the taxi. “we could go today? They’re having extra practices because of the practice game coming up”

“oh, against who?” he asked.

“Nekoma. Their captains up here enough courting Tsukki that they should probably just come up for a training camp” he smirked.

“Kuroo?” he smirked. “Yea he always was pretty close to Tsukishima wasn’t he” He smirked, remembering the first meeting, where Tsukishima full out scolded the alpha captain.

“You didn’t answer my question! We can go today, or sometime soon, if you want”

Noya bit his lip. “I need to talk to Tanaka about it” he looked down at the picture in his hand. “he wants me to tell everyone too. im just nervous”

“Because of Asahi?”

“kinda” he said softly. “but what if.. like someone’s mad?”

“Who would possibly be mad” Hinata asked. “I mean, almost half the team is currently living with you” he smirked. “Suga would cry, Daichi would be a proud grandpa, Tsukki wouldn’t care..”

“Enno?” Noya said. “he was kinda with Tanaka before wasn’t he? And now all of a sudden.. “

“Enno’s strong” he said. “don’t worry about him. Worry about yourself, and what you eat. You have to eat more veggies like the doctor said.

Noya made a face at the V word as they pulled up to the house. Everyone seemed to be outside, hanging out on the lawn, it was weird.

“Ryuu?” Noya looked over at the alpha who was leaning against a tree. “What’s going on? A welcome back party?”

Tanaka rushed over, grabbing Noya by the hands and pulling him to the side of the house. “Look, Yuu, you can’t freak out” he said. “promise me you won’t freak out”

“You’re freaking me out right now Ryuu” the omega said, pulling his hands away. “what’s going on? Is there a rat or something in the house??”

Tanaka tilted his head and smirked a little. “kindof. Ish, um” he paused. It wasn’t helping the whole ‘don’t freak out’ request!

“Ryuu!”

“okay okay” he shushed him. “There’s a new roommate.”

“So everyone’s outside?”

“we had to get out because the alpha that came with him was freaking out. Oikawa would have gotten involved if we hadn’t pulled him outside” he tilted his head towards the Seijoh pair.

Oikawa knelt in front of Iwaizumi, his arms wrapped around his head. He seemed to be talking but Noya couldn’t make out the words. The couple being so quiet and still looked eerily, usually the Ace wasn’t comfortable with blatant PDA, but it was like the two were in their own bubble. Oikawa was taking care of his omega.

“Was it that bad?” Noya frowned. “What happened?”

“there was blood. probably from a Mark” his hand reached up to Noyas neck. “but Iwaizumi tried to get close and help, omega instincts probably, and the alpha lost it. it was like a bomb went off in the livingroom. Oikawa found Iwaizumi in tears, clutching his belly, we all thought that he was hurt or that something had happened to the baby”

“did it?” Noya looked back over at the omega, feeling a pull to go over and comfort him. “is he okay?”

Tanaka nodded. “He was just scared, overwhelmed by the alphas scent” he explained.

“He should have come with us” Noya said quietly. He had been too focused on his own appointment and the anxiety about that, he should have brought Iwaizumi along too, if only for support.

“don’t say that” Tanaka said, lifting the omegas chin. “its not your fault. If anything, it’ll bring those two together. Oikawa is probably delighted on the inside, knowing his omega will be extra clingy the next few days” he said. “and iwaizumi is wrapped up in the person he loves the most, who is only focussed on him and making him feel safe. It’s a nice outcome”

Noya still wanted to go over and comfort his friend. Maybe later they could take a nap together, this time with Iwa in the middle. He would definitely enjoy being wrapped up in him an Hinata. He hummed at the thought.

But now there was going to be a new omega to join the nap club.

“Who’s the omega?”

Tanaka bit hi lip. “This is why I needed to get you out of sight” he leaned in. “The omega was Tsukishima”

Noyas mouth dropped.

As in THE Tsukishima? Blonde, salty, glasses? Annoyed by anyone breathing air? The most sexually repulsed omega Noya had ever seen, that omega! He was going to be a new roommate??

“Oh wow” Noya bit his lip and his hand brushed his belly. “So does that mean he's.. pregnant too? or just marked?”

“I don’t know” Tanaka rubbed his head. “all I know is.. he wasn’t alone in there. Yamaguchi came with him. And if they are going to be living here too.. are you going to be okay?”

Hinatas comment about half of the team living here had truly h=come true now. Half of their team was here. Tsukishima would be here. He would find out. He would know. Maybe if he was recovering it would mean he had to stay here a few days, and if Yamaguchi was here then that meant he didn’t have someone on the outside to message. So it gave Noya a few more days of secrecy before the salt king himself corroded Noyas safety net.

Noya leaned against the wall of the house, his hands shaking as they reached into the pocket of his sweatshirt to pull out the photos.

“I left the house today. During the day. Everything went fine. No one stared, or got mad. No one said anything to me” He handed one photo to Tanaka and held the third one up. “I got one for Suga too” he pursed his lips. “I-I think… I think im ready to tell the team. If you’re there with me”

Tanaka looked down at the photo, his hand covering his mouth. he had seen photos before. His sister framed them every time, but this.. this was Noyas baby. It was the baby he was going to be raising. It was his baby.

“he's beautiful” Tanaka whispered.

“he?” Noya looked at the photo. “How can you tell? I told her not to tell me”

“Im just guessing” Tanaka laughed, his eyes falling back onto the picture. “I don’t have any evidence. I just.. I kinda want a boy, you know. I want to teach him how to spike a ball, and do dives”

“ill be the one teaching dives. I don’t need our son thinking you’re supposed to eat dirt” he pushed his shoulder. “But what do you think? About me telling..”

Arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a tight hug, pressing the belly bump into his skin. “I will support you, 100%. I don’t want to push you, but if you’re sure you’re ready, ill be there every single second.”

“I want Hinata to come too” he said softly. “he's like.. I guess if you’re my boyfriend now.. he's the closest thing to a best friend I have now” he said. “only if being my boyfriend means you’re not my best friend anymore..” he said, feeling awkward after. “That makes no sense”

“Hinatas your omega boyfriend” Tanaka smirked, pushing a hand through Noyas hair “your mommy best friend”

“yea, like Kageyamas gunna let me call Hinata my anything-boyfriend” he chuckled, pressing his face into Tanakas shoulder. “And you can be pushy. And clingy.” He mumbled. “I wanted you to come to the appointment today”

“But you said no” Tanaka pulled back. “I asked if I could come”

“You asked if you _were_ coming” Noya corrected. “its different”

“it is?”

“It is”

Sighing softly, Tanaka groaned and sat on the grass. “well next time, I want to come. I want to be there holding your hand and getting you ice and everything”

“I think its labour when you get the ice”

“Oh” the alpha smirked, pulling Hoya onto his knees and lifted his shirt, kissing the small belly. “Well either way, I will be there. Im saying this now, every appointment I want to be at. I want to see the baby with my own eyes” he kissed the belly again. “I want to be the first to see the little wiener growing in there” he smiled.

Noya smiled, wrapping his arms around Tanakas head, holding him to his belly. “I think a little boy would be amazing” he mused. “hopefully with my hair, cause the blonde is absolutely amazing”

“yea, who needs a bald baby” he laughed, feeling his own head. “and even if he's shy, having us as parents will soon turn him into a delinquent”

“let’s hope he doesn’t inherit your vocabulary skills, and call everyone a ‘city boy’” he teased.

The two continued to enjoy themselves, even after they were allowed back in the house. No one bothered to tell them until the smell of dinner crept out of the window, making their stomachs growl.

As they headed in, Hinata ran over to them. “Did you hear!” he said excitedly. “Tsukkis here!”

“Ryuu told me” he said. “Yamaguchis here with him”

“Tobio said Kuroo was here with him” he tilted his head and looked towards the alpha. “Who was it?”

Tobio walked over. “I saw Tetsuro Kuroo come in with Glasses” he said. “him freaking out was why we needed to leave the house.”

“no, it was Yamaguchi” Tanaka said. “He came flying in and got Kaoru. I was in the room”

“I don’t smell Yamaguchi” Tobio said, crossing his arms.

Tanaka rolled his eyes and walked away, sitting on the couch. He wasn’t going to get in an argument when they would find out in a few hours anyways. Noya and Hinata looked at each other form across the room, their alphas engaged in their stupid disagreement. The main focus should be the omega, not the alpha. If it was someone that they all knew, they should be happy right?

Hours turned into minutes as the office door creaked open and Kaoru walked out. “Oh good, you’re all here”

With all eyes on him, the House mother cleared his throat. “We have an.. interesting guest” he announced. “that all of you may know” he cleared his throat again, but this time as a signal, and two sets of footsteps came down the hallway.

“do I have to be here?” the one voice whispered. “I need to get back to Kei. He's in pain”

“Chill freckles” a second, deeper voice said. “he will survive for 2 minutes”

“He's _bleeding_ Tetsuro” he insisted, but was pulled into the livingroom anyways. Jaws dropped as both Tanaka and Kageyama had been right. In front of them stood Kuroo and Yamaguchi.


	11. Dragons and Aliens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo i have a headcanon that Iwa and oikawa have an interesting sex life and that Iwa easily gets into the right headspace for different roleplay type scenarios. Oikawa likes to take advantage of this and craziness ensues. So the beginning isnt relevant to the plot, but its iwaoi.. i guess kinda smut. Im not good at writing smut, so its probably top 10 cringe. Its also not vanilla, its kinda weird and out there, which is even more reason for me to not write it or post it. BUT HERE IT IS ANYWAYS.

“Iwa-chaan” oikawa poked his head around the corner, spotting his grumpy dinosaur sitting at the kitchen table, along with Nishinoya and Hinata. He had since joined the mommy morning club.

“go back to bed!” he threw his slipper at the alpha, hitting the wall beside his head.

“But Iwa~ What about the baby? Don’t they want their daddy?”

“you can wait until they are born, you don’t need to try and connect with them through my asshole every morning!” shouted, pulling giggles from the two omegas at the table. They were trying to hold back, out of respect, but it went about as smoothly as Oikawas attempt at intimacy this morning.

They could all hear oikawa whimper behind the safety of the wall. “I cant help it. You were just so cute and sexy and you were already half naked!

“because your absurd body heat steams anything under the covers, not because I was looking for sex”

“You let me do it once before..”

Iwaizumis face reddened and he threw his second slipper with actual intent behind it, “don’t talk about that around others!”

Oikawa eventually gave up and slunk back to his bedroom, giving his mate some much needed relief.

“can someone please get me my slippers” Iwa whined, his feet cold now. Oikawa was so dramatic, any refusal or anger thrown his way was like the world was ending. He's so stupidly sensitive he should have been the omega. Although an oikawa mixed with pregnancy hormones would probably be the end of the world. If he was kidnapped they would return him hours later after whining about who knows what.

Before he had gotten pregnant, the shit his alpha came up with was almost beyond belief, but it kept their sex life interesting, except when it was god damn terrifying.

“You want to do what?!”

The alpha held up a blacked out box, with the gold letters “Bad Dragon Dildo” on the edge.

“are you saying you’ve never been curious? With your obsession over Godzilla-“

“he's a Kaiju, not a dragon!” iwaizumi defended. “And even if I was to ever want to have sex with Godzilla, you think it would fit in that box you got there” he scoffed.

“You’re right, but its scaled down~” he purred, as if acting like a used car salesman would get that dildo out of the box any quicker.

But Iwa wasn’t buying it. “if anything, that’s barney the purple dinosaurs dick, and he's nothing like Godzilla”

Oikawa sighed, setting it down in defeat, before grabbing another box. “How about this one!”

adorning the box lay the words “Ovipositor”

“Please tell me you’re joking” Iwaizumi deadpanned. “on you or me?”

“You!” he said excitedly, mistaking the question for some type of approval.

“hell no! you’re not laying eggs in me through some creepy toy! Aliens are your thing! You have it lay eggs in you”

“But your body’s made for birth” he purred, opening the box to show off the toy. Did he think showing off the potential ‘children’ would excite his partner? Because maybe it did.. a little.

“no. no. put it away.” He reached for the box lid, trying to close it. “you’re not putting that in me. you’re not. Do you understand me?”

~~

“Just make sure each one’s slick enough” he whimpered, arching his back as the toy slid into him. The bumpy surface made him whimper, but he couldn’t reach down to touch himself. “I don’t want it to get stuck halfway through.” Going to the hospital with a fake egg stuck inside him was definitely not on his bucket list.

Oikawa purred, leaning up and sliding the blindfold around Iwaizumis face, covering him in darkness.

“Should I play some Godzilla mating sounds?” he asked, tracing his hand up Iwaizumis thigh. “to create a more realistic experience~”

“Stick to a single fetish okay? Geez” he shifted, groaning as the toy inside of him moved. It was still hollow, but it wouldn’t be for long.

The room was pretty silent for a moment, save for the sound of oikawa coating each of the eggs in a lubricant. He didn’t speak, letting the we, sloppy sounds build the anticipation within his omega.  

“Hurry up!” the omega demanded after 5 minutes. Oikawa still didn’t speak. He did grab one of the eggs, and pushed it into the opening of the toy. It slid down a little, but not all the way. He grabbed a second, watching the toy swallow it up, like he was loading up a nerf gun. After the third egg was inside the toy, Oikawa hummed.

“Does the omega Iwaizumi want to be impregnated by me?” he hissed. “with my eggs, that im going to lay inside you” he crawled on top of him, running his tongue along Iwaizumis cheek. “Ill make sure to fit all 500 of them inside you, until you’re absolutely bulging” his hand travelled up Iwaizumis arm, dragging his nails down the soft skin. He was tied to the bedposts, unable to fight back.

Moving off of him, oikawa moved back to the end of the bed. His omega in front of him looked absolutely adorable, shaking as he prepared to be filled to the brim.

His little speech must have been effective though, because even without looking Oikawa knew his mate was beyond turned on.

“Iwas got a kinky side“ he whispered to himself, and prepared to indulge him.

He gripped the base of the toy, feeling the thee eggs locked and loaded, begging to be shot into their new mother. Twisting the toy, he pushed it into Iwa for a moment, almost breaching him with one of the eggs. The gasp that emerged was almost too good to pass up, and with a quick squeeze, the first egg was laid.

With a huge gasp Iwa lifted himself off the bed, his erection bouncing against his stomach, lively as ever.

“there’s the first egg” oikawa hissed, running his hand along Iwas lower stomach, applying gentle pressure. “Where is it, can you feel it, moving inside you?”

Iwaizumi didn’t speak, but when he tried to move a little, the movement must have pulled the toy in deeper, making him gasp.

“you’re such a good host for my babies” oikawa praised, leaning back down to grip the toy again.

With a second squeeze, the second egg was laid. The omegas body clamped down on the toy, almost pushing it from his body, and with one egg left, that just couldn’t happen!

“Come on sweet momma~” Oikawa soothed, nipping the omegas inner thigh. “open on up. Let your babies in” he pushed the toy in more, the last egg resting up near the base. “you’re almost full” he felt his belly.

Iwaizumi groaned, pleasure chasing the tail end. He could feel the eggs inside of him, rubbing against one another as he shook, rubbing against his walls as he moved. He wanted to touch himself, to feel the bulges in his stomach, but he couldn’t reach.

With a final push the third egg slid into Iwazumis body, stretching the males body from the inside. Oikawa pulled the hollow toy from Iwas body, half expecting one of the eggs to fall out, but his omega made him proud.

Sweaty, incoherent and gasping for air, Iwaizumi held on to all of the eggs. “mmm, that’s a good momma” he kissed his thigh. Iwa barely noticed the affection, now full with the eggs that moved inside him each time he took a breath. One was pressed up against his prostate, chipping away at his resolve.

“How’s that feel?” Oikawa asked, pressing his hands to Iwaizumis stomach, applying light pressure.

Iwa gasped. “No! Don’t don’t, they’ll come out” he pleaded, tugging at his restraints. “ah!”

Oikawa smirked, crawling on top of him, so he was lightly leaning on Iwas lower stomach. “come on momma,” he hummed. “how do they feel inside, are they kicking yet?” he leaned down, licking up the side of his neck.

Iwas body tensed up underneath him. “you’re going to push them out, stop!” he pleaded, squeezing his legs together.

“Such a good momma, protecting your babies” he praised, lifting himself up and off of iwaizumi.

The omegas chest heaved, his breath wheezing out. “no no no no no” he whimpered, trying to keep his legs together. the eggs, they were rubbing against him, it felt too good!

“are you going to give birth Iwa-chan?” the alpha asked, watching as the tip of an egg started poking out. He reached down and pushed the tip back in, watching as iwas body swallowed it back up.  He pushed Iwas legs apart, kissing the inside of his thigh. “Are they making you cum?’ he teased, kissing the soft skin again. “come on babies” he coaxed.

Seconds later, Iwa screamed out as he came. The last egg popped free, landing on the sheets. Iwa groaned, his chest heaving as he tried to keep the remaining eggs in.

“noo” he whimpered, “my baby” he sniffled at the loss of feeling inside him.

Oikawa purred, and leane dup to kiss his omega. “oh baby youre doing so good” he praised. “you already gave birth once, can you give me the other two now?” he asked. “give me the other two” he pressed against his stomach, one hand sliding down to stroke him.

Fighting against the growing orgasm, the omega arched his back, rolling the eggs inside him again.

With a few final pumps, Iwa started to unravel in Oikawas arms, mumbling about his babies, how they weren’t ready, how he needed to keep them still.

The remaining two eggs slid form Iwaizumis body, leaving him heaving against the sheets. Oikawa reached up and pulled the arm restraints free. The omega had no energy to fight back, so Oikawa pulled him to his chest, and rubbed his back.

He didn manage to grab the three eggs, and place them by Iwas loswer stomach, in case the omega needed them for closeure.

“Good momma” he cooed softly, pressing his lips to his forehead. “you were so hot”

Iwa groaned against his alphas chest, more so when he felt the slimy eggs against his skin.

Less than a week later the toy mysteriously disappeared.

Neither of them brought it up, but Oikawa wasn’t going to bring out a ‘new toy’ for a while yet. And while it had been alien or Godzilla that had been in Iwaizumis mind at the time, Oikawa couldn’t help but feel a flare of love for the omega, and how badly he wanted to be a good mother for the fake eggs. He wanted to give Iwa a real baby to feel that way about.

~~

“So how long until Tsukki joins us in the morning?” Hinata asked, sitting back down with his second hot chocolate of the morning.

Noya shrugged, it had only been a day, but he still hadn’t told the team yet, so he wasn’t as excited to see Tsukishima as Hinata was.

“You don’t even know if your teammates pregnant” chimed Iwa, the voice of reason. “all we know is he was marked by one of the alphas.”

“do you think it was Yamaguchi?”

“he's too gentle” Noya said. “there’s no way he would have been violent enough to draw blood”

“isn’t it the quiet ones you have to look out for?” iwaizumi suggested. “he could be the most violent alpha out there, you’d just never know” which could be true. Tobio didn’t exctly look threatening, but if provoked, even slightly, he would fight anyone.

Hinatas eyes narrowed. “until a few weeks ago I thought Yamaguchi was an omega. I didn’t know he was an alpha!”

“Shoyo that’s mean” Noya laughed. “although he is brave to go after Tsukishima. If looks could kill!”

“so, you’ve decided it was Kuroo Tetsuro then? The Nekoma captain?”

Both Hinata and Noya nodded. “

“Ouch” a voice came from behind them, and they turned to see said alpha standing there, a small pout on his lips. “Hinata, I could so be a tough alpha..” he looked to the side. “you’re so mean”

“Tadash-“

“oh shi-“

“We apologize” Iwaizumi said, cutting off the other two. “if we had known you were here we wouldn’t have been so blunt” he said. “Or at least have waited for Tsukishima to say something” it wasn’t polite to criticize others alpha, unless their own mate started it of course.

“I just think your too nice to make Tsukishima bleed” Hinata sighed. “even if he deserves it. he's kinda mean to you”

“I doubt he would change even if Yamaguchi was his alpha! he's too stubborn” Noya inserted.

“now your speaking about the omega in front of the alpha?” iwaizumi groaned. “no wonder Tooru likes you. Your all stupid”

“Iwa!” the three of them called, laughing afterwards.

Yamaguchi pulled up a chair and sat next to Hinata. “well its nice to see you too” he poked his side. When he saw Nishinoya he perked up. “Noya!, how have you been? Everyone on the team has been so worried about you. Have you been here the past few weeks?” he turned to Hinata, who had obviously known but failed to tell anyone.

Noya paused. Shit. Of course. He had been so focussed on Tsukishima he forgot Yamaguchi was also here! “You can’t tell the team im here” he jumped, almost hitting his belly on the table. “Im going to, I just need.. im going to tell them soon. You can’t tell anyone yet”

The alpha held his hands up slightly, a show of submission. “my lips are sealed. But I still want to know how your doing”

“he's pregnant” Hinata whispered.

“I figured” he whispered back.

Noya kicked Hinata under the table. “I've been okay. Well.. not really until recently. But im doing better” he shrugged.

“Oh? What was the matter?”

“just hormones and stuff. Nerves and stuff”

Yamaguchi nodded. “are you here with someone?” he tapped his neck, having not seen a mark on Noya.

He blushed, and shrugged. “yea. But you can’t get mad at him” he said, as if Yamaguchi could even get angry. “Its Ryuu”

“Tanaka? So everybody knew did they” he laughed, “geez, out of everybody, I expected these three to be the least capable of keeping a secret” he mussed Hinatas hair. “well, im going to check on Tsukki” he stood up. “If he's up, can I bring him out here to say hi?”

Noya grimaced, shrinking down a bit.

“he won’t tell anyone” Yamaguchi said, reaching to touch Noyas head as well. “I kinda think he wants to be kept a secret as well”

Noya nodded, humming at the touch. Yamaguchi was like the second mom of the team. He was very soothing to be around. He wouldn’t mind of the alpha stuck around. But if he wasn’t the one who marked Tsukishima, would he be allowed to stay?

“um, if you don’t mind me asking..” he looked to Hinata before back at Yamaguchi. “Who was it that marked Tsukishima.”

The freckled boy blushed, rubbing the back of his head. “we uh, both did.” He said. “it would be easier to show you than tell, so ill see if Tsukkis up” he said and headed off.

“is that possible?” Hinata whispered, taking a sip of his drink. “I mean I know an alpha can have more than 1 mate, but can an omega have more than 1 alpha?”

“I wonder what Kindaichi doing right now” Iwaizumi mused.

“maybe its just symbolic” Noya said. “only the first mark takes, the second one would heal wouldn’t it? maybe that’s why there was blood?”

With neither Karasuno omegas bearing a mark yet, they were probably the least qualified to talk about this, but it was interesting after all. It wasn’t as if Hinata was going to be with any other alpha other than Kageyama, but Noya couldn’t help but wonder if Asahi had marked him. Would Tanaka be able, or willing to Mark him, even if it meant it wouldn’t take. Yea a scar would be left over, but that wasn’t anything near a Mark..

“Iwas marked” Hinata reached over and poked the red crescent, all but stating the obvious. The Seijoh ace puffed his chest out a small bit, as if being marked meant he was now the ‘senpai’ even though he was older.

Iwaizumi looked over at the omega, tilting his head so he could get a better view. “Tooru gave me this mark almost a year ago. After pestering me for 2”

“you were courting for that long?”

“no. it was the first thing he said to every omega he met” his jaw clenched in annoyance. “male or female. It was annoying”

“that’s kind of predatory isn’t it?” Hinata said. “did anyone take him up on it?”

The Ace shook his head. “he's attractive, but an idiot. So, no one took him too seriously” year one oikawa Tooru was almost as optimistically stupid as Hinata, bouncing between pretty girls and cute boys like a pinball machine. It was annoying. So when Iwaizumi felt himself crushing on the alpha, it was the worst possible outcome. His random bouts of jealousy sparked arguments between the friends, drawn out by the omegas stubbornness and the alphas stupidity.

When an Omegan 2nd year agreed to be marked, and Iwaizumi sabotaged that, the truth had finally come out in the form of a screamed confession that Iwaizumi refuses to acknowledge as a real event. If anybody asked about how they started courting the official story was that Oikawa chased Iwaizumi for months before finally winning him over.  

“eventually he realized that I was the best thing for him” Iwa said. “he focussed on me, and here we are.”

“that’s a nice story” Noya said. “simple. Completely uncomplicated”

“That’s right. The alpha you’re with right now was a one-night stand?”

“my.. best friend. Who did his job a little too well” he pursed his lips, “at least you know you’re the only one for your alpha”

“Tanaka will be a good alpha” Hinata defended for Noyas sake. “romantic partners or not, there’s no rule against marking your friend because you want to be there for them. yea it would be hard to date other people if you want to, but not impossible”

“there’s no romance?” the Seijoh omega asked.

Noya shook his head. “not right now. I never.. I never looked at Ryuu like that. I doubt he's ever looked at me like that. Especially now..” he ran his hands down his belly.

Iwa gave a smug hum. If only that was true. If pregnant bellies pushed alphas away it would be a miracle. There was enough pressure on his body, having an alpha basically attached to him was only added weight.

“if anything, the belly is going to turn him on more. Friend or not, pregnant omegas are probably the biggest turn-on for an alpha, especially if its their omega. Id watch out if I were you”

Blush covered his cheeks. “well just because he's turned on doesn’t mean I want sex.”

“sex. Cuddles, kisses. Sometimes ill wake up to oikawa trying to fuck me in my sleep, other times ill wake up to him talking to my belly. His loud ass voice is going to deafen the baby before they even have ears”

“Tobio too!” Hinata said. “um. Except the sex part. Unless I haven’t woken up yet..” he wiggled in his seat, trying to figure out if his butt hurt. “nope. Virginal as ever”

“Says the pregnant one”

“oh hush! You know what I mean” he laughed.

Mid-laugh Yamaguchi sped into the kitchen again, pouring a cup of tea and pulling a second chair up to the table. He set the cup down, handle towards the chair. He rushed back out, returning with the grouchy spectacled giant.

Groaning and dragging his feet, he looked like a hospital patient being forced to move. His dinosaur pajamas pants were pretty cute, the dinosaur t-shirt even cuter. Hinata was beginning to sense a theme..

Sliding his glasses off, Tsukishima settled on the chair with a whole-body groan. There were bruises on his arms, the sleeves not hiding them too well. Judging from the way he walked to the table, the bruises probably expanded all the way down his body, concentrated around the top of his thighs.

“been taking spin classes?” Hinata asked, laying his head on the table with Tsukishima. When no one laughed at his joke he sighed. “From the Ariana Grande song, walking side to side? She’s on a spin bike..” he paused. “sore from too much sex!” multiple groans sounded.

“you’re just jealous” Tsukishima said, lifting his head to rest it on his arms. “cause your alpha doesn’t know what to do with his dick”

“um im pregnant for a reason you know”

“probably sat on a dirty toilet seat”

“you wiiiish” Hinata stuck his tongue out. “Tobio knows exactly what to do with his dick to make me scream”

“everything makes you scream. so shut up. I have a headache”

Hinata opened his mouth before closing it, puffing his cheeks out. Tsukishima was a REAL joy!

Noya had remained silent, and wasn’t really planning on bringing attention to himself. even if Yamaguchi said Tsukishima wouldn’t tell anyone.. It was a tall promise to make. He wasn’t going to push his luck.

Especially when the alpha disappeared again, leaving the morning mommas club to babysit the member least likely to participate. With Hinata not speaking it was up to iwaizumi to speak, but he was on his phone, trying to hide the small smile dotting his lips.

After a moment he alpha returned with a roll of bandages. “time for a change” he scratched behind Tsukishimas ear. “sit up. Ill change the bandages”

Compliant, the sleepy omega sat back. The bandage wrapped around his neck was peeled off, revealing the two bright red marks on either side of his neck, one with a massive bruise around it.

“Holy cow” Hinata broke his silence. “Tsukki, are you okay?”

The blonde winced when he tried to swallow. “no. my alphas are assholes” he looked up at Yamaguchi. “You included”

Yamaguchi smiled like he was just praised, before applying a gentle crème on the Marks, and wrapping them back up gently. “they will heal. It was the only way to make sure they both took” he said, running his hand gently over the bandage covering the bruised mark. “I am sorry for having to be so rough” he pecked his lips. but ill be here to take care of you all throughout your recovery”

“damn right. And that cat bastard”

Yamaguchi made a face. “if he wants. If not ill do everything-“

“if he's not gunna take care of me he shouldn’t have marked me” Tsukishima shouted, coughing painfully.

“Drink the tea” Yamaguchi pushed the cup towards his mate.

Halfway through the cup the coughing ceased, but the trouble only began.

“Keeeei!” a black blur sped into the kitchen, almost crashing into the table, stopping in front of the chair. Kuroo reached over and pulled his omega to his chest and he rubbed his back. “are you okay? you’re upset. What’s the matter” he squeezed him.

“let go of me!” he shouted, again hurting his throat. The bandages were so tight it was hard to breathe!

Kuroo reached to remove the bandaged but his hand was swiped away by his co-alpha.

“drink the tea” he instructed. “and don’t yell Tsukki, please”

Out of tea and still coughing, Hinata offered up his hot chocolate. The two alphas stammered and struggled to find a way to soothe their distressed omega, which only stressed him out more.

“Just leave!” he croaked. “give me space, geez” he gripped the cup. “get lost!”

Both alphas stopped and took a step back. their worried faces turning to frowns.

It took Noyas tea as well to calm Tsukishimas coughing, but through it all he lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cringes internally and externally* gomen


	12. Comes in threes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never claimed to have a set schedule. i write, i like, i post. i cant sit on a chapter for 5 more days to make it a week! Ill go crazy! but comments do spur me to write more *hint* haha.. 
> 
> PS. please prepare to cry.

“im ready. No im not. Yes I am. No I am not” Nishinoya paced back and forth in font of the house doors, in full outside gear. He had put pants on, socks, shoes. He was all ready to go outside and face his team, except for the fact that he wasn’t ready at all.

He had a speech prepared, but he couldn’t remember it. he had the sonogram picture for Suga, but it didn’t have a frame. He had excuses and explanations to give to the most important people in his life, but they all fell so flat even he thought they were lies.

There was no way in hell he was leaving those doors. He was not ready.

“Stop pacing! You’re making my head throb” Tsukishima grabbed Noyas shoulders, gripping them tightly. “You’re ready. You’ve been ready for the past hour you’ve been walking circles, muttering to yourself.” He looked over at Hinata, thankfully wearing a plain t-shirt today. “you two idiots, get out and don’t come back” he stormed off, pissed he couldn’t take an Advil. His neck throbbed, which meant his head throbbed, which meant everybody had to deal with him.

Hinata reached for Noyas hand and giggled. “let’s get him some dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets on the way back” he whispered.

Yamaguchi stood by the door, apologizing for Tsukishimas behaviour. Behind him Kuroo was playing with the dino shaped cookie cutters, their secret weapon for appeasing the moody boy. Anything shaped like a dinosaur would gain his approval of course.

“Tell Suga I said- oh wait” the freckled alpha frowned. “If Tsukkis not telling, I guess I can’t either” he looked back at his co-alpha. “well make sure to ask him how he's been. I want to know” he hugged the Karasuno Omegas, Kageyamas growl of possession not escaping his notice. It wasn’t fair. Hinata was so fun to hug. Its not like Yamaguchi could handle another mate anyways. Even sharing Tsukishima had been a handful, even before they marked him. It was like a never ending game of duck duck goose! Which Alpha was he going to like today! It was only out of desperation that the Alphas decided to team up and share the responsibility. Neither could do it alone.

“Ill bring back a whole laundry list of updates Tadashi” he promised, and hopped back inbetween Noya and Kageyama.

They were about to leave, but Noya took a step back. “Nope. Not ready”

Hinata pulled him outside, and out to the van.

Kaoru sat in the front seat, meaning Kageyama was going to sit in the bucket seats. No way was he sitting next to the scentless bastard.

“finally off to see your team mama?” the beta asked Noya, looking at him in the rear view mirror. The smallest Omega gave a weak smile and a small nod.

“Oh boy oh boy am I… excited” he gulped, feeling everything except excited. Like nauseous, panicked, fearful. It would be a hell of a time for the morning sickness to spring up. Hinata was the only person so far to puke in Tanakas lap. He didn’t want to make himself the second.

Unfortunately, their car was not Flintstone-powered, and it didn’t need Noyas participation to start moving. Thankfully, neither did Tanaka, who slid his arm around Noyas waist and pulled him to his chest.

“You’re going to be okay” he said softly, his voice low. It struck a chord in the omega, almost forcing his body to calm. “no one is going to hate you or hurt you. You have the picture for Suga” he pulled out his own picture. “ill even make you a deal. If today goes just as bad as you are afraid it does, you can hide out in our room for as long as you want, and I won’t say anything” he offered. “but if it does go well, you have to start coming back to school”

Noya groaned. “but people will look at me weird at school”

“you’re a short, spunky, half blonde and attractive Omega” Tanaka smirked. “People are going to look at you anyways. You’re Nishinoya from Chidoriyama, one of the best Libero in the country. Of course people are going to look. If they didn’t, then as your Alpha, id be pissed”

“that’s not what their looking at and you know it” Noya puffed his cheeks. “but thanks. I worked really hard”

“I know you did” he hugged him. “because you’re amazing”

Hinata nudged Kageyama. “Aren’t you going to make me feel less nervous?” he asked. “What if im nervous?”

“if you’re gunna puke, do it in Tanakas lap again” the alpha grunted, before kissing his forehead. “You’ve already told them anyways”

“doesn’t mean I don’t want you to tell me how awesome I am” the orangette mumbled. “I am currently carrying your baby, you’d think you’d be a bit more appreciative”

“I was plenty appreciative this morning in the shower” Kageyama smirked. “besides, once I start you’ll start getting nervous.” he said. “Its better to let you go off your own energy”

Noya leaned up and pressed a kiss on Hinatas cheek. “you’re the best ever Shoyo” he praised, moving into the bucket seat next to him, sliding his seatbelt around the two of them. “But seriously, what do I say to Suga?”

~~

The drive was far too short. Minutes if that. Definitely not enough time.

“Ahh ill stay in here” Noya waved off his teammates as he crawled into the back seat of the van again.

Hinata jumped back in and grabbed him, pulling him out, and not letting go of him until they were at the doors. “you can do it” he whispered.

Noya laughed nervously, running his hand over his belly, wondering how obvious it was. He wasn’t wearing a sweater, but he wasn’t wearing a tight shirt either. The bottom we a bit loose, but was it a big enough difference for people to be able to tell? Would he get to speak before they found out? Would they start asking questions Noyas didn’t have the answers for?

Hinata rubbed his cheek on Noyas, calming him to a degree. It was Tanakas arm around his shoulder than calmed him down enough to pull opened the doors he had loved for so long.

The building that brought him so much joy was currently the most terrifying one. The nerves turned to pure fear, solidifying in a bump in his throat. The rush of the warm air of the gym, mixed with the scents of the remaining teammates and sweat and the scent of the equipment, it was like the home he had been missing had just been found, but he was terrified of going in.

“Shoyo.. you first” he motioned but nobody moved. Kageyamas nostrils flared as he hid his desire to get his hands on a volleyball, but the three all agreed and waited for Noya to take the first step. They would all be behind him.

Guilting him into the building.

The door had been opened, and with nobody entering, footsteps approached to most likely close it.

“Probably the wind!” Daichis voice called out as his hand gripped the edge of the door.

“Wait!” Noya called out, moving within sight of his team captain. “Its us. Not the wind” he looked to the others to join him, which they didn’t.

Noya shook as he scowled and turned back up to the raven haired captain, a shocked look covering his face.

He stood there in his gym clothes, the same gym clothes he wore to every practice in the two years Noya had bene on the team. It was such a familiar sight, the white long sleeves, pushed up to his elbows, and the dark shorts. He missed the captain so much, it hadn’t hit him until now.

“Nishinoya” he said softly, and the Omega waited for the anger. Instead he felt the Alphas arms wrap around him, pulling him into such a tight hug he had to almost give up his secret prematurely. But he didn’t want to let go. Daichis scent surrounded him, the edges tinged with the scent of the gym. He shouldn’t feel so okay in the arms of another alpha, but.. he did, even if just for a moment.

“Koushi! Look who I found!” Daichi carried the vice gripped Noya like if he let go he would dash away like a rabbit. “just sitting outside like a lost puppy!”

Sugawaras face lit up as he walked over, his hands over his mouth and maybe possibly a small amount of tears in his eyes. Geez had he really made Suga worry that much?  

“you’re safe” Suga motioned for Daichi to set the boy down, pulling him into his own hug. “Im so happy your back. I didn’t know what happened to you. I was so worried! What happened Noya?” If Daichis scent was home, then Sugas scent was a mothers, brimming with acceptance and warmth like a pan of fresh cookies.

Noya looked back at the entrance, his friends standing there. Daichi ran over to greet them, being less careful with Tanaka and Kageyama, slapping their back in a congratulatory way like they had tracked down and found the missing teammate. He didn’t even know half of the news!

It was such a happy reunion, Noya didn’t want to ruin it with his news.. But Hinata was making eyes at him like he was going to give the secret away if Noya didn’t. he practiced what to say for so long, Hinata would just blurt it out.. no he couldn’t let it come out like that.

Nishinoya pulled Suga off to the side a little, letting the others catch up more.

“I have something I need to tell you” Noya said to Suga, fiddling with the picture in his hand. “its been going on longer than the few weeks I’ve been away, but its why I left for a while” he offered up the image, before taking it back before Suga could grab it.

“you cant be mad though” he said to the team mother. “please don’t be mad. I won’t be able to handle it if you’re mad” he looked up, his stomach in knots.

Sugas arms wrapped around him again. “I won’t be mad.” He whispered softly. “I’m just so happy to have my pup back”

Noyas chest flared with warmth. Why had he been so scared, Hinata had been right of course. How could Suga be mad? He probably didn’t have the capacity to be angry. He should have told him long ago. If he was holding him so gently now, how could he possibly hate him after the news?

Teas prickled Noyas eyes as he held out the picture again, and felt it slide from his fingertips. This was his last second to run away..

Dread filled his stomach. No one was devoid of anger. No one was stronger than their hate. His own parents.. If one mother could abandon him over the contents of his body why wouldn’t another. How could he have so much faith in the teenager in front of him. like cold had been dumped on his body, Noya froze. He wanted to shut off. He didn’t want to hear, or see, or feel the reaction. He couldn’t lose another family. He was so stupid!

He waited for the screams, the outburst about how he was irresponsible, how he was too young, about how this was a problem for everybody involved. Echos of his fathers words rang in his hear, draining him of color. _Slut._ And now he practically admitted it to the most important person in his life..

“A baby” the breathless words pushed him back a step, and he waited for the anger. He couldn’t even bring himself to touch his belly because acknowledging it might make things worse.

Sugas eyes teared up, and Noya felt his own tingle with the threat. He would have turned and run, if not for the body he bumped into.

“Its okay. Look, he’s happy” Tanakas voice whispered in his ear, his arms wrapping around him to touch his belly. “he's not your parents. He's Suga”

Noya nodded, his hands shaking as they reached down and placed themselves on top of Tanakas. Suga came close, wiping his eyes with his own shaking hand. “It’s a baby” he said again, a smile curling around his lips.

Slowly the silver omega knelt down, pressing his hands to the cloth covering his skin, before lifting it slightly to see the fertile belly.

“Noya, you’ve got a baby” he repeated, the information swimming in his mind. “how long? How far along?” he asked, but didn’t move his gaze. “A baby crow inside my baby crow” he reached to caress the curve, but paused to look for permission.

With the small nod the omegas hands pressed to his body, the cold jolting him, but they quickly warmed up. He felt the hands along his sides, rubbing his sensitive lower stomach, almost too much.

He blushed, and looked up at Tanaka, praying he wasn’t getting turned on by some omegaxomega going on.

After a moment, Sugawara stood up, and wrapped his arms around his smallest baby crow, holding him tight, but careful of his belly. He was just so excited, he worried he might hurt the omega. A mothers strength and all!

“So you’re not mad” Tanaka asked, wanting to verbalize Sugawaras feelings for Noya.

“Absolutely not. I wish you had told me sooner, but only because I would want to be this happy for even longer” he kissed Noyas forehead. “I can’t imagine how hard it was to keep it a secret from all of us” he cupped the Omegas cheeks. “Does Asahi know?”

Noya tensed, but Tanaka fielded this one. “Asahi isn’t involved” he said. “he's not the father. I am” which drew more excited cooes and hugs from the team mom.

“It’s a good thing ill be away from here by the time the child of the two Karasuno toughguys get here” Daichi teased, giving Noya a congratulatory head rub. “the spunk this child is going to have, ill pray for the sanity of every one of their teachers”

“Daichi” his mate scolded lightly with his hands on his hips. “That’s not nice. The baby isn’t even born, they could be the sweetest little angel, and end up keeping their parents in line.”

Tanaka laughed nervously. “We actually kinda hope they’re a little crazy. In a good way. I mean we’re loud and stuff, but Noyas got so much talent. If they come out half as talented.. and docile, we would have another Kenma Kozume” he smirked. “but I want another hyperactive Noya”

Sugawara cooed softly, crouching back down to see Noyas stomach. “how far along are you?” he asked, having not gotten an answer before “I know your small, but your babys gunna overtake you soon enough” he laughed, his hand sliding down to his own stomach.

Daichi frowned a little, watching his mate. Things had been hard for the pair for a few months after the diagnosis, and he knew Koushi didn’t want to think about it. But this news.. he would have to make sure to be extra gentle to him when they got home.

“im halfway done” Noya said, holding up 5 fingers. “A little under 5 months.” The touch on his belly tickled, but it was a good tickle.

“wait what!” Daichis eyes blew wide. “But almost 3 months ago you were playing like normal. Did you know back then?”

3 months ago.. during the time he tried..

“no” he lied, adding to the list weighing on him. “I didn’t. I found out like 6 weeks ago” he kept his eyes low. “kind of around when I stopped coming to school. I just.. I couldn’t focus. And I couldn’t tell anyone either” he flashed a look at Tanaka before looking back down at his fingers.

Hinata had waited patiently enough, and was buzzing with excitement. He wanted to talk too!!

“Yuu, you can come to us with anything” Suga looked up at Daichi. “Especially this”

“well it takes me out of the game. And its not like we have a backup libero.” He mumbled. “I didn’t want you to be mad”

“what was the game plan then” Suga raised an eyebrow. “our smallest member was going to secretly carry a baby to term, give birth, and disguise it as a volleyball during practice?”

Noya frowned. He hadn’t thought that far ahead. He just.. panicked.

“my family kicked me out when they found out” he said, moving away slightly from the touch of others. “they found the ultrasound picture, my dad called me a slut and he kicked me out. I don’t have.. anything” his voice caught. “I couldn’t lose you guys too. I just..”

“Wait, what?” Sugas brow knitted under his bangs. “Your family was angry? How is that possible? You’re a beautiful mother. How could they not see it and want to be part of every moment?”

Noya shrugged. “to my dad it makes me a slut.” He said. “I mean it wasn’t untrue” he sniffled, feeling his cheeks heat up. “after all of the mess with the suppressants and the heats” he backed away from the warmth of Suga. “he probably thinks it was one of them, but he doesn’t know. he doesn’t want to know” he touched his belly. “this was the final straw I guess. I didn’t even have the common sense to be Marked”

“Fuck him then” Tanaka said gruffly, shoving his hands in his pockets like he was somehow going to fight Noyas father. “the bastards missing out on the best months of his son’s life.” He said. “the happy months before the kid gets here and the dream is shattered by diapers and crying. And I should know! Saekos kid was a nightmare the first few weeks but she giggled and cooed like an angel” he laughed. “let’s just say, were all lucky or mates are boys. Cause girls are terrifying even as infants”

Suga couldn’t help but laugh. Tanaka Ryuu, brought down by a baby girl? Perish the thought.

“Well, you have more than one father” Daichi said, puffing out his chest. “and more than one mom. I hope this means you’ll come to practice again soon” he said. “even if you’re just coming to sit on the bench.” Noya felt the nudge of Tanakas elbow, the alpha hadn’t forgotten the deal they made at the house.

“me too!” Hinata bounced in the air. “Can I come sit on the bench too?”

All eyes turned to the Omega being held back by his setter. “Let me go Tobio, I wanna go to Suga!” he pulled one of his fingers back, prying his arm from his waist and making a mad dash for the silver setter.

“Hinata! Read the room for once” his Alpha growled, but Hinata was already safe at home base, his body being shielded by the one Omega Kageyama was afraid of. There he felt brave enough to stick his tongue out at him.

“Well we were hoping to have you on the court Hinata.” his shield said. “were up against Nekoma-“

“he can’t” Kageyama interrupted, walking towards the group. “The idiot can’t play. He shouldn’t even have been practicing. Heavens know he's going to fall and hurt himself out of sheer excitement”

Hinata pouted. “One game isn’t going to kill me”

“Its not you im worried about!”

*Daichi frowned. So Kageyama was pulling his mate from the team so soon? Hinata had excitedly told them about his pregnancy a few days ago, but were they supposed to stop exercising this early? The omegas presence was such a happy one too, with barely a practice going by that he didn’t make the entire team laugh wit his antics and personality.

Would he stop coming to practice altogether? If he wasn’t able to practice, would Daichi have to watch Suga lose two of his teammates because they were having children?

Or would it be better for Suga to not have daily access to the changing bodies, where he could watch them fill out and change in such vibrant ways.

Although not Marked partners, Hinata and Kageyama sure bickered like an old married couple. Kageyama at least seemed to know the boundary between too far and just far enough to not seriously upset his Omega. Damn those precision instincts of his.

It took a solid minute for Hinata to accuse Kageyama of ruining the trip with his alpha possessiveness. _‘its not like one fall is going to kill the baby’_ Hinata stick his tongue out. It was possibly the worst thing he could have said.*

As Daichi feared, he could see the sadness creeping up his mate’s face, fighting a smile that became more and more forced. The realization that all of his friends were going to be having pups that would be best friends and grow up together, while he himself couldn’t carry.

It wasn’t fair.

Yea they hadn’t told the team the diagnosis, but after 3 miscarriages, the topic was too hard to bring up around others. Answering the questions, talking about it to anyone who may ask in passing, it would be too much for the Omega, so the two resigned to being okay with the outcome. They could adopt later in life. Surrogates were an option that Suga had shot down immediately. He wasn’t going to put another Omega through what he went through. He wasn’t going to take a baby away from the one who carried them.

And everything was fine for almost 6 months, until today.

“the rest of the team will be here soon” Daichi said, walking over to Suga and taking his hand. The wonderpair were still arguing, and probably hadn’t even noticed Daichi reaching for his mate. “im just gunna borrow Suga for an errand, and you guys can let the others know the exciting news” he smiled at Hinata, and gave him a congratulatory pat on the head that went unnoticed. Sugas hand felt limp in his grip, but he didn’t want to raise alarms.

As the rest of the team poured in, excited at the presence of the long-lost teammates, Daichi pulled Suga outside and up to the clubroom. He made sure to lock the door, before pulling his mate into the biggest hugs he could muster and collapsing onto his knees.

“its not fair” Sugas small voice carried all of the sadness trapped inside him. “I want one. I would be a great mom. Why can’t I have one” he asked his Alpha, as if he had the answer. The problem wasn’t even with Daichi. It was Sugas own body that as the problem. It was his own fault.

“What did they do that I didn’t? why don’t I deserve a baby” he gripped the fabric in front of him, pressing his cheeks to the chest, hearing his heartbeat. “its not fair”

“I know its not” Daichi murmured. He felt so helpless. Of course he wanted to give Suga what he wanted. If he could he would move heaven and earth to fulfil his mates wishes. He wanted to keep trying, he wanted to try procedures, or therapy’s, anything to make this better for the male he loved. But it was Suga who had asked him to stop. Most of the procedures Daichi wanted to try were expensive, and it would only give them false hope.

“I have the team. Im the team mama” had been the saddest Daichi had ever seen his mate, resigning himself to the diagnosis. It wasn’t fair.

“I need to be happy for them” Suga pushed back, wiping his eyes. “I can’t cry. I need to go to my pups. They need me” he stood up, but was tugged back down.

“They will live a few moments longer” Daichi reassured him, running his hand along his neck, brushing the mark that connected them. “stay here, with me and help me rebuild my strength” he asked, giving his mate a task. “I miss them too”

He didn’t know if he was speaking about the pups in the gym, or the three that they had lost, or maybe both. Maybe he had to mean both, to not deny the small lives that had once been between them, sometimes extinguished before they even had a chance to say hello.

Suga collapsed onto Daichis lap, sliding his arms under his shirt to press himself as close to the Alpha as he could. “we have to be happy for them. they’re our pups”

He stroked the omega, his hand running along his back, as if he was smoothing out the cracks in his mates shield, picked apart by the joyous news. Of course they had to be happy, the new lives in their family were going to be so important. But the weight of their own lost pups dug into their hearts like nails, the happiness they felt were the hammers that threatened to pound them in until their heart shattered.

“They won’t replace ours” Daichi whispered, pressing his hand to Sugas stomach. He almost wished he could go back so that they never started trying. If he knew this would be the outcome, he never would have brought up the idea. His own selfish desires led to his mate feeling like his own body was a graveyard when it was the complete opposite. Try as he might to change things, he knew Suga still blamed himself.

“Tell me their names again”

“Daichi don’t” his voice was weak.

“tell me Suga” he nuzzled his nose into his neck, running it along the mark. “please tell me their names again”

Suga clutched his mates head, holding him closer.

“Our first is Tsuyoi” he whispered. “Because he would be strong. He would protect everybody he loved with every breath he took”

Daichi hummed, never stopping his hands as they ran up and down his mates back, feeling the small shivers in his body. “Who was our second?”

“Shinra” he said, with a bit more strength. “the dependable one. She would keep her brother on track and out of trouble” he managed a small dwindling chuckle. “and a total daddy’s girl”

“Hey you didn’t tell me that last time” Daichi sat back, and wiped Sugas cheeks. “So she’s a little daddy’s girl is she? I really like the sound of that” Suga nodded, “a little Suga look alike, all snuggled up. Id bet you two would get the same jealous pout when I would have any of my attention elsewhere”

Daichis hand moved up to cup his mates cheek, feeling the soft skin nuzzled into him.

“Chi is last” the omegas hand slid down to his belly. “The smallest, cutest little baby boy that would ever exist. So shy, but always thinking.” His eyes cracked again and tears started down his cheeks, soaking into Daichis sleeves. “he would have your hair, and my eyes, he would love everybody with all of his heart, even his stubborn sister who he would think was annoying and his older brother who he would also think is annoying” he sniffled, choking a little and letting out a cough.

Even Daichis eyes started watering. Hearing Sugas hopes for the babys, how much life he put into them, it hurt. It hurt to know that Tsuyoi and Shinra and Chi would never be theirs to hold. Even if their names were engraved on their bodies, they would never fit in their hands, it really hurt.

“Chi would be a complete mommas boy” Daichi concluded. “sneaking into our bed every night so he could be next to you. Id go to cuddle you and find our little boy already taking my place”

“that wouldn’t stop you” Suga smiled as best he could. “you’d pick us both up and hug us both. And Chi would be so happy to be almost suffocated under the blankets as long as it was warm”

Neither parent chose a status for their children. Omegas, betas, alphas, it didn’t matter. They wouldn’t love any child more or less because of a status. It didn’t matter to them. They didn’t want an alpha child, or an omega child. They just wanted a child.

The moment lasted a small while, with Suga buried in his mates chest, both comforting one another. It hurt, but it felt good to talk about the babies. The secret was kept just between the two of them, and if they could pretend like they never existed, then maybe they weren’t supposed to have children. The pain of missing them meant that they had the joy of having them, if only for a short while. And as hard as it was on Suga, he never once doubted how much pain it brought his mate. At least he had them inside him, he could feel their presence. His alpha hadn’t even had that.. How badly he wanted to give him a child.

But it was Suga who broke the silence. “we still have pups waiting for us in the gym” he said, looking to Daichi to check if he was okay. The alpha wiped his face on his shirt, using his sleeves to clean up the silver setter.

“that we do” he stood up, offering his hand “and you’re their mama, regardless of how they were born”


	13. Liar Liar Life on Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've had part of this chapter saved for a while now, and i finally get to post it :) 
> 
> not my usual 8 pages, but i couldn't cut it, and id just end up posting the second half tomorrow anyways.
> 
> Thanks so much for all the comments and kudos guys! *^.^*

The morning after was always a mess, both emotionally and physically. With clothes, cum and copious amounts of evidence leading any onlooker to the correct conclusion, the morning after was one of Nishinoyas least favorite parts of having an active sex life.

Compared to previous encounters though, it was one of the more bearable ones. Waking up in a bed was far preferable to waking up outside on a park bench, the hazy memories of a spontaneous heat the only information he had to work off of.

A warm bed, soft blankets and the sticky body of an Alpha he knew were very pleasant to wake up next to. But the morning bliss could only last so long before energy was restored to his body and he became restless.

The mess they left behind, was enough to make any person with a brain faint. Clothes, strewn about, various.. dried fluids.. across the surfaces, and somehow an upside-down footprint on the top left corner of the wall?! What had they done last night?

Looking back at the bed, he couldn’t help but smile at the large body left curled around where he used to be. Asahis legs curled under him, making a little nest out of his long limbs, whether on purpose or just by accident, his Alpha instincts subtly trying to keep the omega happy. Either way, it was working. The nights spent nuzzled to the warm chest were the best nights, even if there wasn’t sex.

But there often was.

Nary a night, or morning, that went by without one of them having an orgasm, planned or not. one thing would lead to another, and its not like either one wanted to say no. things were good, things were stable. Noya was starting birth control this morning, his body was finally, _finally_ done working out the hormones. It had been months of hell, but the dark days were past him, and now all he had to worry about was keeping some semblance of allure with the Alpha, who was courting him, yes, but had yet to seal the deal.

Not that being Marked was high on Noyas list of things to do, but he would by lying if he hadn’t picked out the perfect spot for the Mark. Where his neck met his shoulder, about the 2:45 position, where it wouldn’t be hidden by t-shirts but was want awkward for his Alpha to reach.

But it was no big deal.

There was only one thing nagging in his brain. But it was nothing. It couldn’t be anything big. It couldn’t.

Things were going great, it couldn’t be anything big. But what if it was.

Looking down at his fingers, the naked Omega reached down for one of Asahis t-shirts. They were the best, post-sex. The soft fabric held off his shoulder, and the hem easily hung past his hips. The sleeves ran to his forearms, and he gripped his fists closed. He could have sworn he felt his fingers tingle last night, and with the tingles comes a heat. With the tingles came the short of breath, the fuzziness, the warmth spread through his body. Mid-sex, all of those were already in play though. He was already short of breath, covered in sweat, the fire was already licking up his body as the Alpha under him stroked him, lifting his hips up into him, pushing the grasps of breath back out. So the tingles had to be nothing right? He was crazy?

It had to be.

Just as things were going great, why did his body have to do this to him?

Pregnancy hadn’t been a concern for the Omega, even with the random heats, because they made his body uninhabitable. The unbalanced hormones, the frequent heats, it couldn’t sustain a pregnancy, which was the only silver lining. But given a clean bill of health, a birth control prescription, must mean that pregnancy is now a viable option for him, making the pills necessary.

But what if it was a heat? was it not safe? Was it not over?

Could he get pregnant now? Was this all over?

“Yuu?” the sleepy Alphas voice cut into his thoughts as he pat the bed, wanting the small body back in his grip.

And it was so appealing. He wanted to curl back in the bed, and hesitated, almost jumping at the chance to bury himself in the warm skin and forget all of the thoughts in his head, but he wanted to shower, and he wanted to google things without having the Alpha looking over his shoulder. He needed information. He needed to know for sure.

Leaning over, Noya pressed his lips to the Alphas forehead, humming in protest as the forehead was replaced with lips, and hands gripped his hips.

“Asahi!” he laughed, pulling away before giving him a playful smack. “Im disgusting. I stink. Im going to shower” he looked at the body in bed, shiny patches dotting the skin. “You’re disgusting too. How’d you get cum on your back?” he poked the muscles under his skin before skipping over to the bathroom.

The groans of the insulted alpha could be heard even through he closed door, warming Noyas chest. he looked at his phone, the search bar poised for his questions that he wasn’t sure he wanted answered yet.

Setting the phone down, he opened the door. “Are you coming!” he called out, leaving the door open, giving his alpha a view of his body as he prepared the shower.

Barely a moment passed before the warm arms he had slept in now wrapped around his waist, the scruffy chin of his lover pressed to his shoulder.

“You shouldn’t make promises your body can’t cash” he purred, his lips following their favorite path, marked by telltale bruises.

Noya rolled his neck to the side, providing better access as each contact point burned with a sweet flame.

“the bank is open, and is taking deposits” he smirked, turning and wrapping his arms around his neck. “and withdrawals, and deposits, and withdrawals~”

Asahi purred, pressing his lips to his lovers, languishing in the way that they opened just for him.

“I may really like this bank” he mumbled, only pulling his mouth away for a moment, taking the time to lift up the tiny omega, and step into the shower.

The edges of the plastic duck pads dug into the soles of his feet, but that pain was far more enjoyable than the last time he slipped. thankfully not during one of their frequent joint showers, Noyas body was bruised enough. They in no way saved water.

Safely secured to the floor, Asahi brought his lips back to Noyas, the omega waiting impatiently. Quickly, his fingers slid into his hair, tugging gently at the tangles as their bodies tangled.

With his legs wrapped around his waist, Asahis hands were free to explore the soft body, pinching and squeezing the spots that made his lover squeak into his mouth. He didn’t want to let go of the soft male, not when he was everything he had ever hoped for.

Asahi wanted to Mark him. He wanted to press his mark into Noya, to tell the world he was his. He wanted to hold him down and watch as the omegas body was changed by him, forever. He wanted to lay in bed, and lightly brush his fingertips over the indents, knowing they meant he was in love.

He was so in love.

Tongues clashing, Asahi reached down, taking Noyas member in his hand. The omega gasped at the contact, but he didn’t break the kiss. He wasn’t getting away that easily.

With slow, intentional strokes, Asahi purred. He could feel the shakes from his lovers body, crying for release. He could stop touching him right now and enjoy the sweet melodies of the omegas pleas and begging.

The thought crossed his mind, but he was too excited to hear the sweet sound of his omega as he came. The angel inside of him singing in pleasure that his alpha gave him, it was the best sound in the world. In an either/or situation, he would rather give Noya an orgasm than have one himself, he wold rather feel the body in his arms twitch as the waves of pleasure crashed against him, rolling throughout his body.

With his goal in mind, Asahi detached his lips, moving them down to the pale landscape of his neck.

Mouth open, the moans poured from Noyas body freely, coming after him at all fronts. His hips tried to buck into Asahis hand, but the alpha kept him pinned to the tiled wall. The slow, deep strokes dragged along his body, almost romantically. The assault on his neck not nearly as slow.

“Ah!-sahiiii” he gasped, clutching the alphas back, the heat from the showed adding to the heat in his body. he could feel the coil in his stomach tighten, slowly, burning.

But the alpha didn’t speed up. He kept the slow ministrations, until he felt the boy unravel in his hand.

“Asahi!” he cried, his arms tightening around his alpha, his back arching off of the wall. The stars shot out behind his eyes, the feeling of his alpha all around him, making the feelings overtaking his body that much sweeter.

Even as Noya came down from his high, Asahi didn’t stop his hand. He watched the small hips pulse at the overstimulation, a whimper still wet on his lips. those lips, he just had to kiss them. he just had to taste the omega again.

Noya was so much more malleable now, soft as cream in the alphas arms. It was adorable.

“did that feel good?” he murmured, lifting Noyas chin, running his nose against the soft jawline.

“mmm” Brown eyes fluttered closed, but a smirk covered his lips. “so good Asahi” he hummed. “I love it.”

Turning off the water, Asahi pulled Noya to his chest, and carried their wet bodies to the bed, technically still clean. Now he wanted to sleep again, buried in the scent of the omega he loved.

If only things could never change from this moment.

~~

He couldn’t breathe.

Standing here, in the gym surrounded by those he considered his family, in the building he considered almost a home, he couldn’t breathe

And no one could see that.

Everyone was happy, laughing, almost like a celebration. Tanaka hugging Ennoshita who was rubbing Hinatas belly, protruding out with life as the mother-to-be leaned back again his alpha.

Narita was shouting wildly, shocked and happy, clinging to his own partner next to him.

The world of color surrounding the family was bright and warm and filled with so much happiness the air was thick enough to choke someone who happened to wander by.

Time seemed to slow down and speed up st the same time, the happiness frozen against their lips as they oozed love for their teammate.

Mere feet from the scene stood a second mother to be, simply onlooking. He watched the scene, feeling so far away, both from them, and himself. The spot he stood was not one of color and joy and warmth. He stood in a hollow, grey moment, with his chest bound tight against his ribs.

Taking a breath was hard, it took far too long to fill up his lungs, as if he was supposed to be part of the slowed-down scene but had gotten lost, or was pushed out. His body refused to move, leaving his mind to work and panic and see everything and everyone celebrate their moment.

Even the sounds seemed trapped in the colored world, only their remnants reaching his ears, hinting at the words, reserved for the good.

So when a sound stuck him, he turned towards it, almost dizzyingly fast. He mind whirled as he looked across the gym, and his chest constricted even more, shattering the defences he had put up.

He had put up the wrong defences.

Fear, panic, abandonment, disappointment, anger, those were what he had protected himself against. Those were what he steeled himself against. He planned on defending himself from the looks and the comments and the judgement that came with carrying his child. He planned escape routes and safe words and in every possible way he thought he was ready to face the emotions and reactions that would come from the male in front of him.

But it turned out to be a kou.

He forgot about the emotions that lay inside him, buried under the rubble caused by the anxiety and the self hatred. He forgot about the warmth and the need and the love he thought he killed inside of him. He forgot about the love that filled him to the very tips of his finger, the love that made him do stupid, stupid things just to see him smile.

He wasn’t prepared for any of it.

The soft words licked at his skin, as the nightmare come-to-life happened before his very eyes. The strong, soft, gentle beast of a man walked towards him, his hands outstretched. Though the anxiety didn’t rise up in his throat and choke him awake like it did in his dreams. The fear didn’t shake him awake until he was sobbing silently like it did before.

“Yuu” his voice curled around him, the warmth and joy in his words sending tingles down his spine. He wanted to grab hold of them, pull out more, and be buried in them like a nest.

“Yuu, you’re back” he repeated, reaching out for the silent omega.

The closer he got the more his scent surrounded him, the strong, savory scent, tinged by the scent of the gym. The days and nights those tones had soothed him, scrubbing the distress from his own skin as the alpha whispered in his ears. How many times had fallen more in love because of those moments.

“Yuu?” his expression changed, his eyebrows furrowed and his smile downturned. “Yuu are you okay?” his hand reached out, his searing skin brushing against his cheek.

Noya felt a purr slide past his lips at the contact, and he looked up.

“Asahi”

He watched the smile return to the alphas lips, and brighten up the whole room. Noya reached up and pressed his hand to the one holding his cheek, rubbing his face against the others palm like he had done so often when the couple reunited in the past.

How many days had it even since he spoke to the alpha? even if it had been a single day, his body screamed out that it had been too long. The contact between them burned so sweetly it was almost like breathing air. It felt right. It should be easy like this all of the time.

“Asahi’” he repeated, his words soft. “Im back”

Butterflies kicked in his stomach, stirred by the alphas voice. The Touch warmed his cheek, and for a moment it didn’t matter where he was. He was no longer standing in the gym, he was just.. standing next to his alpha. Absorbed in the emotions wracking through his body he lost himself in the small touch and soft words that brought back all of the happy memories, before everything happened.

Everything happened?

Noya looked up at his alpha, the soft features smiling back at him. His mouth moved, but he didn’t hear the words. Moments later, the butterflies stirred inside him, except, it wasn’t butterflies

It was Asahis baby.

Noya pulled himself away from the Touch, the nerves and the panic he thought were gone hitting him full force. He just felt the baby move for the first time. He had heard about baby’s being more active when they heard voices outside, but why now! Why in this moment did his child react to Asahis voice, who they couldn’t have heard before!

In the weeks after Noya found out he was pregnant, he didn’t speak to Asahi. The two passed each other in the hall or practiced in the gym, but they didn’t talk. Asahi was definitely no where near his stomach to be able to talk to the baby or have the baby get to know Asahis voice!

Even after the nights Tanaka spent, whispering to the bump in his body, there was no movement. Even after Hinata made him eat spicy noodles, there was nothing! If he wasn’t getting bigger every day, there wouldn’t be any proof the baby was okay! This was the first time..

Did the baby know? did even his baby know he was the worst omega, lying to the father? If they knew that, what else did they know..

The alpha looked more concerned than confused, and reached for the omega, picking up on the distress scent.

“Yuu, what’s wrong? What’s the matter?” the hand that reached for him sent fear down his spine, but he still wanted to feel the warm embrace again. He still loved him, but he already broke the alphas heart, he already broke what they had, because of what was inside of him already.

“Don’t touch me” he choked out, hating the way the words tasted. “please don’t touch me again”

The pain that spread across his face was soon replaced by fury as Tanaka showed up, blocking Asahi from seeing Noya.

“Are you okay?” he asked, turning his head but not looking away from the Ace.

Noya held his hand to his face, Asahis scent clinging to his skin. Even that light contact had left a mark on him, and in those brief moments he had forgotten about the others. Tanaka was his alpha now. Not Asahi.

“it was my fault” Noya said, gripping Tanakas shoulder, trying his best to defuse the situation. The laughter behind them had stopped, with both distress and anger pouring out from the trio.

Where was Daichi when he needed him?

“Yuu, are you sure its okay?” Tanaka asked, keeping his arms out in front of him in case Asahi moved toward the omega currently shaking against him. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

“yes. I just.. im fine” he nodded, pulling away from Tanaka. “a whole bunch of scents just made me a bit spacey. My nose is more sensitive now” he lied, but it could be true. Lately he had been able to pick up on scents that he usually ignored. Maybe it was the smaller environment but who knew what the baby would be doing to his body the father along he got. He just didn’t want Tanaka to worry. But he was grateful he came to his rescue.

What the situation must have looked like to the others, like he was crazy maybe? one moment being all over Asahi, the next backing away like he was a monster. When it wasn’t Asahi who was the monster.

But he looked like the victim, and made Asahi look bad. If he asked to go home now, chances are Tanaka wouldn’t have an issue with it. he could back out now, run home, refuse to tell Asahi, and he doubted Tanaka would try and convince him otherwise, not after this.

“I didn’t tell yet” he said, pushing a hand into his hair. “I should tell.. right?”

His voice shook as he looked up to his new alpha. only Tanaka knew the truth. Only Tanaka knew why it was nerve wracking and horrifying and why he didn’t want to tell Asahi.

What Tanaka didn’t know, was that a small part of him hoped Asahi would say he wanted kids.

Would he get angry at Noya for having a child with another alpha? Would he be upset, would he say he only said what he said about kids to keep Noyas guilt down about wanting to wait a while? What if Asahi hated him? What if Asahi still loved him? What if Asahi said he would raise another alphas baby if it meant he could be with Noya again?

What if Noya wanted to say yes?

He ended their relationship over this baby, he broke Asahis heart, and tore out his own. He didn’t give Asahi a chance to take back what he said because he wouldn’t have believed him then. What if he told him now? What if he could stop all of this lying right now, and not subject his baby to a life riddled with lies about their own existence.

But Asahi could just as much still deny wanting children, breaking his heart again, and exposing Tanaka as a liar too.

The words “im okay” were less believable when the person who said them reeked of distress.

It wasn’t until Hinata came running over that anything changed.

“Noya” the omega said softly, in a tone neither Kageyama nor anyone on the team knew Hinata could use. The usual two options were dog whistle excitement and eager nagging. But this time the omega looked and sounded almost like a mother soothing a small child. Or an omega soothing another omega.

He took Noyas hand from his hair, having run it through so many times the strength of the gel was broken. Small flakes of it clung to his hand, but were brushed off easy enough.

“im okay” Noyas voice cracked, looking over at his worried friend who smiled back, almost like he believed him.

“Let’s go get you changed” he said softly, taking both hands into his own and giving them a squeeze. He tugged the smaller omega out to the van, and grabbed a bag from the trunk.

“Kaoru keeps spare clothes in case we need them” he said, “especially for us omegas”

The beta stood out by the van, a concerned look covering his face. Everybody had walked in looking so cheerful, “Did something happen?”

“just a little overwhelmed” Hinata said, cheerfully this time. “gunna go take a quick shower to get the scents off. Don’t let the alphas follow us, even the big giant one please!”

Kaoru nodded, humming at his task and watched the gym door. The distress scent that clung to the omegas was pouring out of the doors, and with his two alpha charges still inside, he felt the need to peak in.

“Did I do something wrong?” an alpha, presumably ‘the big one’ asked, looking more distraught than an alpha usually does. He was on his knees, but even then, Kaoru could tell he was the tallest one there. The distress scent was definitely heavy in the gym, but it seemed to be lessening with each bit of airflow, so for the most part the incident may have passed.

The five others stood around the alpha, two possible betas rubbing his back in comfort.

“its Noya” one of them said, as if that was an adequate explanation.

“He probably forgot you two broke up or something” the second added. “its been a while since he's been here”

“maybe he misses you?” the first one chimed in again, but neither were actually doing a good job of comforting him.

“he just has something he needs to say. It has nothing to do with you. he's been dreading telling anyone. Even Suga” Tanaka said, looking up before taking a deep breath. He wasn’t going to give away Noyas secret, but knowing Asahi, and yes, he knew Asahi well, the alpha would spin theories in his mind until he was sure Noya was secretly FBI and was here to harvest his organs or something. So it was better to nip it in the bud.

The two comforting the alpha stopped, confused looks covering their face. They weren’t going to let him get off with that crap explanation.

“Narita, stop. I can’t tell his secret. Its not mine to tell” he shoved the one player off of his back, the impromptu piggyback being cut short.

The alpha had yet to speak, but the air around him wasn’t exactly stagnant.

“he wanted to say that he's pregnant, right?” he looked down at Tanaka as he stood up, his voice prickling with annoyance.

~~

Pregnant Hinata was a whole different person than Hinata was on the court. The soft spoken omega was gentle, and patient. Two traits that nobody would attribute to the human whirl storm. And yet, he stood there, silently, waiting for Noya to strip himself for the shower.

Hinata picked up the discarded clothes after helping the other into the school showers, pulling the curtain closed.

“Ill be in in a moment” he promised, bagging up the clothes that sent shivers down his spine. The sweatshirt bunched so much material around Noyas neck, it absorbed most of the scent. Maybe only open necked shirts for the omega for a while..

The new clothes were set out, actual maternity clothes this time, and he hopped into the cramped space as well.

“we are scrubbing that neck” Hinata said, washcloth in hand. “Im half tempted to stick a scent blocking patch on you” his nose touched his skin taking a small sniff.

Noya groaned at his shower mate, touching his own neck. He hadn’t meant for this to happen, but he told them he wasn’t ready..

The washcloth was rough against his skin, and he yelped when it dragged across his sensitive skin. He moved away from the other omega, clutching the reddening skin with one hand.

“I’m sorry” he heard the apology, but he didn’t move back. instead he reached his hand out for the washcloth to do it himself.

“what do you think of liars?” Noya asked, looking over at Hinata, who had paused with the body wash bottle in his hand. “are they all bad, no matter what?”

The orangette hummed, thinking. His hands resumed their task, but his brain was working now too.

“I think it really depends” he said. “on the intention”

“what intention is there, other than to deceive someone?”

Hinata reached for the washcloth, and double checked Noyas neck. He gave him a cursory sniff, before giving him the all clear.

“lying to make someone like you, or lying to get a job, or lying just to be mean are a few” he said. “I’ve lied to Tobio before”

That was a surprise. The innocent smile personified had lied?

“About what?”

“the price of a certain.. object we used in bed” he blushed, peeking over his shoulder. “he wasn’t a fan of it, and if he knew how much I spent on it he would have been angry, and then I wouldn’t have gotten pregnant that night” he said, putting his fingers to his lips.

“What about you?”

“Huh?”

Hinata turned to face him, his hands on his hips. Suddenly Noya felt very exposed and uncomfortable being stark naked around the other. He had no where to hide. He was completely exposed.

“im assuming you’ve told a lie, since you asked about it and all”

“n-nothing significant” he looked away, his hand drifting to his belly. Hinata could not find out! He could not let the omega know what was going on.

“was it about why you’re at the dorm?” he asked. “did you run away, but lie and say your parents kicked you out?” he asked.

Noya saw him biting his lip, probably trying to think of everything Noya had ever said, and comparing it with everything else! Would he bring up when the doctor said the baby was 5 months not 4? Would he bring up the sneaking out, or the fact that he didn’t want anyone to know? he couldn’t have screwed up somewhere big enough for Hinata to find out, could he?

“oh, I know!” he exclaimed with a smile. “its about the baby”

Noyas stomach dropped to the floor like a brick. He felt like it took 3 inches of him with it, and he was doomed.

“n-no-“

“You wanted to know the gender, but you said you didn’t.“ he smiled. The smile copied onto Noyas lips, relieved that Hinata hadn’t actually figured it out.

“yup. You got me” he forced a chuckle. “but I can’t know can I? I have to wait for the reveal party”

Hinata pouted, he was technically the only one who knew, being entrusted with the envelope of information. “I could tell you. you’d just have to act surprised” he bit hips lip thoughtfully. “if its causing you this much anxiety..” he got close, shivering as the warm water stopped hitting his skin. “I don’t want you to feel anxious over this” he placed a hand on Noyas belly, much larger than his own.

Noya bit his lip, and leaned in a small bit to the touch. “Hinata, I just feel so guilty” he said honestly, for once, not lying. His mouth felt raw from all the broken words he had spoken recently, he just wanted to talk.

“its not about the gender?”

“I lied” he blurted, and scrambled to pick the least worst of his lies. “today. To Daichi”

The other gasped almost comically, moving away from him and leaned against the opposite wall with a look that said ‘ooh im gunna tell on you’.

“I said id only known for 6 weeks” he admitted. “but I've known almost the whole time, almost 18 weeks”

“why did you lie then?” Hinata asked, reaching for Noya to join him in the hot water but Noya refused. He was fine in the cold. He didn’t deserve to be in the warm water.

“there were a few practices.. where Daichi really pushed me. I had been distracted and slow, and he pushed me to do better” he started, “one practice he pushed me really hard and I ended up puking. I just, I didn’t want him to feel bad or like he had hurt me, or the baby” Noya said. “id never want to put that kind of guilt on him..”

“you lied to Daichi” Hinatas accusation cut into him. “to protect him”

“I lied to everybody. I hid it from everyone.” The word vomit took hold, forcing his throat open. “I purposely kept it a secret, for _months._ You’ve been bursting to tell since day one, I wish I didn’t ever have to tell” he felt horrible. That was an awful thing to say. It went against everything he should feel. He should be ecstatic. He should want to tell, he should feel proud and blessed and happy but he didn’t! The guilt wrapped around his throat and threatened to choke him, but keeping all of those words inside his chest felt like he was dying already.

He didn’t want a kid. He wanted to play volleyball.

But he didn’t want to lose his baby, or share it, or let them feel alone at any point.

Hinatas expression was a sad one, a pained one. Like watching his friends sense of self boiled down was something that a simple look could fix, but he didn’t know!

“What would you do..” Noya pushed his wet hair back, “If Tobio didn’t want the baby”

Neither omega moved for a moment, the question hanging in the air, dangling, like a dead man.

“Does Tana-“ he didn’t even question his mate.

“Just- just answer. Please.” He let out a small growl of annoyance, the question wasn’t supposed to be a segue, he just needed an answer. He need to know if what he had done was the right thing!

“I don’t know” Hinata recoiled, his back pressed to the wall. Of course he did. It was an unpleasant question. It was an impossible scenario. Of course Tobio wanted the baby.

“you can’t just.. You have to choose. What would you do?” the libero looked up at the omega, his eyes wide, looking for an answer he wasn’t going to get. His fingers clutched at the air in his chest, craving the confirmation that what he had done, the lies he had told, they were the right decision. Because if he was wrong, if he had screwed up so badly since the very beginning..

“would you leave him? if he didn’t want the baby, would you pick them over him? isn’t that the right choice?”

he was losing it. he was coming across as crazy. He was crazy. These questions, the implications.. he needed to stop. He was going to ruin everything.

The only option was to leave. That seemed like it was always the only option.

Noya pulled back the shower curtain, slinking out, giving the other the space they needed. He couldn’t exactly run outside and find  new place to live, again. But he could at least be gone from the building by the time Hinata recovered from his verbal attack.

Noya paused at the bench, the outfit laid out. There was no way. Before him sat the outfit a fashionable person would wear, or someone who was comfortable with their body. The stretchy black pants were paired with a long sleeve striped shirt. He could easily imagine some mother, swollen with happiness, cradling their belly though the shirt. There was no way he could wear that..

He reached for the bag of his old clothes, searching for the hoodie. He needed the hoodie to cover up his body. he needed to cover it up, he couldn’t strut out there in skin tight clothes, announcing his condition to everyone like he was a Kardashian!

He needed the thick fabric, no matter what it smelled of. He needed to hide this body of his, swollen with lies and carrying the end of his future.

He heard the water turn off seconds later, but he didn’t turn to see if Hinata had come after him. he didn’t have the time to waste. He needed to leave before Hinata got here.

“Noya!” the voice bounced off the walls, getting closer.

Eventually his clothes came free of the bag but it was too late. Hinatas hands were already pulling it away from him.  

“I can’t wear those clothes” the grip on his sweatshirt tightened like his throat gripped his voice. “I can’t parade back to the gym in that. I can’t. I can’t Hinata”

The grip on his sweatshirt did nothing to hold it to him, it was ripped away without a word, leaving him standing naked in the middle of the changeroom.

He shivered.

“the clothes on the bench are mine” Noya didn’t move at the voice, he didn’t know what that was supposed to mean. The sound of another bag rustled behind him.

“oh, my outfits the bag” he turned, the stupid attempt at humor curling the edges of his mouth. But it wasn’t.

Pulling the second bag from the duffel, Hinata held out an outfit for the smallest of them.

Noyas eyes flicked to the clothes and he felt their weight press into his hands. He set them on the bench and lifted the top item

Relief flooded his cheeks, and he clutched the item to his chest.

 It was the biggest, darkest, best sweatshirt Noya had ever seen. It was like a gift, made even better because he didn’t have to wear the skin tight striped shirt from before. He could bury his whole body inside the folds of the fabric, and know that nobody could tell he was a liar.

“there’s a tank top in there too” Hinata pointed to the pile of clothes. “apparently the farther along you get the more sensitive your nipples get, so its just a protective layer” he pulled out his own tank top, a soft marble grey color. It clearly wouldn’t fit under the striped long sleeve.

“its just a regular tank top, so if your belly’s too big then we can just make it a crop top”

“wouldn’t then it just be a bra?” the libero mumbled.

Without trying to be funny Noya had made Hinata smile. He had been afraid the omega wouldn’t want to speak to him anymore, after he asked.. He stepped over a line, he knew that. He didn’t know if he should pretend it never happened, or if he should apologize, or if none of that would matter and the close relationship the two of them had would be soured a little.

This was why he couldn’t tell the truth.

But laughing didn’t mean anything was okay. Laughing could be an act to placate the omega, but it just made him more nervous.

“Hinata, I want to ap-“

A washcloth was shoved into his face. Maybe he had brought it from the shower?

“Wipe your neck down again. The sweatshirt has a wide neck, but you should still try and keep it from smelling like distress” he dropped the damp cloth in his hand, before grabbing his clothes and moving over to the next empty bench.

The orange omega ran his hand down his belly, still flat but clearly it meant the world to the mother. Whether or not he could see them didn’t matter, what mattered was they were wanted.

He could hear Hinata mumble something, but he couldn’t make out he words. Talking to the baby, reassuring them, telling them to stay away from whatever child fell from Noyas body. He hadn’t meant to divide himself from Hinata. the past few days he was the only person who made him feel okay. He was so open and unwilling to see Noyas feelings as a barrier. It was Hinata whose happiness and brightness pushed away the shadows of the future.

But he just took the shadows to Hinata this time. He didn’t deserve that.

Without trying again at an apology, Noya slid the clothes on, finding the same stretchy pants in his pile as in Hinatas. The tank top came in handy as well, it wasn’t tight on his belly yet.

His hair was an issue, with all of the gel washed out his hair hung down into his face. It wasn’t long enough to tuck behind his ears, but it was enough of an annoyance that he just pushed it back , hoping the water was enough to hold it until they got home. It wasn’t a far drive.

He looked over at Hinata, whose back was still towards him. the discarded clothes bag sat next to the black duffel bag, he leaned down to lift the bags, to carry them back outside but he stopped.

“I've got them. its fine” Hinatas voice wasn’t soothing, or excited, or eager. It was sharp. Almost territorial. As if if he were to touch them the clothes would be tainted, the other pulled the bags away from him, setting them on the far side of the bench.

“Just go back to the van or something”

Noya stepped back, turning around to leave. But something kept him in place. Something kept him rooted into his spot, even as he wanted to leave. He didn’t want to be here just as much as he wasn’t wanted. But he couldn’t move.

Maybe if he told Hinata, he wouldn’t hate him. Maybe if he explained, that it wasn’t about Tobio, the omega would look at him with his big bright eyes again. If he told him the truth, would he tell him if he made the right choice? If telling the truth stopped Hinata from hating him, was that the right choice? If he explained it all out to him, would he hate him more?

“Hina..” he looked over at the male. he never stopped moving, cleaning up the space they used, and tying the bag tighty. “Shoy-”

“I said go wait in the van. I can’t..” his hands tensed as he reached for the bag. “I love Tobio, and he loves me, and he wants our baby. I can’t play your game right now Nishinoya” he grabbed the bag and walked out.

After a moment of standing there, the motion sensor lights turned off. The sound of dripping water in the darkness may have made the locker room creepy and sent the omega running out a few weeks ago, but if there was a monster in the darkness here to take his soul, there wasn’t anything here for them.

Devoid of any feeling, Noya walked into the school, and instead of heading to the van, his feet took his body to the front gates. He would walk back to the dorm.

If he really cared about his friends, he would have found someplace else to go. Returning to the dorms was an incredibly selfish act, the latest in a long string of events. Since before he was even pregnant, how many times had he had others go along with him just because he wanted to do something? How could he keep doing that to people?

Even Tanaka.. forcing him to come with him, to follow him here and lie to everyone in his life too. He stole the innocence of his best friend, he dirtied him with his hands and his body. How many more times would the alpha bend to his wishes because he was the best friend in the world.

He had to free him. he had to let him go. Tanaka deserved to be happy, he deserved to have his own family, he deserved to choose his own family. He deserved so much better than a lying omega who doesn’t love him. He deserved the whole world.

He just had to make sure that no one hated the alpha. it wasn’t abandonment. It wasn’t neglect. It wasn’t anything the alpha did. He didn’t want people to see it that way. If the places he touched Tanakas life couldn’t be fixed, Noya didn’t know what to do. Would he lie again, or tell the truth? What would get his best friend out alive?

Too quickly he made it ‘home’. Too quickly had he walked the same route he walked when sneaking out at night-another lie. The door was locked, but with a few knocks Kuroo opened the door. The alpha smelt of cookies and his cheek was a little red. He had probably been around Tsukishima recently. The smile plastered to his face was enough to tell him that, directly contrasting his own expression.

Tsukishima had two mates who loved him, and Noya was about to have none.

Slipping past the large alpha had been easy enough, and he made his way to his room, locking it and pushing the desk chair under the doorknob. It should be enough to keep the others out. And keep him in.

He sat still for a moment, before sliding his hands around his belly, looking for any sign of movement.

“You move for him, why not for me” he asked softly, the words breaking apart in his mouth. “do you hate me too? because you will” he wiped his eyes. He figured he had only a few minutes before they found out he had walked home, and started packing Tanakas things. Which was pretty much everything, considering Noya didn’t have anything from home.

He slid the clothes into a bag, he took the items from the desk, the pillow cases even that Saeko had dropped off earlier this week. None of this belonged to Noya, except..

He paused when the reached for the little pineapple plushy that sat on the desk. The black circles for eyes stared back at him, the stitched in smile looking as goofy as ever. It was so stupid looking Noya didn’t even want it on the bed. But Tanaka had gotten it for him, so it was his one sole possession.

“if you don’t want it, give it to the baby” the alpha had said, finally convincing Noya to allow the neon yellow plush fruit that was neither pine scented, or an apple. It would probably just confuse the baby, but the gesture had been sweet.

And now it was all he would have.

~~

“How do you know that?” Tanaka growled, the bristles on the back of his neck raising. “who told you that?”

The shy alpha was almost a distant memory, leaving Asahi in its place. he stood over the smaller alpha, with his arms crossed. How own lips were pulled back, reacting to the threat in front of him. What business did Tanaka have getting angry at him about Yuu. If anything. Asahi should be the one angry at everyone for keeping this from him!

“I didn’t need anyone to tell me, it was obvious” he stepped closer, having to lean down to even get close to the bald crow beneath him.

Tanaka growled again, his arms outstretched behind him as if Noya was still there clinging to his back. Ryuu knew what he was protecting. He was there for his omega.

“his scent” the other said. “oh god the second I saw him I could smell it on him” his lips curled up. “so rich, and sweet, so different from his usual scent. I've spent enough time with him to know when something’s different”

“You haven’t been around him in 5 months” Tanaka pushed back against the satin voice coming from the giant. Just because he knew, doesn’t mean he _knew_. There was no way he knew. And if he did, and he let Noya be alone the past 5 months, then he didn’t even deserve to be with Noya. He wasn’t even worthy to be called an alpha!

“you don’t know what I've done and what I haven’t” he fired back. “Who are you to try and talk to me about Yuu being pregnant. He's not weak, he doesn’t need you to defend him!”

“When its my baby, you’re sure as shit im going to defend him!” Tanaka exploded. “he may not be weak, but he's still pregnant, and he needs his friends more than ever, and he needs me. So if I ask you a question about him, you better fucking answer me like im in charge, because I fucking am right now!”

The room once again fell silent, the rough breathing from the shorter alpha filling the ears of their closest friends. It was one hell of a reveal, to all 4 new members. Hinatas reveal had been filled with happiness and joy and hugs and Touch, while Noyas was just screamed out in a show of anger and possession.

“C-congrats” Narita said first, gathering his bearing after the alpha screaming match. “Tanaka, really, contrats” he elbowed Kinoshita.

“I didn’t know you guys were.. uh..” he pressed his fingertips together. “courting”

Tanaka took a deep breath and looked up at Asahi, who hadn’t said anything yet. He still looked angry, but now there was a bit of pain mixed in. As if he had been betrayed by the omega.

Being friends wasn’t important right now. Tanka would burn all of his bridges if it meant he could shelter Noya. The omega needed him, and nobody was going to keep him from protecting him  and the small life inside him.

The anger dissipated more and more form Asahis face, leaving the crestfallen expression. He looked away for a moment, the alpha bravado he had been filled with leaking out of all sides.

“He told me he didn’t want kids” Asahi  looked over at Tanaka for a moment. “he has dreams and goals that a baby would get in the way of. At least I loved him enough to take away the pressure.” He rubbed the scruff on his chin. “What makes you so special he would throw all of that away?”

Tanaka held his gaze, his eyes finding Asahis whenever he looked towards him. he wasn’t giving a single inch to the alpha.

It wasn’t until the soft sound of footsteps on the gym floor that he turned, expecting to find his mate.

“Hinata” he breathed, turning and walking close to the boy. The happiness seemed to be sapped from his step, setting off warning bells in his head.

“Where’s Noya?”

Hinata didn’t meet his gaze, instead he moved closer to Kageyama, resting his head in his shoulder, his nose buried in the crook of his neck.

“he should be in the van” Hinata said, wrapping his arms around his alpha, leaning into him until he almost knocked him over. “I don’t-“ he stopped short, internalizing the final word. _Care_.

Asahi forgotten, the alpha ran out to the van, half expecting but not surprised to not see his mate outside. He was probably already inside, wanting to leave. Maybe today hadn’t gone as great as it should have, but Suga and Daichi had taken the news in stride. It was a good thing!

“Yuu?” he called as he neared the van. There was no response.

“he's in there right?” Tanaka pointed to the van, looking at the house mother, responsible for all of their safety, who shook his head.

“he went into the shower with Hinata.”

But Hinata had said Yuu had gone back to the van. Where was his mate?

Tanaka flew off to the showers, bursting through the doors and pulling back all of the curtains.

“Yuu! Yuu!! Where- Yuu where are you!”

The showers were empty. The change spaces were empty. The locker room was barren.

The panic bubbled in his chest, what if something had happened. His mind raced, picking the worst scenarios first. What if he had been grabbed? He was heavily pregnant and unmarked, ripe for any stupidly brave alpha to grab!

Storming back to the gym he felt the fire build up in him. The alpha instincts clawing at his self control. His omega, having been taken from him by someone he trusted, only to be left some where to be hurt!

“What did you do!” he roared, his anger directed at the only person who was with Yuu. “He's not anywhere, what did you do to him!”

Immediately Kageyama was in the fight, his teeth bared, his hackles raised. He pushed Hinata behind him. Now Tanaka was an enemy, no matter who he was before.

“Step down, Hinata did nothing wrong” he spat out.

“Then where’s Yuu? Why is your omega cowering just after Yuu disappears! What happened! Was he grabbed by someone!” he lunged forwards, gripping Kageyamas arms in his hand shoving him back.

Screams sounded as the alphas crashed to the ground, fighting for control. Kageyamas voice rang sharply, and he pushed Tanaka onto his side, digging his nails in his arms.

Words were all but forgone, with yells of pain and frustration filling the space.

Once on top, Kageyamas hands pressed against Tanakas mouth, muting him. his nails dug into his cheek, and his forearm pressed into his neck.

The younger alpha wasn’t as strong as his senpai, and while his nails left puncture marks next to Tanakas mouth, he was thrown off of him with a little effort. He crashed to the ground, and turned to hear his omega scream in worry, only to look back and find Tanaka on top of him, holding him down.

“Get off me!” Kageyama screamed, pushing against the larger body, the muscled chest not giving any leeway. But he didn’t give up. He felt the hand against his throat, he felt the fear in his own chest spike, overpowering his anger. He was scared.

He was scared.

“What’s going on here!” a new voice cut through he moment, bringing Tanaka to a pause long enough for Kageyama to scramble out from underneath him. he rushed for Hinata , pulling the omega away from the group, holding his head to his chest.

“are you okay?” he whispered.

The boy shook, his voice muffled in Kageyamas chest.

Looking away for a moment, he saw Daichi standing in the doorway, Sugawara standing behind him. His cheeks were red, and he looked distraught. Who wouldn’t be, walking in on this scene. Kageyama could still scent the fear on himself, and his gut roiled in disgust. He needed to be stronger, he had Hinata to protect.

“Im waiting for an explanation!” Daichi said, standing over Tanaka, glaring, before looking over at Kageyama. “What happened here!”

Suga pulled Daichi back a bit. Maybe it wasn’t good to get too involved, but the captain didn’t care. He asked for answers, he expected answers.

“Noyas missing!” Tanaka stood up. “He was with Hinata, and now he's gone. And Hinata won’t tell me what happened! What if he's been hurt! What if someone-“ his breath hitched, and he dropped the frantic tone opting for a more angry one “he's out there, and Hinata won’t tell me where he is”

Suga looked over at Hinata, his orange hair just barely visible over the alphas shoulders.

Daichi stormed over to Kageyama, gripping the fabric of his shirt, anger rolling off his body.

He didn’t move for a moment, the sounds  poking out of the omega behind prickling his ears. Hinata was terrified.

He dropped Kageyamas shirt, taking a step back. “Ask your omega what happened to Nishinoya” he said, “Im not losing one of my pups like this”


	14. Cums in Threes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens at the dorm while everbodys at the school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so confession time!  
> I made a continuity error before. In rereading my fic (like a narcissist amirite) i noticed that Hinata already revealed his pregnancy. 
> 
> So as of December 26/2017 i have corrected the few paragraphs, indicated by the * * at the beginning and end if you wanted to go back and read the changed parts. Its not really that much, i managed to fix it, after feeling like an idiot for an hour. aha..
> 
> Are the daily-ish uploads annoying? maybe i should try and set some kind of schedule..  
> But kind of smut warning? mostly just like 1st and 2nd base really.

Being the newest omega in the dorm, Tsukishima felt a pressure to include himself in the omegas group. But he didn’t want to. They woke up at the crack of dawn, gabbed like old women, and were happy. Ugh. He was fine with his headphones and the newest episode of Riverdale on Netflix. Especially after Yamaguchi already pulled him out of bed to chat one morning, and even he could tell it was awkward as hell.

Who ever comes in with two mates?

Thanks for making him a freak show.

Out of all of the omegas, Iwaizumi was the most he could handle. He was quiet, calm, he didn’t know him, so he didn’t have questions about his life, he could sit across from him and be fine forever. The other would be sipping his tea, while he watched his show. It would be fine.

It was Iwaizumis mate that was annoying.

There were a lot of similarities between him and Iwaizumi, at least when it came to Kuroo.

The two alpha-captains were too extra, and because off that they became quick friends. If anyone should be old women, it was the two of them. he prayed Bokuto never came over. Tsukishima would have to bury his head in the sand to escape the noise, or worse, spend time with his other mate.

Yamaguchi had always been more skittish, often prone to over-apologizing or not sticking up for himself. Most didn’t even realize he had presented as an alpha until they insulted Tsukishima. Then, and only then did the freckled alpha bare his fangs, and hold shit were they sharp.

There had never been a time when the omega felt threatened by Yamaguchi. He had his own idea that if during his heat, Yamaguchi had been present, the one getting fucked would probably be Yamaguchi.

Oh how he had been wrong.

When the alpha found out Tsukishima was going to be absent from class because of his heat, he snuck into the omegas room under the guise of ‘bringing homework’, and spent the few days with his best friend, spending his time either between his legs, or curled up around him.

After that the alpha rarely left his side, constantly scented him, making sure that even if he didn’t have a Mark, everybody knew who the omega belonged too. Which was aggravating because Tsukishima had not agreed to any of that, the two were not courting, there was no relationship past that heat.

After 2 weeks of dealing with Yamaguchis newfound alpha prowess, Tsukishima agreed to start courting, only if the other took it down about 50 notches, because he should trust him.

But then in strut Kuroo Tetsuro.

“Tsukkiiiiii” the smaller alpha pawed at the bathroom door, cursing at the locked knob. Of course he understood the need for it, but it didn’t stop him from hating the object for keeping him away form his mate. Now marked, he wanted to be closer to his omega.

“go away” the omegas voice was flat, a flinch of pain lacing the edges.

“Are you okay?’

“im changing the bandages” he hoped the truthful explanation would reassure the alpha enough to give him two inches of space, instead of him literally latching himself onto his neck again like a dog with a locked jaw.

It had the opposite effect

“I want to see” he said. “I want to see my mark. Is it healed? Is the bruise lightening?” he pawed at the door again. Was he a puppy left outside for the night or something??

“you can see it later. Its not healed, its like 48 hours old of course its not healed” he flinched as the gauze stuck to the flesh. “the longer you’re there the longer im not going to show you”

Yamaguchi pouted, pawing the door one more time before backing away a little, but staying close in case he could pick up any kind of pain or distress in his omegas voice.

While the silence eased Tsukishima, it also sparked another thought in his mind.

Kuroo.

The clingy confident bastard hadn’t been right behind Yamaguchi, meaning he was somewhere else, probably doing something. He groaned internally, and wondered if he crawled out the bathroom window, if he could avoid having to clean up after the reckless alphas latest debacle. If he so much as touched the baking flour, the house would look like Santa’s workshop, minus the happiness and the candy canes. So the house would look like blizzards and short slaves and a fat man eating cookies. Kuroo would be Santa in that scenario.

Whatever. Yamaguchi could clean up after the captain.

The marks themselves were still pretty red. He may have the alphas look at them at bedtime, he heard that alpha saliva helped the marks heal faster. He would just have to make sure it was in the least sexual setting. He was still sore from the last time they got too excited.

Bastards.

With the new bandage secured, Tsukishima exited the bathroom, seeing Yamaguchi sitting on the couch.

“Tadashi” he said softly, sitting on the couch next to him and leaning on him. The alpha was quick to wrap his arms around him, and slid his legs around Tsukishimas body. he felt a nose nuzzled against the left side of his neck. A jolt of pain made him jump, before the calming scent of his alpha relaxed him. his Mark still throbbed a bit, maybe reacting to the scent, but it wasn’t too painful.

It was annoying how at ease he could feel once the idiots he loved held him close.

“are the idiots still gone?” Tsukishima asked, his eyes fluttering closed.

He felt the laugh more than he heard it. “You’re going to have to be more specific” Yamaguchi knew his omega. Everybody was an idiot.

“Pacey, and king and sunshine” he grumbled. “the only members of this house who have left”

“its been not even a half hour Tsukki. They’ll probably be gone for a little while longer.” Without moving too much he peered over the couch and looked up towards the kitchen. He could hear Kuroos footsteps, but he didn’t hear any crashing or swearing, so it was still good.

“Did you want to watch a movie? Im sure we could find a dinosaur documentary you haven’t seen”

“mmm, doubt it” he shrugged. “just because I've seen it doesn’t mean I won’t watch it again though” he gave in, knowing it would make his alpha smile.

Unfortunately making Yamaguchi smile meant having to sit up while the other retrieved the remote control for the tv, which was stupidly placed next to the tv, and not at the coffee table. What use was a remote right next to the tv? At that range it was useless.

He crossed his arms as he watched the alpha stand in front of the tv, open the guide menu and select a program, before returning to the couch without the remote.

“what’s wrong?” Yamaguchi asked, looking at the blonde. “did I do something wrong?”

“idiot” he pouted. “next time just bring the remote here” he leaned on the alpha, no gentleness as he flopped onto his chest. The whoosh of air that left his chest was only a little satisfying.

Yamaguchi reached down and stroked his adorably salty mate, running his hand along his chest. “sorry Tsukki” he hummed. “how about this” he pulled out his phone and downloaded a universal remote controller app, so he didn’t have to get up at all. “this should work, so I don’t have to get up at all” he pecked his cheek.

Tsukki didn’t agree, verbally, but he relaxed back into Yamaguchis hold, which was as much of a sign of agreeance as he was going to get.

The documentary played, interrupted by the occasional commercial break. A few times Iwaizumi had poked his head out of his room, either to investigate a possible Godzilla reference on the tv or to grab himself a drink, and offer some to the lounging pair.

Tsukishima offered his water bottle to Yamaguchi, who thanked him.

“So, where’s Kuroo?”

“Awe” the alpha cooed. “Are you missing your other mate?” he nuzzled him.

“No” he cringed. “its too quiet. If he destroys something, you’re cleaning it up” he shifted, rolling onto his side.

“yea” the alpha conceded. “he has been quiet for too long” he rested a hand on Tsukkis hip. “ill message him. he should still be here. I can’t image he left without making a big fuss” he chuckled.

Onscreen Tsuki watched the CGI renderings of dinosaurs alter, with the onscreen voice listing off theorized diets, and how the physical features would change with each different food. He was enjoying it, in the quiet. He had seen this documentary before, and was quietly offering his own take on the conclusions presented. Half the time they seemed to be making this up, the other half seemed maybe plausible.

This wasn’t one of his favorites, but it was kind of fun to contradict what the ‘professionals’ were concluding.

So it wasn’t too bad.

Well that was, until a humanoid velociraptor barged into the livingroom, with the grace of a newborn tyrannosaurus rex.

“Kei!”

“Well Kuroos still here”

Yamaguchi smoothed the blonde hair and hummed. “I told you. he's been here the whole time”

“I miss the quiet”

Excitement poured out of the alpha, the resemblance to felines having stopped sort of grace-like movements. Kuroo half tripped half ran into the room, a plate in his hands. “Kei, I made something” he set it on the table, pulling it to the edge of the couch. With a sigh the alpha sat on the couch, sliding Tsukkis legs up and onto his lap. “Its cookies”

Tsukishima sat up, pushing off of Yamaguchis chest to look at the plate. Covering the glass were probably 20 cookies, shaped like the non-existent Brontosaurus. So technically they were Apatosaurus, but neither alpha knew that.

“shortbread cookies?” he lifted one, taking a bite of the head.

“Closest thing to shortcake” Kuroo rubbed his calf. “did you see the design on them?” he leaned forwards, pointing to the round middle.

The cookie wasn’t exactly detailed. Light green overall with a black eye on the head. Some of the icing dripped down the sides, but the belly..

“a dark green dot?”

“is it a dot?” Yamaguchi grabbed one, looking at his cookie.

“Well its what it would look like by now” Kuroo defended his artistic freedom.

Setting his half eaten cookie back down, Tsukishima rubbed his face. If the dinosaur was supposed to be him, then the green dot..

“the dots too big” he looked up at his mate. “even if dinosaurs had live single births- which they don’t- that.. hatchling.. would be too big to be born. Both mother and child would die in childbirth”

“Tsukki..”

“Kei..”

“What” he crossed his arms without apology. “I get the symbolism. I never said I wouldn’t eat it.” he grabbed his cookie back. “next time just use your art skills to make a dinosaur egg” he looked up at the dark-haired alpha.

“Kei” he leaned over, laying on top of his omega, ignoring the groan from Yamaguchi as he was squished on the bottom.

“is it still too early to take the test?” he looked up, laying his head on Keis chest, his hand moving down his torso, resting on his belly.

It was promptly shoved off by the omega.

“its too early. I don’t even want to take it” his voice was cold. “im still pissed off at you two. Whose bright idea was that?” he looked at Kuroo accusingly.

“nobody’s” Kuroo said, and looked up at Yamaguchi, who blushed outside of Tsukishimas range of sight.

“yea well the next time one of you thinks it’s a good idea to stick both of your dicks inside me at the same time, why don’t you try it out on yourself and tell me how good its supposed to feel. Even if I had been on my heat, id still be pissed off at you guys” he huffed.

“are you okay now though?” the guilty looking Yamaguchi asked, wrapping his arms around the blonds waist. “does it still hurt when you walk?”

“if it does, im happy to carry you everywhere” Kuroo gave his thigh a squeeze. Tsukishima tried to knee him, but the scowl probably hurt him more.

“im fine, as long as you don’t do that ever again” he bit into the cookie. “even if I did take the test, there’s like almost no chance you guys got me pregnant. I wasn’t on my heat”

“well your heat’s next week isn’t it?” Yamaguchi asked, “maybe even sooner”

Burying his nose in his omegas neck, he could pick up the faint hints of change in his scent, which always preceded the omegas special days. It was hard to put into words how the scent was different, but it was like there was just an extra concentration of scent.

“Tadashi!” Kuroo pinched the other alpha when he stayed buried in their omegas neck for too long. “I wanna smell too” he sat up, before leaning to his side of the neck.

He pushed down the top of the gauze a little, rubbing the tip of his nose on the soft skin.

There wa a surprising lack of protest from their partner, but a glance up-or down- would tell Kuroo that the touch had turned on the omega. The steely faced omega was biting his lip to keep back any words that might let his voice betray him and spur on his mates.

“can we try for a baby this heat then Kei?” Kuroo asked, his breathe hot on his neck. The calloused hand reached for the tape, peeling back the gauze to look at his mark, dark red with dried blood.

Before he could hear the answer, Kuroo leaned down, pressing his lips to the mark, letting his tongue poke out and press to the indents. The taste of iron filled his mouth, but after making a few passovers, the alpha closed his lips over the spot.

“That hu-hurts!” Tsukishima huffed, gripping Kuroos arms, but not pulling him from his neck. The contact to his mark did hurt, a lot. It burned and stung, the dried blood being pushed around by the rough tongue, ripping apart the healed skin.

But the very same movements that were causing him so much pain were making him feel so good. The feel of his tongue against his skin calmed him, like the bad stuff was being washed away, or a wound being flushed out. Maybe this was the ‘alpha saliva’ healing shit he heard about. He didn’t expect it to make him feel so good!

He bit back a groan, not wanting to give the alpha more reason to continue. He stayed rigid, his body tight as the Alpha on top of him did what he pleased.

“Kuroo” a voice whimpered, but it wasn’t Tsukishimas. It was the other alpha. “its my turn now”

When Kuroo detached himself, Tsukishima took a deep breath. Had he been holding his breath the entire time?

Even though the smug looking alpha sat in front of him, the tingling on his neck continued, leaving him a bit sensitive. When he felt hands on his neck, Yamaguchi trying to pull off the bandage, he let out an involuntary moan.

Both alphas perked up at the sound.

“Did that feel good Kei?”

“Tsukki, are you turned on?”

The alphas breaths were heating his skin, bringing more moans to the back of his throat, which he promptly killed. He could feel Kuroos hand press against his hip, and Yamaguchis hands grazing over the edges of the gauze.

Neither made any real moves, and it was beginning to annoy the blonde. They get him this riled up and don’t do anything!

“What are you waiting for!” he said frustrated. “fine, im turned on. Happy?” he scowled.

And happy Kuroo was. The alpha was quick to push Tsukishimas shirt up, and run his hands along the bare skin. At the same time, he felt the last bandage being pulled away from his neck, and the warmth from Yamaguchis mouth envelop the sore mark.

“ah!” he arched his back, pushing his growing erection into Kuroo, who pushed back.

The dual sensations were nearing the boundary of overstimulation. The pain laced pleasure from his neck mixed with the pleasure from Kuroos hand on his crotch. The composure Tsukishima prided himself on was all but gone by now, leaving him to whimper at the touch of his mates.

Kuroo purred, and moved back. he undid Tsukishimas pants, pulling the belt free and sliding it out from under the omega. The button was popped off, and the hem dragged down his skin.

“oh, look at you~” he purred, kissing the lower stomach of his omega. “you must really love us”

“Fuck youuu” he whined, gasping as Yamaguchi moved to kiss and suck on his sensitive scent gland directly.

“That’s the plan” his freckled omega hummed into his skin.

Kuroo laughed, before pulling away Tsukishimas last line of defence, and watched as his dick stood there, bobbing as the boy he was attached to writhed.

“looks like we’ve got a little Dickophosaurus here” Kuroo purred. “let’s hope it doesn’t spit poison this time~” he leaned down, running his tongue along the slit.

Tsukishima didn’t have the energy to explain to his idiot of a mate that 1, its Dilophosaurus, and 2, the spitting was a lie created by Jurassic park. The only sound he had the energy to make were the sharp inhales at every touch.

Leaning back down, Kuroo took half of the length in his mouth, humming as he pulled up, swirling his tongue over the sensitive tip.

Tsukishima gasped, pushing his hips up and hummed as he felt the back of Kuroos throat against his dick. “oh yes!”

Kuroo pulled off, giving a small cough as saliva pooled at his lips. The cheeky fucker he loved, oh he was going to regret that in the sweetest of ways.

He leaned up, and pressed his lips back against the side of Tsukishimas neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. His and stayed low, stroking him slowly, but careful to not let him cum.

“oh fuck” he hissed, turning his head to give Kuroo better access.

Yamaguchi groaned when he was cut off from Tsukkis neck, but soon found purchase in the omegas lips. Weak and malleable already, he slid his tongue into the blondes, moaning as he wrapped his hands along his lower stomach.

Kuroos hands were hot on his body, already throbbing. The alpha made sure to keep his hand on the shaft, giving no stimulation to the weeping tip. He wanted the omega to completely unravel. He wanted to feel him break down, beg, plead, cry out his name as he sobbed with so much pleasure, he couldn’t even think straight.

And so far, he had been able to get the beautiful Kei in that state once before. It was addicting.

When he felt the throbbing in his hand quicken, he removed his hand, and sat up, kneeling over his belly.

“Tadashi” he swallowed, his throat dry. The alpha looked up at him, his lips popping off of Tsukishimas, whose eyes we half lidded and hazy, the gold standing out stark against the red of his face.

He leaned forwards, pressing his lips against the other alphas, sliding his hand into his hair, tasting the sweetness of their mate on his tongue.

Yamaguchi made a sound of surprise, before conceding to the brunette. Kuroo definitely knew how to kiss, and in no time, the two were making out. There were no gentle kisses or soft kisses with Kuroo.

It was the whimper below them that pulled the two apart. Tsukishimas face was scrunched up in the most childlike way, his pout furrowing his lips, making Kuroo want to slide his own dick right past them, and watch them stretch around his girth.

“Oh fuck, Kei” he groaned, palming his own dick in his jeans. “are you lonely?”

Without words, the omega turned to look away, squeezing his eyes tight when Kuroo gripped his neglected erection again.

“Tsukki~” Yamaguchi purred, nipping his shoulder. “Kiss me Tsukki. Kiss me.”

With the omega on top of him, his boxers already thrown away, it wouldn’t be hard for him to slide his own pants off and find a nice warm home inside his omega. The omega could be sandwiched between them, stuck inbetween the two who loved him most, who knew exactly where to touch him. But the omega was still recovering from the last time Yamaguchi thought something would be easy.

Just as the childhood friends were about to reunite, there was a furious knocking at the door, almost pounding.

Yamaguchi couldn’t help but feel a spark of jealousy. At least something was getting banged.

“Ill get it” Kuroo chuckled, since he was on top of everybody. “maybe it’s the alpha I invited for the foursome” he teased. “You said no more 2-dicks, how about three?”

Emotional, Tsukki reached out and gripped Kuroos cheek, pinching hard. “No!” he scowled, the look of betrayal on his face. Kuroo was going to _share him_ with someone other than Yamaguchi. “im not sleeping with someone who isn’t you guys” he turned, and curled into Yamaguchis chest.

The pounding continued, and Kuroo frowned.

“Kei, I was teasing” He said softly, and ran his hand down to his lower back, but his hand was swatted away.

If Tsukishima could see himself now, he would think he was annoying.

Standing up, Kuroo opened the door to.. smell... a member of the dorm. They had their hood up, so he couldn’t see who it was. But they were short, so Hinata or Noya.  

“Hey-“ and the boy was gone, slipped past him.. somehow. He turned around to look for them, only to see the door close. Well something must have happened. The gang was probably on their way back, which meant, “Kei, Tadashi, lets move this to the bedroom” he purred.

“Yes please” Iwaizumi chimed in, sitting at the kitchen table, sipping his tea with a book in front of him.

Kuroo chuckled, and walked over to his mates. Picking them both up in his arms. “oh Kei, I love you so much its not even funny” he started walking to their room, kicking the door closed.

Iwaizumi walked over to the table, and snagged a few cookies.


	15. Quite the Opposite this Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea so this has been in the works pretty much since the beginning. Its gotten alot meaner and sadder, but it was planned. gahh ive wanted to post this for like.. 3 days now. Thats how long my willpower is >.>

The room was so.. bare. The walls were white. The bed was white. The sheets were ruffled, but you couldn’t even tell if you weren’t looking carefully. The dark colored dresser was the one pop of color, but the top was bare. the insides, only partially filled with the few pairs of hoodies Kaoru had given him. there wasn’t even anything on the floor. There wasn’t anything to be left on the floor.

They said that snow is the ultimate sound dampener, which was why snowy nights were so quiet, but when the outside is quiet, the inside is so much louder.

_Just let him go_

_Liar_

_He's better off without you_

_Selfish_

_The baby’s better off without you_

_Your baby already hates you_

_Liar_

_Stop ruining peoples lives_

Noya leaned against the wall, his hands pressed to his ears as if that could stop his internal voice from talking. He couldn’t even touch the room. he would taint it. There would be black marks wherever he touched, burned or inked, stained somehow by all of his lies. If he were to cut himself open, it would just all be black inside, stained by the words that came from his mouth. If he spoke anymore, he might taint his baby even more.

It was ironic. the room looked pure, clean, like a waiting room for heaven, when clearly that wasn’t where the omega would be going.

_Slut_

_Omega_

_Liar_

_Don’t touch me_

Noya moved his hands from his belly to his hair, pushing it back as he sat on the floor.

_Don’t touch anything_

He shouldn’t touch anything.

He was reluctant to even open the door, knowing no one was on the other side. He had to set Ryuus things outside. If he let him in, he would see the stains, the evidence that Noya was a liar. Would the stains disappear after he told the truth? Would he save his- would he save the baby from being tainted?

Standing up, careful to only touch what was necessary, Noya moved the chair, opened the door and set the 3 bags of things outside of the door, before closing it and barricading it again. He was done lying.

“Ryuu” he whispered. “im so sorry, I shouldn’t have come to you. I should have just dealt with it myself. I shouldn’t have-“ he choked up, cutting off the soft whisper. He couldn’t be sad. He didn’t have the right to be sad. He didn’t get to be sad about this. This was the consequence he had to accept for all of his lies. This was a good thing he was doing!

He was setting his friend free, but he had to make sure it didn’t make Ryuu look like a bad alpha. he was the best alpha anyone could ever have, he was too good. Noya didn’t deserve him. If he had to lie, to make sure the alpha was unscathed.. it was worth staining himself even further

_Liars don’t deserve anyone_

When he heard the door open, it was like all of the snow had melted, and he was standing in the middle of a busy street in New York. Footsteps and voices and yelling and traffic barreled into the room, but nothing changed. The walls stayed white, the bed stayed unmade, the closet remained bare.

“Is he here!” a frantically angry voice rang out, asking.. someone. They must have not responded because more yelling followed.

No no no. They shouldn’t be fighting over him.

“If he's out there and hurt somewhere!-“

“Ryuu” Noya walked to the door, putting his hand on the white wood, leaning against it. He projected his scent as best he could, unsure if his voice was enough. “I’m in here. Im okay” he lied, closing his eyes, opening them a second later to find the spot he touched had been stained black.

“Yuu!” the doorknob jolted, locked. He heard the key insert, and watched the door open a fraction before the chair stopped it from moving more.

“What the-“ the alpha cursed, trying to open the door again, but it kept hitting the chair, keeping him trapped on the outside, protected from Noya.

“Yuu!” his voice was frantic. “What’s blocking the door, come on, help me get this open” the door closed, and reopened, or slammed open. But the chair held.

“Stop it, Ryuu” Noya said, and pushed the door closed, barely touching with his fingertips. “Go home. You can’t be here anymore.”

Tanakas heart pounded, and he looked at the closed door, his eyes trailing down to the packed bags off to the side. No. This didn’t make sense.

“Yuu, what are you talking about?” he tried slamming the door open again. He just needed to talk to him! what was going on! “Whatever happened, we can fix it. I just need you to let me in. Yuu, come on, im your bro, your alpha”

The right things weren’t supposed to be easy. The road less traveled was supposed to be the right path, right? The painful one was the better one in the long run? So, he should take his stabbing feeling in his chest as a sign he should move forewords, right?

“Not anymore” he touched the door. It didn’t stain.

“What does that mean? What changed? What are you doing Yuu?”

The knife twisted, or maybe it was just his throat. “im doing the right thing. I-“ he exhaled. “Im not lying anymore”

“That’s great, ill be right there next to you. this doesn’t change how I feel about this, about you”

“it changes everything. I lied to get you here. I lied to you. I lied to everybody. I lied to Kaoru and Hinata and Iwaizumi. I made you a liar. I need to take it all back. So you need to go. You need to leave, im not making you stay here anymore.”

“You never ‘made’ me do anything Yuu” he leaned against the door, His chest rising and falling too fast. He didn’t understand. What was going on! Why was Yuu doing this?

“what did Hinata do to you? What went wrong, what happened that made you think you need to do this? because its not, this isn’t the answer Yuu. Im not leaving you. Im not just taking my bags and going. There’s no way in hell”

Noya swallowed. The stubbornness made him feel worse. How far had he tricked Ryuu into feeling responsible for this mess. Why was he so intent on staying, when he had a whole outside life, that didn’t include Noya, or his lies. Just how badly had he trapped him, that he felt like he had to stay even when the door to freedom was open, right there in front of him.

“Tanaka?” another voice chimed in. It was Kaoru. “What’s the matter? Is the door locked?”

Anther key slid into the already unlocked door, and the door jammed itself onto the chair once again.

The beta sighed.

“Nishinoya, are you in there?” he asked.

“Yes. Im in here. I blocked the door”

“how come?”

“Ry- Tanaka can’t come in” he looked around, the stains still all over the room. All of the evidence about his lies spread out for everyone to see.

“Is there a reason?” The beta remained calm, while Tanaka paced, on the balance of upset and furious.

“he needs to go home. I don’t want him anymore. He's free to go. I need him to leave. I can’t keep-“

“That’s bullshit Yuu!” the alpha exploded. “There’s no ‘free’ from this. Im here for you. Im taking care of that baby, im going to be here for every single moment! So stop it with this bullshit about you freeing me! Im not captured or behind held against my will! I want to be here!” he slammed his fist on the door, the anger shaking out of his body.

“If you need space, ill.. ill sleep on the couch, but if you think im leaving, you’re just stupid” he pushed himself away from the door, running a hand over his head. What was going on!

“Kaoru, if I were to end our relationship, Tanaka wouldn’t be able to stay here, right?”

The beta frowned. “as the father of the baby, he would have a right to stay here. I could give him a separate room though, if you no longer wanted to be mates”

The color left the alphas face.

“Yuu, no. Don’t, no. Don’t even think about it. Shut up. Don’t say it. Yuu, no, please, no, don’t!” he spoke loud, gripping back at the door, pleading with the omega inside. “Don’t do this. Think before you say anything, please Yuu.”

_Take the higher road. If it hurts, its good._

Clear of emotion, hollow, cold. Noya put his fingertips to the door, and spoke. “He's not the father”

There was no stain.

And for a moment the snow returned, blocking out all sound.

“That’s a lie!” Tanaka shouted, “You’re lying Yuu! Don’t lie about this, just open the door, stop doing this!”

Hinatas head poked out of his room, and walked closer to the living room. he felt his chest tighten, watching his teammate in such distress. He had never seen an alpha lose it like this. Was this what losing a mate was like? Why was this happening?

He didn’t know what Noya was trying to tell him in the shower, was his reaction the reason this was happening?

Kaoru watched the alpha, the anger and distress rolling off of him built up the anxiety in the beta. He had never faced a situation like this, and he didn’t even know the reasons behind it all. What had happened? Why was Noya pushing away his alpha? Why was he saying these things..

“Nishinoya, I need you to explain.” He said, putting his hand on Tanakas shoulder.

“He didn’t know” he lied, pulling his hand away from the door, the stain he left behind staring at him. “he's not at fault. Tanakas innocent. I tricked him. I lied to him.” he pulled his hands to his chest. “But the baby isn’t his.”

“Stop lying!” Tanaka shouted, banging his fists against the door. He took a few heavy breaths before a low growl left his lips.

“Fine! But I knew! I knew, I knew because you came to me, you needed me. I agreed to be there for you, you idiot, shut up and let me in!” his voice cracked, the weight of everything that was happening was too much. He couldn’t handle this. he needed to see Noya and ask him why.

Why wasn’t Noya even responding to him? Through all his pleading, all his begging, the omega was ignoring him, and speaking.. just speaking. Like a recording, it was like watching a train crash, screaming and yelling but the train still crashes, killing everyone and leaving so much destruction.

“Stop talking! What are you doing!”

Kuroo had come out of his room now, pulling the hem of his shirt back down. his hair was a mess, but the expression on his face pushed Hinata back into hiding in the livingroom.

“Oy!” he called to Tanaka. “calm down. Let him be for a moment. Geez, you’re going to upset every omega in a 5 mile radius” he scoffed, and looked at the door. “besides, who cares if its not your kid, If Keis pregnant with Tadashis kid, im not going to ignore it. Ill raise it because Kei is my omega. So who cares if its not yours”

“I know the father” Noya piped up from behind the door. He couldn’t let Tanaka find a reason to stay. He had to pull out as many outliers as he could, so Tanaka couldn’t snag onto anything as he slid free of Noyas lies.

“No! you don’t!” Tanaka shouted at the door. “it was a stranger, you were attacked, it happened, you came to me because you wanted me to be with you and help you raise it. you came to me, why are you doing this Yuu” he asked, knowing he wouldn’t get an answer.

“its-“

“Yuu!! Don’t! Seriously!” Tanaka leaned against the door, sliding down onto the floor.

Noya listened for a moment, no sound coming out from behind the door. Maybe it was all over? Maybe the omega had given in? Maybe this nightmare was ending, and he would be allowed to see him. Whatever was hurting him, Tanaka wanted to fix it..

“It’s Asahis”

And there it was.

“Fine, you want me gone? He sniffled, feeling about 5 different emotions running through his body before he grabbed his bag and stood up. “Fine. Ill fucking go” he looked over at Kaoru. The beta said nothing. He just stared at him, his head tilted slightly.

“Don’t forget to ask him why he isn’t with the father anymore” his words were left hanging in the air as Tanaka pushed past the Nekoma alpha, and reached the door. He paused, hoping this door would be blocked as well, this whole debacle just a prank, or a dream. He didn’t want to walk outside of the doors. He had given everything up for Noya. He had screamed at his friends, he had made an idiot of himself, for the omega. He couldn’t open the door..

Kageyama could. The brunette twisted the knob and pushed it open. There was no barrier, there was no white clouds or landscape only a dream could explain. This was real life.

Of course Kageyama wanted him gone.

“Go to Daichis” Kageyama grumbled. “Don’t go home. Just go to Daichis. Give Nishinoya a night.” He looked to the side. “Maybe Suga can help”

Tanaka nodded. He figured Kageyama would hate him for a while, but he had been kind of nice.

“please don’t tell anyone, about today. Ask the others too please. I just need tome to fix this..”

He nodded. “ill try.” He looked behind him before looking back.

“Is it true though? Asahi? But today you said-“

“I know what I said” Tanaka huffed. “because I had to protect Yuu. He needed that nipped in the bud.” He frowned, feeling nipped himself. Cut off, just like that. Like it was nothing.

“but yea, if he hasn’t been lying to me the whole time.. then its his”

Without waiting for a reaction, the spiker turned and left, letting Kageyama close the door behind him.

The house was quiet. Kageyama fetched Hinata from the livingroom, pulling him into the bedroom before turning to the others.

“nobody talks about this outside of here, okay?” he looked at Tsukishima. “no cryptic, hinting’s at anything” he scowled. “the last thing we need is a new alpha. We just need to let the dust settle, and for things to work themselves out.”

Hinata pulled his knees to his chest while he waited for Kageyama. So the lies Noya was keeping were about his baby, about the father.

Kaoru sighed as he stood there in the wake of everything.

“Noya, I need you to let me in” he said.

“I can’t.”

“and why is that?” he asked, feeling a little anxious about what was inside. Worst case scenario would be blood. If Noya had self harmed, or was bleeding, he couldn’t be left alone. “Are you alright?”

A sad snort left the omegas throat. Of course he wasn’t alright. Nothing about him had ever been alright. There was always something wrong with him, even before he presented.

He didn’t answer. He was done with lying.

“have you self harmed” Kaoru asked, sending a text message to Kuroo to retrieve a screwdriver. If he needed to, he was pulling the door off of its hinges.

Noyas face scrunched and he looked at his wrists. Oh _physically_ was he okay?

“no. I haven’t cut myself” he moved the chair a little, and wiggled his hands outside of the gap.

That was a relief. “What about elsewhere. Are you bleeding? Are you cramping? How does your body feel? Stress is harmful in your condition”

Saeko had said something similar.. and he looked over himself a bit. It didn’t really even feel like he was looking at himself.

“im not bleeding, or cramping.” He didn’t really feel much of anything. “my throat is sore and my eyes sting” he admitted truthfully.

“I need to come in”

“you can’t. Its not clean” e looked around, it wasn’t a lie. The stains everywhere, it was awful. “you’ll see..”

Kaoru frowned. He didn’t feel good, hearing Noya speak like that. What was inside that he couldn’t see?

“Can one of the other omegas come in?” he asked, and was met by a long silence.

“No.”

“Are you in any danger?”

Noya sniffled. Why was he asking so many questions? It was so hard to not lie.

“im not going to commit suicide, if that’s what you’re asking” he said, and looked at his belly.  “But can you do me a favor please?”

“ill help in whatever way I can Noya” Kaoru said.

“Can you-“ he sniffled. It was hard to speak. He caressed his belly, but he knew the painful things were what was right. As long as it hurt, it was the right thing to do.

“Can you bring me the forms about adoption?” he croaked.

“What? Why?”

“I can’t keep this baby” he said, and it was the last thing he said for almost a week.


	16. Touch Starved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Touch is.. as it sounds. Its either platonic, like a hand brushing your shoulder, being hugged by a friend, or more intimate, like touching bathing suit areas or scenting. Its basically skin-to-skin contact. 
> 
> Alphas require very little, Betas fluctuate from low to medium, but Omegas require a lot of Touch, especially pregnant omegas, who also require Touch for their children as well. 
> 
> When someone doesn't receive enough Touch for an extended amount of time, they become Touch Starved. a Touch Starved person usually falls into a depression-like mood, becomes emotional, reclusive, and shies away from Touch. which is remedied by essentially forcing Touch onto someone, which is extremely painful for the individual. Like when your limbs fall asleep and you try to move and your leg is screaming at you to stop moving but you push through because you need to get off the bus. 
> 
> *not that i know from experience >.>*
> 
> Anywho, I don't think I've explained it well enough in this fic, so this is just a quick blurb. In the next chapter Hinata explains it better i think, but that doesn't help me for this chapter.
> 
> As always, i appreciate the comments of tears, feel free to call me heartless, cruel, curse me for breaking the little ones. Your tears are my fuel. 
> 
> Thanks!

It was a quiet few days.

Nobody seemed overtly happy, there were no movie nights or family dinners. The livingroom was always empty. Everybody seemed content to stay in their room, when they weren’t attending school.

Tsukishima went back to school, at first refusing because the Marks would be visible, and people would ask him questions, but nothing was really more awkward than being in the dorm right then. He almost felt bad for leaving Kuroo there. Taking the train back to Tokyo would take too long which meant the alpha had to stay there.

Kageyama all but forced Hinata to go to school after the second day. The ‘collective empathy’ shared by omegas had taken all of the shine out of is mate, and it killed him to see Hinata like that, laying in bed, stroking is belly, a half step away from tears. Aside from eating and going to the bathroom, you’d hardly know he was even there.

“Maybe we should live at your parent’s place” Kageyama had offered, just trying to protect his omega. “until this is all resolved. You need to.. have joy in your life. You can’t be.. depressed like this when it has nothing to do with you”

“Nothing to do with me? Its my fault” Hinata sat up. “if I had listened to him, instead of getting so defensive and butthurt.. he was trying to talk to me, and I got angry at him because I didn’t understand. If I hadn’t treated him like that..” he covered his face and pulled his knees to his chest. “I can’t leave him here alone”

“he's not alone” Kageyama frowned at his mate watching the small body shake. How did he make this better? no one outside of here knew, and Tanaka hadn’t contacted him. No one had even seen Nishinoya since the day at the gym. He hadn’t come out of the room and no one was allowed in. How was he eating or drinking?

Eventually Hinata agreed to go back to school, but only lasted half a day. Even though he wasn’t in the same class as Noya, knowing he was home alone, made it impossible to focus on his work.

When it was time for gym class, Hinata hadn’t even been able to step into the locker room without feeling guilt wash over him, and he ran from the building, back to the dorm, hoping to be able to convince Noya to let him in, just for a moment.

“he's not getting any Touch” Hinata said one night, pushing around the peas on his plate. It had been 3 days now, and Hinata had shifted from lonely and sad, to kind of angry.

“were just sitting here, and he's not getting any Touch. What if the baby gets hurt? What if because he's not getting Touch, he goes into early labour? The baby’s too small!”

“he's 23 weeks..” Tsukishima said.

Kaoru reached over and set his hand on Hinatas shoulder, ignoring the bristles coming from Kageyama.

“A baby at 23 weeks can be okay. They’ll be in the hospital for a few months, but they can survive”

“so its okay to leave him like this because his baby could be fine?” he pushed the hand away. “that’s not okay! Its one thing if he wants to put it up for adoption, but its different if he wants the baby to die! He's not even himself right now” he balled his fists against his chest. It wasn’t fair. Noya didn’t deserve to feel like this.

Before Kageyama could try and calm him, Hinata was up, moving across the room and knocking on the door.

“Noya, its me. Hinata” he knocked again. “please, let me in. I wont talk. I promise. I just.. I want to make sure you’re getting Touch. You’ve gotta be needing it. you’ve been in there for three days Noya” he leaned against the wood. “please. Im sorry. Im so sorry. Please let me help you”

There was silence that came from the door. Maybe it sounded like something shuffled, but it was only for a split second. He wasn’t sure.

Hinata tried the doorknob again, but it was locked.

“Shoyo” a voice piped up, but it was Iwaizumi, behind him.

Hinata turned and buried his face in the elder omegas chest, gripping his shirt and sniffling.

“I don’t know if he's okay. I need to know if he's okay. I can’t let this be like this” his throat gripped his voice. “its not fair. None of this is fair to him. Why did this happen?”

“Have you contacted Tanaka? Or maybe Asahi?”

“I can’t.” Hinata pulled away. “I can’t. It wouldn’t be right. Tanaka asked us not to, a-a-and something Noya said-“

“What did he say?”

Both omegas turned to see Kaoru, walking towards them. Hinata had been getting upset, and with everything that was going on, the emotions of the omegas had to be closely monitored.

With the closeness of Kaoru came Kageyama, who wrapped his arms around Hinata, and pulled him to the livingroom.

Sitting behind the omega, the setter ran his thumb over the scent gland.

Hinata leaned into his alpha, and turned to look at Iwaizumi. He reached for his hand, squeezing in his before exhaling.

“Noya.. in the shower at the school.. He was crazy. He was asking moral questions, but the way he said it, it made me so defensive” he looked up at Kageyama. “He asked what I would do if you didn’t want the baby. Would.. would I ki-end the pregnancy, or leave you” his breath shuddered. “I got so angry. He must have felt so awful, I shouldn’t have reacted that way. All I could think of was you” he leaned against the alphas shoulder, the tip of his nose grazing the alphas neck.

“is it safe to assume that the ‘didn’t want it’ part of that question was referring to Asahi?” Kaoru steepled his fingers over his mouth, exhaling softly.

Kageyama nodded at the beta. “if its Asahis, then he probably lied about how far along he was” counted backwards. “because they broke up almost half a year ago. He may have already been pregnant at that point, with all his random heats and everything”

“pardon?”

“he took suppressants, so it messed up his heats for a while. It was like one every few days for like an hour. Asahi was with him throughout the whole thing, and then suddenly.. they were broken up”

“I feel awful” Hinata croaked, jolting up with his hand on his stomach and over his mouth.

A second later he made a break for the nearest bathroom, collapsing onto his knees as his body pushed the remnants of this mornings breakfast back up.

The vomit stung his throat, and he could taste the acidity in his nose.

Immediately hands were on his back, followed by a hairband was placed to hold his bangs back, and a wet cloth was pulled across his lips. It was almost 1pm, wasn’t it supposed to be called _morning_ sickness?

“Shoyo” the alphas calming voice washed over the omega, sparking another round of dry heaving. At this point it was just stomach bile coming up.

The more he was Touched, the more guilt surged through his chest. This was what was supposed to be happening, but Noya.. was anyone there to rub his back or pin his bangs back? or did he go through it all alone? How many times had he come to practice after just vomiting? How had he not noticed!

Hinata usually cried after vomiting, his eyes watered, the vomit tasted awful, and he felt gross being looked at. But now he could add the immense guilt to the list of reasons why his voice was ragged, and his tears were falling. He needed to get to Noya, he needed to hold him and let him know he wasn’t alone. He wouldn’t be alone anymore.

 “Im sorry Yuu” he sniffled into the toilet bowl, and felt another round come up.

~~

Everything hurt. The silence hurt. the noises hurt. The voices on the other side of the door hurt.

But if it hurt, it was good, right?

Nishinoya lay in the bed under the thin top cover, watching it rise and fall as he breathed.

He must have fallen asleep at some point, the windows were dark again. But he didn’t remember falling asleep, or even waking up. It was just as if he had just blinked for a long time.

He felt numb, and would watch as his fingers twitched every now and then. He had read somewhere that twitching is your body’s way of checking to make sure you weren’t dead. If his own body didn’t even know.. Maybe this was what it was supposed to feel like when you weren’t a liar.

It still hurt.

His chest hurt, or it ached. It wasn’t tight, there wasn’t any sharp pains, but he felt like he had been hyperventilating for a long period of time. He may have been, who knew. He hadn’t really left the bed.

His stomach hurt. The skin felt taut and dry, but he hadn’t felt any movement still since the school gym. Not even a twitch.

Maybe the baby was punishing him, he wasn’t worthy of feeling them move, of knowing they were there. Maybe this was their way of hating him, of rejecting them as his mother. He had tried, he tried being honest, he tried freeing the baby from living a life consumed by lies.

Maybe the baby knew what he had done, freed the only alpha who had shown an interest in it. Noya had just stolen the child’s father away from it. Of course it would hate him. Maybe he should just give Tanaka the baby.

No.

He wasn’t going to burden Tanaka with his mistakes.

The adoption papers sat on the floor where Noya had dropped them, the 15 pages scattered out of order. He didn’t know if he could go through with it, not because he felt an obligation to raise the baby, but because he wasn’t sure if he could live with having pawned his mistake off on someone else. How could he do that to someone. Maybe it was better to struggle, alone, raising the baby on his own. He couldn’t risk the baby loving him though. The unconditional love that came with a child, how could he let himself be loved when he didn’t do anything to deserve it.

How many days had it been, since Tanaka had left? How many days had it been since Noya had first run to the alpha? How many days had it been since he found out he was pregnant?

Nishinoya knew that if he didn’t get out of bed, his body would betray him. Falling into Touch Starvation was a sure-fire way to end a pregnancy in the worst way possible. Your body deemed uninhabitable by itself, purging unnecessary burdens on the body, like in all of those space movies. Populations culled to save the few.

Some claim that if you’ve lost a baby through Touch Starvation, you’ve essentially sterilized yourself. They claim that the omegas body would miscarry if there was the slightest hint of Touch Starvation, even years after the initial incident.

One omega claimed to have waited until they were full term, before locking themselves away from their Mate to induce Touch Starvation. The baby had been born healthy, but the mother had wanted to be unable to have more kids. Their mate had wanted more, but the pregnancy had been so nightmarish they couldn’t go through it again.

News stories had covered a raid of Male Omegas being held in basements, forcefully impregnated and starved by omegaphobes who hated ‘their kind’ and wanted to prevent them from reproducing. The news hadn’t shown the scene, but a later documentary described the screams of pain and the blood covering the floor as omega after omega lost their child, some taking their own life.

A few had survived, and carried their babies to term, but whether or not the baby was loved was not a concern for the documentary team.

The baby currently inside of Noya did not deserve that treatment. Just because his mother was unlikable, didn’t mean they should die.

Even if their father didn’t want them.

Or if their mother didn’t want them to love him.

Why wasn’t adoption a good idea?

Sitting up, Noyas muscles screamed in protest. The once toned and active male was now a pudgy bedridden potato. He had to bite his lips as the tingles spread through his limbs as blood was restored. Eventually he was able to move, and he crept out of his room. It was dark, past midnight. Everybody was asleep. Just like the good old days.

Slinking off to the bathroom, Noya avoided the mirror. He didn’t want to look at himself, his face or his body. he didn’t want to find a stretchmark or see the bags under his eyes. He didn’t have that ‘pregnant glow’ that alphas loved about pregnant omegas.

The next stop was the kitchen, where he grabbed a few cereal bars and water bottles. He wouldn’t need much food. Not moving didn’t really use up that many energy, but he needed something in his body for the baby didn’t he?

The silence of the house was only permeated by the snoring coming from one of the bedrooms. Having been up so many times during the night already, Noya wasn’t expecting anyone to be awake. He wasn’t making loud noises, but he wasn’t tiptoeing across the hardwood.

“Yuu?” a voice poked from the couch. Noya stood still, looking for the source of the voice.

“..”

The creak of the couch pulled his attention and he looked to see the dark rimmed glasses and the messy blonde hair poke out from behind the couch. Tsukishima yawned, and rubbed his eye under the eyewear.

“You're up.”

Noya sprinted for his room, leaving the provisions on the ground.

His speediness was no match for the Tsukishimas height, and before Noya could get the door closed, Tsukishima had wedged himself in the doorway.

“Ow, shit. My foot” he winced, but scowled at the omega. “let me in. im not going to do anything.” The omega looked up at him defiantly.

“Or don’t and ill scream, and everybody will come in and force the door open” They both knew Kuroo especially would be able to brute force the door open.

Noya tried one more time to push the door closed again, before nervously stepping back and letting the wooden door slide open. When Tsukishima was fully inside, he was quick to close, lock, and slide the chair back under the doorknob.

After looking around for a moment, Tsukishima almost looked pleased. He crawled into Noyas bed, laying under the covers. “Finally some quiet”

It had been Kuroos snoring that had resonated through the house. The loud Alpha was the first to fall asleep, leaving his possibly pregnant mate to lay awake in misery, contemplating the pros and cons of smothering him with a pillow. Unfortunately the cons were too great, and he had moved to sleep on the couch.

But Noyas room was so much further from the room with the snorer, making it even better.

 

After readjusting the distribution of blankets, Tsukishima pat the spot next to him. “Come back to bed, geez stop standing there” he took off his glasses. “come lay down. Ill even hug you if you want” he held his arms open a little.

Of course Noya was sceptical. This had to have been a plot designed by Kaoru, or Hinata, or someone. Why else would Tsukishima be in the livingroom and not with his alphas. Maybe that was the plan, two alphas would be better at slamming down his door.

He shook his head, and stood against the wall.

Tsukishima groaned and got out of bed, and walked over, and grabbed his wrist. “Just get in bed, I already have two annoying mates, id want my friend to be less annoying” he huffed.

Noya gasped, the contact on his wrist burning. He pulled back, dinging his elbow on the wall and folding over himself as the not-so-funnybone sent shocks through his arm. His other wrist was grabbed, and Tsukishima pulled him to the bed.

“Lay down” he yawned, crawling into the bed and pulling Noya by his shirt onto the bed.

Laying under the covers, Noya kept a distance from Tsukishima. He could wait for the male to fall asleep, he just had to avoid his hands. The spot on his wrist still burned. He knew being Touch Starved hurt.. but this was almost too much pain..

Tsukishima had other plans, and wrapped his arms around Noyas hips, and pulled him against his chest, resting his chin on the omegas shoulder. Being cuddly wasn’t exactly on his top 20 favorite things to do, but he was here, and Noya needed help.

The reaction was to be expected.

Immediately Tsukishima felt hands clawing at his own, and struggled to keep the fingers interlocked and around Noyas body. the risk of him screaming was low, because then people would try and get into the room again, so as long as he could keep a grip on the omega, Tsukishima knew eventually the fight would leave the boy and he would calm down.

Noya whimpered. The Touch was so unpleasant and so unwelcome. It hurt so much, it burned into his body, and not in the good way! There wasn’t pleasure with it, or warmth. It was just painful heat, everywhere he felt Tsukishima touch! He hated every second if it. He wanted the hands off of him, he wanted to leave, he wanted to kick and scream and cry as the hands burned into his body, proving to him just how weak he was. After a few days he had fallen this far, there was no way he would be any kind of mother like this. Putting the baby at risk, not caring enough to seek help, how could he be a mother if he wasn’t willing to die for his baby!

Tsukishima smirked at the wiggling body clutched to his own. He wrapped a leg around Noyas, adding another anchor point to keep their bodies connected.

“Hinata was right” he squeezed him to hold him still. “you’re freaking out. Does it hurt that much?” he moved a hand to Noyas belly.

The omega gasped, and nearly screamed.

Almost all at once he stopped moving. The omega in his arms felt rigid for a split second, before springing back with renewed strength, prying apart his fingers and scrambling out of the bed, falling off the side and landing on his back.

He didn’t stay on his back for long, and curled into the fetal position, holding himself around his belly, quiet sobs filling the room.

Tsukishima grabbed his phone, and set it on the bedside table, before hopping down to see the omega.

The small body shook, jerking away from any hands that came near it.

He clutched the middle of his belly like it had been burned, groaning and making small sounds as the child inside of him shifted, reacting to the touch. It wasn’t good, kicking movements, it was like the baby had been electrocuted and was writhing in pain inside of him.

“Stop” he whispered, gripping his own belly as if he could will it. He needed the pain to stop!

“Noya” the blonde whispered, kneeling next to him. As he got closer, a sour scent hit his nose, and he groaned. He checked the bedspread for a dark spot, but there wasn’t any. But the scent of distress, and urine tickled his nose.

“its okay” he softened his voice, and stood up, sliding his pajama pants off, leaving him in only his boxers. “sit up, its okay Noya” he didn’t Touch him, instead he waited for the omega to roll onto his back, before grabbing at the excess fabric of his own pajama pants. Sliding them off without touching him was easy enough, but he needed a bit more cooperation when it came to redressing him. Cooperation he was unlikely to receive.

“I take it a shower is out of the question” he whispered, trying to lift the omega without touching bare skin.

Redressed and soiled clothes tossed into the empty closet, Tsukishima stood up. “Let’s get you back into bed.”

Noya couldn’t get off the floor, there was too much pain. It was like his insides were a blender, and the Tasmanian devil was being mixed with hellfire inside of him. He felt the baby move, the angry kicks tearing him apart from the inside. He couldn’t even sit up.

It took a few minutes for Tsukishima to figure out how to lift the male without touching him. The floor was not the ideal space to try and re-initiate touch anyways. He eventually grabbed two pillows, sliding one under Noyas knees, and the other behind his back, before lifting him and sliding him into bed.

The small hands scrambled to his stomach, and he flinched every few seconds as part of his stomach bulged out. The tears sliding down his face had already turned his cheeks shiny and his eyes red, but his lips were worse; bitten down on to no doubt hold back the loud screams that were bouncing around his throat.

As much as Tsukishima knew Noya didn’t want to be touched, as much as he could see how much pain it was causing him, some omega inside him knew that it had to be this way. He had to hurt him to make him feel better. It was like a badly set bone, it had to be re-broken to set correctly. A dislocated shoulder had to be wretched back into place, there had to be pain for there to be healing.

“You're going to feel worse before you feel better” he whispered, laying next to him, and felt him try and shift away from him. He pulled him closer, and set a hand on his lower stomach, his thumb swiping the boundary of his bump.

The omega twitched again as the baby moved, hurting him again.

“The baby will calm down once you do” he whispered. “so just close your eyes and try and sleep. Ill be gone by the time you wake up.” Tsukishima leaned forwards and lay a gentle kiss on his forehead,  

Noya sniffled, and started to move his hands to his belly, but stopped short and pulled them back up to his face. He shouldn’t touch the baby. It wasn’t happy with him. if he tried to touch it, it might kick him again, his body held hostage from the inside.

~~

By the time he woke up, Tsukishima was indeed gone. Noya had to move the chair back into place, but noticed the snack bars and water bottles on the dresser. So he was set for a few days.

Again, Hinata came to the door, tried talking to him. Kaoru came to the door, and tried talking him out of the room. Even Yamaguchi made a pass at the door, wishing him luck.

Noya knew he should open the door, he should let them in, that he needed their help. But he couldn’t bear the same pain as the night before. He couldn’t handle it. He already felt like he was going to burst into flames, it felt so much worse than he thought it would.

But if it hurts it was good right?

Maybe he wasn’t good enough then.


End file.
